Troublesome Love
by gamergirl8901
Summary: It's strange how a simple question can change everything. But it did. It all started with a question, progressed to a silly plan, and continued on to confusion, desperation, and unrivaled love. ShikamaruxIno. On Temporary Hiatus.
1. A Very Surprising Question

Welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction! I've been sitting on these ideas for some time, and have decided that it's time to finally put them out there. This is also my first attempt at a Shikamaru x Ino fic. If you're not a fan of the pairing, then this fic isn't for you. There will be other pairings, but they will be taking a backseat. The first bunch of chapters are mostly centered on Shikamaru, but the later chapters will focus on other characters too. I'll try to keep everyone as in character as possible, and I hope you enjoy reading this.

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 1-A Very Surprising Question**

"Shikamaru, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

There was a slight pause. Then… "Do you like Ino?"

Shikamaru sat up and looked at his best friend. Chouji looked back at him, a serious expression on his face. Shikamaru just stared at him, wondering why on Earth Chouji had asked him such a thing.

They had spent the last two hours in their favorite spot, watching the clouds. They always did so after returning from a mission. Ino had just left fifteen minutes previously, stating that she needed to go home and get some sleep, despite it being in the middle of the afternoon. After her departure, Chouji had been debating whether or not to ask Shikamaru what was obviously a very surprising question. Now, he was just watching Shikamaru's reaction and waiting for an answer.

"No," Shikamaru replied at once. He paused. "Well, I've never really thought about it, actually."

"Why not?" Chouji asked curiously, even though he suspected what the answer would be.

"It's too troublesome," Shikamaru replied simply.

Chouji shook his head. "You're hopeless." He took a deep breath. "Well, despite it being troublesome, do you think that you could think about it? Because I really wanna know."

Shikamaru eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you wanna know? Because now I'm curious."

Chouji rolled his eyes. "Because both of you are my best friends, and I was just wondering if it was possible that you had more than just friendly feelings for Ino."

Shikamaru laid back down and stared at the clouds, his eyes a little unfocused. He had never really bothered to think about such troublesome things as relationships and the feelings that usually started them. But now that he had been asked, he couldn't help but wonder. Was it possible that he might actually like Ino? She was one of his best friends, and he wasn't sure if it was right to be attracted to such a close friend. He didn't want anything to change between them, but knew that if he did like her, it would unintentionally change everything. He sighed.

"Why did you ask me such a troublesome question?" Shikamaru asked, glancing briefly at Chouji.

"I've already answered that," Chouji replied. He pulled out a bag of chips and started eating. "Do you plan on answering my question any time soon, or will I be waiting here all night?"

Shikamaru sighed again. "I don't know. I'm not even sure how to answer you. Having never thought about this before, it could take some time."

"Hey, don't strain yourself," Chouji said. "I was just kidding about how long I was going to wait. You don't have to answer right away. I just want you to think about it some and give me your answer when you're ready."

"Well, I guess I could think about it some more," Shikamaru said slowly. He sat up again. "Do you think she likes me? Is that why you asked?"

Chouji rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I haven't asked her yet. And even if I did know, do you honestly think I would tell you?"

"Of course! I'm your best friend!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"But I would never betray a friend's trust," Chouji pointed out.

Shikamaru laid down again. "Whatever. This is too troublesome to think about right now. I'll do it later, when I've got more time on my hands."

"What do you think you've got right now?"

"Oh, this isn't free time. This is cloud-watching time. There's a huge difference," Shikamaru explained.

Chouji snorted. "You've got a weird logic."

They returned to their silent cloud gazing, Chouji still eating his chips, Shikamaru wondering what he should do when he went home. He didn't feel like thinking about Chouji's question at the moment, and was pretty sure that Chouji himself wasn't even thinking about it. He briefly wondered what time it was, but was feeling too lazy to actually check his watch. Chouji finished his bag of chips and closed his eyes, sighing contently. Shikamaru shook his head slightly and closed his eyes too. He was starting to feel very relaxed…and tired. His brain was slipping into sleep-mode quickly, and he could already hear Chouji's light snores. He was drifting off into a dream…

"HEY GUYS!"

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he saw Chouji jump up, rubbing his eyes slightly. Shikamaru turned around and saw his other teammate and best friend, Ino, standing right behind them, a smirk on her face. He growled and cursed under his breath. _That troublesome girl…_he thought irritably.

"What did you do that for?" Chouji asked angrily. "I was taking a nap!"

"I know," Ino replied, her smile widening. "But I thought you should wake up, since it's mid-afternoon. This is no time to be sleeping."

"I thought you went home so you could get some sleep," Shikamaru said grumpily.

"Well, I was halfway home when I suddenly didn't feel tired anymore," Ino replied. "So I figured I'd come back here and spend some time with you guys."

Shikamaru shook his head. "You're so troublesome."

Ino smacked his forehead lightly with the palm of her hand. "And you're so lazy and mean. I don't see _how _you could find _me_ troublesome," she said, sitting down between the two of them.

"It's not that hard, actually," Shikamaru said.

Chouji nodded. "True."

Ino glared at both of them. "I didn't come here to listen to the two of you agree on whether or not you find me troublesome. I just came to hang out. Let's put aside all this crap and enjoy watching the clouds."

"But you don't like watching clouds," Chouji pointed out.

"Then I'll sit here while you two watch clouds," Ino said dismissively.

Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. _Troublesome._

While they sat there together in silence, Shikamaru decided to think about the very surprising, and very troublesome, question that Chouji had asked earlier. He couldn't see how anyone could think he would like his loud, obnoxious teammate. She was always being a complete pain in the ass towards him. Even Chouji found her annoying at times, and Chouji was a pretty patient guy. But putting how loud and annoying she was aside, he had to think about it.

_Well, she is really pretty, and she's a good fighter. Her personality can be annoying at times, but when she's not being overly loud, she's a pretty nice person. But she's just so troublesome all the time. And her obsession with Sasuke is more annoying than anything else about her. But even though she annoys me, I can't help but think…maybe it's possible. I mean, I know she's very attractive, and I know she's smart and strong. But does that really mean that I like her? I think liking someone would be defined as wanting to be with them in a romantic way. I don't think I could ever see myself thinking of Ino as anything more than a close friend. But I don't know. I've never actually tried to think of her as anything more._

Right when he thought that, images of himself and Ino alone together, sitting in this very spot, flooded his mind. He thought of things that they would be able to do in the said spot if they were alone. But then he thought about how weird it would be to kiss someone he had always thought of as just a friend.

_It would almost be like kissing Chouji._

The thought made Shikamaru shudder. To erase the mental image from his mind, he glanced over at Ino, who was half-asleep. Making sure that Chouji wasn't paying him any attention, he shifted himself slightly so he could gaze at his blonde teammate a little better. He figured that looking at her would help him realize if he had feelings for her or not.

_As I said before, she is really pretty. And her eyes…they're stunning…at least when they're open and not glaring psychotically at me. She's got a nice smile and a decent body, too. If only she would gain a bit more weight, she would look better. But if we're talking about what's right in front of me, I can't really decide. I'm certainly physically attracted to her. But what about mentally and emotionally? This is so troublesome…_

Unknown to Shikamaru, Chouji had been keeping an eye on him since Ino had arrived. He figured that Shikamaru would think about it more if she came around, especially if she wasn't paying him any attention. And based on the look on his face, Chouji figured that he already knew the answer to his question. But he would wait for Shikamaru to say it himself. It would be much more fun that way.

Shikamaru glanced back up at Chouji and saw that Chouji was watching him out of the corner of his eye. He immediately stopped watching Ino and started gazing at the clouds again, his face hot.

_Chouji probably thinks I like her now. I should've paid more attention to my surroundings! Oh well. So he saw me watching her. It doesn't mean anything._

"So," Chouji began quietly, checking that Ino was still asleep. "Do you have an answer yet?"

Shikamaru didn't answer, but continued to stare at the clouds. However, Chouji saw that his eyes were unfocused. He seemed to be deep in thought again. Ino shifted in her sleep, and Chouji saw Shikamaru snap out of his daze and glance at her.

_He's having a lot of trouble figuring this one out._ He smirked a little at the thought.

_He's enjoying making me so stressed. This must be so much fun for him. How troublesome. But…back to the important things. Ino…she's smart…for a girl. I think we could have some intelligent conversation. If we ever tried, that is. I'm sure I could like her. But…her obsession with Sasuke is really off-putting. And anyway, why should I like someone who doesn't like me back? It's just how she is with Sasuke. He's not interested, but she won't give up on him. I think it's a waste of time. It would be the same if I was to like her. She won't like me because she likes Sasuke so much. Well…I mean…she could…maybe. Hmm…maybe she could grow to like me. Wait…why do I care? I haven't even figured out if I like her or not!_

Chouji watched as Shikamaru unconsciously pulled at his hair a little in frustration. He could sense what was going on in his friend's mind and had to hold in his laughs. A few minutes later, Shikamaru sat up and looked at Chouji. Chouji pulled himself up, ready for the answer he knew Shikamaru was going to give. Shikamaru took a deep breath and looked Chouji directly in the eyes.

"Ask me again," Shikamaru said. _I will only answer this troublesome question if he asks again. I don't like giving answers without hearing the question again._

"Ok," Chouji replied. "Do you like Ino?"

There was a pause. Then…

"Yes."

**End Chapter 1**

Well, that's the best I can do for my first chapter. I hope you liked it. I tried to keep everyone in character. Also, forgive me for any canon inaccuracies. I've only seen up to episode 125, and I don't read the manga, so I'm unaware of any events going on past said episodes. If I make any mistakes, feel free to correct me. I like being able to improve. Anyways, Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Thinking of a Plan

Ok, here's the second chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first. I hope you enjoy it!

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 2-Thinking of a Plan**

Chouji blinked. "Could you repeat that again? I didn't quite catch that."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes."

Chouji fought hard to conceal his grin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Shikamaru repeated

"Are you going to tell her?" Chouji asked, his eyes on Ino's sleeping form.

"No," Shikamaru answered.

"Why not?"

"It'll make things troublesome."

_You think everything is troublesome._ He growled under his breath. _Maybe I should offer to say something._

"Would you like me to say something to her?"

"No!" Shikamaru exclaimed loudly. Ino grunted in her sleep and he glanced down at her. "I mean, no," he said more quietly. "I don't want her to know. Not just because it makes things troublesome, but because…I know nothing will come out of it."

"How can you be sure of that?" Chouji asked. "How do you know that she doesn't return your feelings?"

Shikamaru shook his head, giving Chouji the I-think-you're-being-stupid look.

"Because she's absolutely crazy about Sasuke. Her craziness about Sasuke prevents her from liking anyone else," Shikamaru explained.

"You don't know that for sure," Chouji pointed out. "It's possible for her to have feelings for two people at once, especially since it's been made clear that Sasuke isn't interested in her. Her attraction to him might have lessened since his return to the village. He hardly interacts with anyone anymore. And if he did, Ino isn't at the top of his list of people to talk to."

_Well, he does have a point. When the hell did Chouji get so smart on feelings and emotions?_

"You know…" Chouji began slowly, thinking out his next words carefully. "You _could_ try to get her to fall for you."

"How would I do that?" Shikamaru asked, completely clueless.

"I don't know. You could change how you act around her, for one. Instead of being sarcastic towards her, you could make everything you say nicer. And instead of being lazy, you could try to have a lot more energy. Also, try to act more like a gentleman around her and offer to do things for her."

_That sounds too troublesome. Why should I do troublesome things for a girl when it might not work?_

"And maybe you could try to appeal to her more," Chouji continued, a gleam in his eyes. "You know what kind of guy she likes. Why don't you try to be more like the kind of guy she wants?"

"But why should I change myself to get her?" Shikamaru asked. "Shouldn't I want her to fall for me because of who I am? Why would I want her to fall for me when I'm pretending to be something I'm not?"

_Damn. When the hell did he get so perceptive? _

"I'm impressed," Chouji said with a grin. "You're even smarter than I believed, and I think you're pretty damn smart. But you can be mistaken, you know. If you changed, and Ino _did_ fall for the new you, then maybe you would be more inclined to remain that way."

"But I like the way I am. Why would I want to change?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because some people _don't _like the way you are," Chouji stated.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "That was cold," he said shortly.

"But it's also true," Chouji said. "I won't deny it. There are days where I wish you would change. You're my best friend in the world, and you always will be. And I honestly think that if you changed too much, I wouldn't enjoy your company any more. But I'm also a little sick of some of your habits. If you changed a little, it would be for the better."

"How so?"

"Your laziness irks me. If you stopped being so lazy, I wouldn't be as frustrated with you as I have been lately."

"I guess you've got a point," Shikamaru admitted.

_Even though I really don't like it. Why does he have to make such a big deal about laziness? All he does is eat! So he's one to talk about irksome habits._

"So…do you want me to change the way I act to get Ino to like me, or to please you?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"Both," Chouji replied with a big smile. "It's called killing two birds with one stone."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Well…I guess I could change my ways. But it wouldn't be for you," he added quickly, his tone serious. "Even though it sounds troublesome, I want Ino to like me. And you said changing myself was the only way to get her. So that's what I'll do."

"Don't change too much," Chouji warned. "Or you'll lose yourself _and _your chance with Ino."

_There are SO many things that could go wrong with this plan. The man's supposed to be a genius! So why the hell is he making me so nervous? My honest guess is…I have a feeling that the way he's going to change isn't going to be for the best._

Shikamaru suddenly stood up. "I think I should go now. I need to start getting ready."

"For what?"

"To make Ino fall for me. You said I need to change. Starting tomorrow, the new Shikamaru Nara will make his appearance."

Chouji groaned. "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

Shikamaru's eyes gleamed. "You'll have to wait and see."

_Shit._

"I'll see you tomorrow," Shikamaru said, giving Ino one last look. "When she wakes up, tell her that I've gone home for the day and I'll see her tomorrow."

"Ok," Chouji replied reluctantly.

_I don't think I should let him leave. My big mouth is really messing all this up. I shouldn't have suggested that he change himself. That look in his eyes…it tells me that something is DEFINITELY going to go wrong._

Shikamaru had only been gone a few minutes when Ino finally woke up. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. Noticing that it was only her and Chouji, she turned to her best friend and cleared her throat.

"Where did Shikamaru go?" Ino asked.

"Uh…he went home for the day," Shikamaru replied. "He left about five minutes ago."

"Oh." Ino sounded disappointed. "I was hoping we could all hang out some more. It was a long mission, and I was looking forward to spending time with you guys."

"Well, there's always tomorrow," Chouji pointed out, a feeling of unease creeping up on him. "He said something about how he wanted to see us tomorrow."

"Ok." She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was already tinted pink, a sign that the sun was going down. She glanced over at Chouji and saw that he was eating chips again, his face concentrated. "Something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, nothing," Chouji answered, trying to keep his face neutral. But his thoughts kept straying to whatever Shikamaru was planning.

_He's never this secretive with me. This plan must be really good, if he's so worried about me knowing about it. Maybe he just wants to surprise me. Yeah, that's it._

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Positive," Chouji replied with a smile.

_**Liar. But I'm sure he's lying to me for a good reason. I wonder what him and Shikamaru were up to while I was asleep. They probably went to sleep too. But I'm not so sure. I could've sworn I heard talking while I was sleeping. But I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. They were being too quiet. I wonder if Chouji will tell me if I ask him. Maybe…I mean, I am his other best friend. And best friends tell each other everything.**_

"So, what were you and Shikamaru doing while I was asleep?" Ino asked curiously.

"Just watching the clouds and sleeping," Chouji answered untruthfully.

"That's it? You two didn't talk or anything?" she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

Oh crap. Did she hear us? Does she already know everything? Damn. I thought she was sound asleep.

"We might've talked a little," Chouji said lightly. "But it wasn't about anything important."

"Oh." Once again, she sounded disappointed.

I guess she didn't hear us. He sighed with relief.

**_Well, I guess they weren't talking about anything interesting. I thought I heard my name come up, but I could've been mistaken. After all, I was asleep. In fact, now that I think about it, I could've been dreaming when I thought I heard them talking. It was probably just a dream._**

She stood up. "I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Chouji watched Ino walk away, thinking about whether or not he should ask her of her feelings for Shikamaru. But he decided that he would wait til after Shikamaru's plan went into effect. Right when he thought of the plan, he felt uneasy. Something told him that Shikamaru took his words the wrong way, and that this plan wasn't going to be as simple as he had thought it would be.

He doesn't like doing troublesome things…but that look in his eyes…it makes me think that he's going to do something he wouldn't normally do. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

He got up and headed to his house, ready for some food. On his way home, he passed a couple of stores and saw Shikamaru in one of the windows. He was poring over something Chouji couldn't see, and didn't seem to notice that he was being watched. As Chouji stared, Shikamaru shook his head and reached for something out of sight. Chouji continued walking home, wondering what Shikamaru was buying.

I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

**The next day…**

Ino woke with a yawn and a stretch, thinking of the things she had to do that morning. She started her morning routine as usual, but stopped when she realized that someone was outside her window, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Ino! Down here!"

**_Who in the hell is bothering me this early? It better be important!_**

She stuck her head out of the window and looked down. It was Chouji. "What do you want?" she asked loudly.

"I was coming to remind you that Shikamaru wanted to see us today," Chouji replied.

"Where at?" Ino asked, stifling a yawn.

"Um…he didn't say, actually. I was just assuming at our training grounds," Chouji said.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," Ino said, pulling her head back in and continuing her routine.

**_Whatever Shikamaru wants better not take too long. I have a lot to do today. And since we just got back from a mission, I doubt it has anything to do with training, or another mission. He's probably just going to say some random crap and then have us go eat with him._ **

But when they got to the training grounds, Shikamaru was nowhere to be found. They waited impatiently for ten minutes before realizing that he wasn't coming. They headed over to his house next, but were told by his irritable mother that he had left over an hour ago.

"Did he say where he was going?" Ino asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. He just said he was leaving and would be back tonight. I assumed he would be with you guys."

"Thanks anyways," Ino said. "Shall we check his cloud-gazing spot?"

"Nah," Chouji said. "He wouldn't be there this early. Now, I'm going to get something to eat. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," Ino replied.

They were walking down to Ichiraku for some ramen when Ino suddenly stopped. Chouji, not paying much attention to his teammate, realized a minute later that she was gone, and doubled back. He walked right in front of her and crossed his arms.

"What did you stop for?" he asked, irritated.

Ino didn't reply. She just raised her hand and pointed at something a few yards away from the front of Ichiraku. Chouji looked over to where she was pointing and his mouth fell open. Ino's eyes were wide with shock. When she finally snapped out of it, she grabbed Chouji's hand and pulled him forward.

"Shikamaru," Ino began. "Why in the hell are you dressed like Sasuke?"

**End Chapter 2**

Ok, I know this chapter wasn't very interesting at all. But I needed to set everything up for the end of the chapter. I also know that the end was a little lame, but it's what I wanted. I like including little twists near the end of my chapters. Well, I hope you liked this one. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. The Dumbest Plan Ever

That's right. It's already time for my newest chapter! I will once again show appreciation for my reviewers because I know they like to be appreciated. I hope you like this chapter too.

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I wish I owned the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 3-The Dumbest Plan Ever**

Shikamaru smiled. "You don't like it?" he asked, spinning around so she could see him front-to-back.

Chouji just stared. Shikamaru had fixed his hair so that it looked just like Sasuke's, and he had his forehead protector on his forehead instead of his arm. Chouji now knew what his best friend had been doing yesterday, for he was wearing clothes just like Sasuke's, and he was even trying to carry himself in the same way.

_Wow. He took what I said ENTIRELY wrong._

Ino couldn't bring herself to reply. She was frozen with shock again.

**_What in the HELL is he trying to do? He can't pull off Sasuke's look! He looks nothing like Sasuke, even when he's trying to! My god, why doesn't he just disguise himself as Sasuke, instead of just trying to dress and act like him? Shikamaru, you're supposed to be a genius ninja! So why the hell are you doing something so stupid? I can't believe he thinks he looks cool._**

"So, do you guys like it?" Shikamaru asked again.

"No," Ino replied faintly.

"Not at all," Chouji added.

_Chouji, you're the one who suggested this, and now she doesn't like it! Stupid!_

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a pole like Sasuke would. "You're annoying," he said, trying to best imitate Sasuke's voice.

Ino rolled her eyes. _**Why does he think he's cool enough to be like Sasuke? Idiot.**_

"And you're a terrible Sasuke," Ino shot back. "Go back to being yourself. You can't pull off his look."

"I think I can. And I will!" Shikamaru exclaimed fiercely.

Chouji groaned. "Shikamaru, can I talk to you for a minute?'

Shikamaru nodded, and they walked a few yards away so Ino couldn't hear them. Chouji then turned to his best friend, a serious look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked in a whisper.

"Exactly what you said I should do," Shikamaru replied defensively. "You said I should become the kind of guy that she likes, and so I did. She likes Sasuke, so I'm going to act like Sasuke!"

Chouji slapped his palm against his forehead. "That's not what I meant _at all_," he said, putting emphasis on the last words. "Becoming the kind of guy she likes is figurative, not literal. You should've altered yourself slightly by getting a little more attitude and maybe a little less laziness in your stance. Trying to be just like Sasuke is NOT the way into Ino's heart."

"Well, I think it's the perfect plan," Shikamaru replied stubbornly.

"Well I think it's the dumbest plan ever," Chouji said shortly.

They walked back over to Ino, who was still staring at Shikamaru in shock. She just couldn't believe that he was actually dressed like Sasuke. And apparently, neither could some of the other people passing by. A few openly pointed at him, while others giggled behind their hands. One person, however, came over to see what was going on.

"Shikamaru, is that you?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said moodily, trying his best to sound like Sasuke.

"Why are you dressed like Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"I just thought it would be fun," Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

Kiba continued to stare at him in surprise. "But you look stupid," he said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Shikamaru scowled at both of them. "You're one to talk about looking stupid, Kiba," he said irritably. "Always wearing that stupid hoodie."

"At least I prefer to look like myself, instead of imitating others," Kiba said with a smirk. He turned to Ino and Chouji. "Help him." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

"He's such a troublesome person," Shikamaru muttered.

Chouji coughed. "I thought that you were Sasuke. He never says 'troublesome', you know," he said with a mischievous grin. "I guess that means you need to drop that word from your vocabulary."

"Oh shut up," Shikamaru growled.

_This is all too troublesome. I just know Kiba's going to go tell everyone he knows about what he just saw. And I'll never hear the end of it. I hope Ino decides that she likes my new look soon. I'm doing all these troublesome things for her. I wonder if she even likes it at all._

"So, let's go eat some ramen!" Shikamaru exclaimed, trying to cheer up.

"Not with you dressed like that," Ino replied, turning away from him. "I refuse to be seen with a poser."

Shikamaru's face reddened. "Who are you calling a poser?" he asked furiously.

"You," Ino answered shortly. "You're pretending to be something you're not, so that makes you a poser. And a bad one, at that."

Shikamaru's face reddened even deeper. "What the hell do you know, anyway?" And he turned around and walked away.

_Crap. I lost my temper with her. Damn it all. I'll have to make it up to her later._

Ino watched Shikamaru walk away, her expression mixed with fury and a little sadness.

_**I shouldn't have been so mean to him. I'll have to make it up to him later.**_

Ino then turned her attention to Chouji. He had worked his face back into a neutral expression, but his mind was still freaking out about what he had just seen.

I can't believe he honestly thought that was what I meant. Did he even stop to think about how silly this plan was? Did he look in the mirror before he came out here? What the hell was he thinking? I wonder if he even noticed that Ino HATED his new look. He might've just ruined his chances with her.

"Chouji," Ino said loudly, bringing him away from his thoughts. "I need to ask you something."

Chouji gulped. "What?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"Do you know why Shikamaru decided to dress like Sasuke?" Ino asked, her hands on her hips. "Because I don't believe a word of his story."

Yes.

"No clue," Chouji lied, shaking his head. He decided to head her off before she figured it out. "It's probably because he wanted to try a new look out. I think he's realized that he looks rather plain and boring, so he wanted to change himself up some."

"But why would he attempt to pull off Sasuke's look, knowing that he's not attractive enough to?" Ino asked. "Sasuke's the best looking guy in the village. He should've known he had no chance of looking like Sasuke. And why just imitate him? Why not use a technique to disguise himself instead?"

Because he wants to impress you by looking like what you like while retaining a bit of himself.

"He probably wasn't thinking," Chouji answered with a shrug. "Not like it matters, anyway. Now come on. I'm hungry!"

Ino sighed. _**Why do I get the feeling that those two are hiding something from me?**_

Ino was really quiet while she watched Chouji go through six bowls of ramen. Her thoughts had strayed over to Shikamaru dressed as Sasuke, and whatever Chouji was hiding from her. It hurt her to know that they were keeping things from her. After all, they were best friends and had been through so much together. And they had all been bonding the last few months. It made no sense for things to change so rapidly again.

_**Maybe I'm just being overly paranoid. Yeah, that's it. I think I'll go talk to Shikamaru later. But right now, I'll try to get something out of Chouji.**_

Ino hitched a smile on her face and focused her gaze on Chouji, who was steadily eating through his eighth bowl of ramen.

"Chouji, I need to ask you something," Ino said seriously, her smile widening a little bit.

"Hmm?" Chouji looked up, a few noodles still hanging from his mouth.

She leaned closer to him. "What's going on with you and Shikamaru?" she whispered.

Chouji choked. "What? Nothing!" he said hastily. "There's nothing going on, I swear!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm asking what you two are hiding from me."

"Oh!" Chouji exclaimed, relieved. "I thought you…never mind. Well, there's really nothing we're hiding from you," he lied.

"Well, that's not the impression I'm getting," Ino replied. "He's dressed like Sasuke and your reaction was crazy. Then when I asked you what was going on you sounded like you knew, but that you didn't want to tell me."

_Damn, she's just as perceptive as he is._

Chouji took a deep breath. "Ino, there's something I need to ask you," he said seriously.

"And what would that be?"

He paused for a second. "…Do you like Shikamaru?"

Ino's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No! Of course I don't like Shikamaru! That's just weird!" Ino exclaimed frantically.

"How so?" Chouji asked curiously.

"Because we've known each other forever! We're best friends! It would be weird to like him in any other way!"

_She sounds a lot like him._

"No it wouldn't," Chouji said. "It's natural for people to develop such feelings over time. You get used to them." He took another deep breath. "Think about it a little, then come back to me."

_**I can't believe he actually thought that I would like Shikamaru! Well…I mean…he is attractive, but that's about it. Otherwise, he's lazy, sarcastic, and complains too much. But on the other hand, he's reliable when he wants to be, and he's a really good friend. But now he's a poser! I don't like posers! Well…maybe if he went back to being the way he was a few days ago…ugh. I just don't know. And even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me. He's not ready to start feeling that way about someone else again. Enough time hasn't passed yet. Well, if I was him, it wouldn't have. Maybe guys bounce back quicker than girls. But still…eh. I just don't know.**_

"Chouji, why do you care?" Ino asked.

"Because you guys are my best friends," Chouji answered honestly.

"But if we started going out, you would feel left out, like a third wheel," Ino pointed out.

Chouji shook his head. "No I wouldn't. We're a trio, and we always will be. And if you guys started dating, we would still be a trio. I mean, it's not like we do _everything_ together. We all do our own thing once in a while. You guys would be able to spend time together both with me and alone. It would feel the same."

Ino eyed him suspiciously. "You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought."

"Not really," Chouji said in what he hoped was an off-hand voice.

_**Well now that I've gotten to thinking about it…I think maybe I might like him like that. But even so, I won't push him for anything. He still needs his space. I mean, we've all been bonding together the last few months, but that doesn't mean that socializing again means he's ready for a new relationship. I refuse to push him unless he wants one.**_

"Chouji…ask me again," Ino said.

_My god, they have a lot in common._

"Ok." He tried to conceal his grin. "Do you like Shikamaru?"

"Yes."

Chouji grinned. "I figured as much."

"Just don't say anything to him. I'm not ready for him to know just yet."

"Because you don't think he feels the same way?"

"No. Because I don't think he's ready for a relationship yet."

_Oh, how so very wrong you are, Ino. A year and a half is plenty of time for him to bounce back. And thanks to me, I think he's realized that and is already ready to start a relationship…with you. But I'll let you figure that one out on your own. This will be way too much fun._

"But," Ino said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. "I _don't _like the new Shikamaru. I like the old one, not the Sasuke-poser."

_Well, I guess I was wrong. She did like the old him. Now she doesn't like the new him, which could kill her feelings for the old one._

"And if he doesn't stop trying to be Sasuke, I don't think I'll be liking him much longer," Ino finished.

_Looks like I've got some damage repair on my hands._

"Well, maybe he'll go back to the old him soon," Chouji said hopefully.

"Well, we'll see," Ino replied. "I'll be seeing him later anyway, to apologize for calling him a poser earlier."

_And that might be the first step to your relationship blossoming._

"Well, good luck with that. I've got other things to do, though. Tell me how it went later," Chouji said. "I'll meet you at the usual spot about fifteen minutes early, just so he won't overhear us."

"Alright then," Ino said. "I'll see you later."

_**This is going to be very difficult, figuring things out. Now I need to hint around to getting Shikamaru back to himself, then figure out if he likes me and if he's ready to date again. To quote that silly boy, this is going to be troublesome.**_

**End Chapter 3**

Well, I know it wasn't brilliant, but it got the point across. Now, I recently read some stuff about how Shikamaru and Temari is canon now or whatever, but because I don't read the manga and haven't seen past episode 125, I can't include that in my story. I don't know her character, so I apologize for the fact that she won't make an appearance. I'll try to tie things up by mentioning what could've happened between them and what went wrong, or something. But I don't want to upset any fans by making anything too OOC. I have an idea, however, that I hope won't get me flamed to hell. I have little knowledge on this subject, after all. I shouldn't write fanfic unless I have more knowledge, but I wanted to get this idea out there. Once, again you have my apologies. Hope you all liked the chapter anyway! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Getting an Explanation

Wow, I'm sorry for the delay in the update. I've just had a lot to deal with at the moment. I will try to write more when I get the chance. Hope you like the next chapter!

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 4-Getting an Explanation**

Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. Ino had asked him to meet her near their training grounds at noon. It was now almost one, and she was still nowhere to be found.

_Why does she have to put me through such troublesome things?_

Shikamaru slid his hands in his pockets, but withdrew them right away. He was supposed to be like Sasuke, and Sasuke wouldn't stand like that all the time. He immediately pictured Sasuke's stance, and imitated it right away. But what he didn't know was that someone was watching him, wondering what the hell was going on. It was meant to be a secret, but then…

"Shikamaru, WHY are you dressed like Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking irritated. "Do you have any idea how stupid you look? You can't be like him!"

Shikamaru growled. _Why does a troublesome person have to ask me such things? _"I just felt like dressing like this, that's all."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you would feel like dressing like the best looking ninja in Konoha unless you had a damn good reason."

"I just wanted to, ok?"

"I think you're lying," Sakura replied. She thought for a second. "Hmm, does it have anything to do with Ino, perhaps?"

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I heard Chouji talking to someone yesterday about you and Ino. He didn't say that you guys were together, but he implied that you might have feelings for her," Sakura explained. "I think he was actually talking to Ino, now that I think about it."

_I am so going to kill Chouji. I didn't want him to tell her!_

"Just leave me alone," Shikamaru said moodily. "I have things to do."

Sakura scoffed. "Fine. Have fun pretending to be something you're not."

As she walked away, he watched her with a glare. He didn't like hearing from more than one person about how he was being someone else. It made the situation seem more real to him, and made the plan appear even more ridiculous than he thought it originally was.

_I wonder if that's what Ino's going to tell me when she gets here. I'm not sure what's going on anymore. Maybe dressing like Sasuke wasn't the way to go. I should try something else. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll quickly go home and change, then think of another way to win her over._

He had started to head back home, absorbed in his own thoughts, when he ran right into the last person he would've wanted to while dressed like Sasuke: Sasuke himself.

Sasuke stopped and stared at Shikamaru, his eyebrows raised. "What do you mean by it?" he asked slowly.

"What do I mean by what?" Shikamaru asked rudely.

"What do you mean by dressing like me?" Sasuke asked. "It's not even a clever disguise."

Shikamaru felt his blood boil. "Oh yeah? Well, nobody asked your opinion anyway!"

He stomped away, glaring at Sasuke over his shoulder. Sasuke just turned and walked away, clearly uncaring of the situation.

_Who the hell is he to insult my disguise? Well…ok maybe it is a bad disguise. But did he really have to tell me that? It makes me feel all that more retarded._

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted, waving at him.

Shikamaru looked up. Ino was headed towards him, looking as though she had forgotten about their meeting. She rushed up to him and smiled slightly.

"Sorry, but I lost track of time," she said.

"It's fine."

**_Hmm…should I apologize for making fun of his disguise now? Maybe not. I should find out why he did it in the first place. After all, can I honestly be sorry about something if I don't know the whole situation? But how do I approach the topic without freaking him out? This will be very difficult…_**

"So…" Ino began, struggling for words. "Are you…are you feeling any better?"

"When was I feeling bad?" Shikamaru asked with a frown.

"Let me rephrase it. Are you still angry with me for calling you a poser?" Ino asked, her head bent down very slightly.

Shikamaru sighed. "No. And…I'm sorry for…for losing my temper. I was wrong."

Ino smiled a little. "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have gotten your temper up. And I'm sorry for calling you a poser. I was just taken aback by the new look." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," Shikamaru repeated, shaking her hand. _If only we could be more…_

"So…why did you do it? I mean, really do it?" Ino asked. "I know what you told Kiba was a lie. So why did you do it?"

Shikamaru hesitated. "To…impress someone," he replied as casually as possible.

"Oh really? Who?" Ino asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"No one," Shikamaru answered, his face burning. _Like hell I'm going to tell you that._

Ino's grin widened. "Ooh. It must be good, if you're so willing to keep it a secret." _**I wonder if maybe it's me. I hope so. But then again…I won't get my hopes up. If it was me, wouldn't Shikamaru have told me so? Unless he's shy…**_

"Look, Ino, I can't tell you who it is," Shikamaru explained quickly. _Because I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me…_

"Best friends should be able to tell each other everything," Ino said with a smirk. "This must be some amazing information, if you're willing to keep it this secret from me." She paused. "Does Chouji know?"

_Yes. _"Um…well…sort of," Shikamaru lied, fidgeting.

"What do you mean, sort of?" Ino asked. "Did you tell him or not?"

Shikamaru swallowed. "Well…not really. He just kind of…figured it out."

"Oh. Well, is it supposed to be easy?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know. Can we end this question session? I'm starting to get a headache."

"Yeah, sure," Ino replied. "I was just trying to figure things out."

_**I bet he told Chouji yesterday when I was asleep! I knew they were talking about something. Damn it, why do I have to be such a deep sleeper? I probably missed my only chance to figure it out. Hmm…Maybe I could persuade Chouji to tell me. Shikamaru is difficult to crack, but if I offer Chouji some delicious food…**_

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted, waving his arms in front of her face. "God, what has gotten into you?"

"Sorry," Ino said, shaking her head. "I was lost in thought."

"About what?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. "You aren't thinking of asking Chouji, are you?"

_**He really is perceptive. Damn that genius.**_

"Ino, are you?" Shikamaru repeated, his eyes narrowed.

"No," Ino lied. "I wouldn't do that to you and you know it."

_I bet she's lying. Why does she have to be so nosy? I'm not ready to tell her how I feel yet. I'm sure she's not ready to hear it, either. But if I don't tell her soon, I might miss my chance. Maybe she's just trying to give me space. I mean, it's been a long time since…but I haven't been upset for a while. I've reverted back to the old me. Maybe she didn't notice yet. Either that or she thinks I'm losing my nerve. During the mission I did choke up and almost got us killed. She might think I'm losing it. I don't know. Maybe we just need to talk._

"Ino…" Shikamaru began hesitantly. "…Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No! No, it's not that at all!" Ino exclaimed earnestly. "If that's why you thought I was curious, you were wrong!"

"It's not because of that. I'm asking because…well…I endangered everyone on our last mission, and ever since then you've been acting weird. I thought maybe you were angry with me, or thought I was losing my mind," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh no, I'm not mad at you. We've all choked up at some point during a mission. It's not your fault, and I'll never say it is," Ino replied truthfully.

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering."

_**I've been acting weird towards you because I've recently realized my feelings for you! But I can't just tell you that! It would complicate things even worse. I'm not sure how you feel about me, and I'm not sure if you're ready for a serious relationship. I don't want to ruin our friendship by blurting out my feelings for you. I thought you might've dressed like Sasuke for me…but I'm not sure that's accurate. I like you just the way you are and I'm sure you know that, so it makes no sense for you to change for me.**_

"Shikamaru, I need to be going," Ino said suddenly. "I've got lots of things to do this afternoon, and we have training tomorrow."

"Um, ok," Shikamaru replied. "We can talk some more later, then."

_**Time to be a little bold…and try to get what I want as subtlety as possible.**_ "How about tonight?" Ino asked, her heart beating faster. "We could go eat somewhere and talk things out."

_Oh my god…is she asking me out? Breathe, Shikamaru, breathe. She might just mean it in a friendly way. But maybe she doesn't…hopefully she doesn't. _"Sure, that sounds great," he answered with a smile.

_**Yes! This is awesome! Ok, so he doesn't know my true intentions, but this is the first step! **_"So I'll see you tonight around 8?"

"Sure thing." _Wow. I'm going on a date with Ino! Well…it's not a real date, more like a friendly one. But who cares? This is the first step!_

They were walking away from each other, deep in thought. Right before she was too far away for him to hear her, Ino remembered something. She turned around quickly and took a deep breath.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

He whipped his head around. "Yeah?"

"Don't show up dressed like Sasuke!" she called out.

Shikamaru laughed. "Ok!" he yelled back. _I guess maybe she does like me for me. What a waste of time that troublesome plan was._

Ino continued walking, her thoughts on that night. She had to finish all of her plans quickly to give herself enough time to get ready. Then there was Chouji. A part of her wanted to invite him, but the other part didn't. Maybe…just maybe…this conversation should be done alone. They might be able to start up the relationship that way. Then again…

_**If Chouji's there, he can help keep the flow going. He'll be able to prevent awkward silence. Plus, he knows more of what's going on with Shikamaru than I do. He might let something slip. Plus, he's the one that helped me realize that I like Shikamaru. That's settled, then. He's invited.**_

She walked up to Chouji's house and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, in which she heard someone grumbling and putting down silverware, before the door was opened. Chouji looked at her questioningly, for she looked nervous.

"Chouji, I just asked Shikamaru to dinner with me," Ino said, her cheeks flushed.

_Yes! I knew it! Everything is going to work out for them!_

"Um…will you join us?" Ino asked. "Please?"

Chouji looked at her warily. "Why? I mean, isn't it a date?"

"Not really," Ino replied. "I want it to be, but I don't know if he does. And in any case, you're my best friend, and his too. It would mean a lot to me if you would be there."

"I'd love to," Chouji said with a smile. _So I can watch everything unfold. Oh, it'll be fun to watch them try to conceal their feelings once I start up a conversation on a certain topic…_

**End Chapter 4**

Ok, I know it's been a few weeks, but I've just been busy. We did well in our first band contest, and have another one this weekend. So I'm not sure when I'll be able to write another chapter. I apologize for the delays. My life is just really crazy right now. Hope you liked this chapter, though. Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. The First Date

Here's the next chapter. Marching season ends this week, unless we go to the playoffs, and I've just got my internet back, so I'll have more time to update. Hope you like it!

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 5-The First Date**

"How do I look?" Ino asked for the thousandth time, patting her hair nervously.

Chouji sighed. "You look wonderful." _I've only told you that about a thousand times! God, she's so nervous. It's not like her at all._

Ino twisted her hands agitatedly, looking around for any sign of Shikamaru. "Do you think he'll show?" _**He better show or I'll kick his ass!**_

"Of course he'll show. After all, he thinks this is just a friendly dinner discussion," Chouji reminded her. "You want it to be a date, but you never told him that. So maybe you should just calm down. I don't know why you're all nervous in the first place. You've had dinner with him plenty of times before."

"Yeah, but, this is different," Ino said. "I'm hoping for us to become more than just friends. This dinner has a lot more meaning to me than any of our previous ones."

"But like I said before, unless he knows it's a date, it's not a date, so calm down," Chouji repeated. He straightened up. "Oh, here he comes."

_**Oh god! I hope I look nice enough for him. Oh look at him…he dressed up for the occasion! And his hair looks all neat and everything! If only he didn't have his hands in his pockets…ah well, he wouldn't look right if he didn't. I wonder if Chouji is wrong…maybe Shikamaru does think it's a date. Why else would he get all dressed up?**_

"Why Shikamaru, you're looking particularly fancy tonight," Ino said when he walked up, a half smirk on her face. "I wasn't aware this was a date," she teased.

"I never said it was," Shikamaru pointed out. "You look nice," he added bluntly, before turning to Chouji. "I figured you'd be here."

"Of course," Chouji replied with a grin. "How can I say no to free food?"

Ino turned to look at him. "Free food? Who said it was free?"

"You invited me to join you. That would mean that you're offering to pay for the food, seeing as how the whole thing was your idea," Chouji explained. _Although I don't think you had any clue it was gonna turn out this way._

Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Is that your line of thinking too?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. _If I say yes, I might mess up our potential date. But if I say no, she'll make me pay for the meal. What a troublesome situation. Oh well. It's a small price to pay to get what I want._

"No," Shikamaru said finally. "And to end all further arguments, I'll just pay for the meal."

"Thanks," Ino said with a smile. _**He's so nice to do this! Maybe this means it's a date to him.**_

_I figured he would offer to pay for the meal if she asked him what he thought. That's why I opened up the topic in the first place. I think it's helping Ino realize that he might think of it as a date too. But if she doesn't realize it, I'm going to have to start up another topic and hope they catch on soon._

"So, what is the purpose of this dinner?" Chouji asked, once they were all seated and their meals were in front of them.

"To talk about all the issues we've been having lately," Shikamaru replied shortly. "We thought it would be more interesting to do it over dinner."

"And what issues would those be?" Chouji asked. He paused. "Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?"

Ino colored up and Shikamaru choked on his drink. Neither of them replied, since they were both giving him a silencing look. But Chouji's expression didn't falter at all.

"Of course not!" Ino exclaimed, her face scarlet. _**But I wish there was.**_

"Nothing at all," Shikamaru reassured him, wiping his face on a napkin. _And you knew that already, you little rat! I can't believe he's trying to worm a confession out of me in front of Ino. But I refuse to proclaim my feelings for her! I won't let Chouji win this game!_

_Oh, it was worth coming just to see their reactions. I could fry an egg on Ino's face right now. And Shikamaru reacted even worse, choking like that. Doesn't he realize that he could've given himself away? _

"The issues we've been having are simple: he thinks I'm blaming him for the dangers we encountered on our last mission and I think he's keeping something from me," Ino explained. "He even admitted to having a secret, and I'm determined to figure out what it is."

_But when you find out what it is, you'll be so excited you'll reveal a secret of your own. I wonder how she'll go about finding out. _"But do you blame him for the last mission?" Chouji asked, guessing the answer already.

"Of course not!" Ino exclaimed, looking shocked. "I would never blame him for something that he had no control over. He choked up, but it's not like it's the first time it's happened. And it's not like we haven't choked up either. I firmly believe it's not his fault."

"Then what's the problem?" Chouji asked.

"Even though she says she doesn't think it's my fault, I still feel like it is!" Shikamaru replied loudly. "I can't just shake off those feelings that easily."

"Drop it," Chouji said in a commanding voice. Ino, who was about to reply, closed her mouth and leaned back. "Now, Shikamaru, why are you keeping secrets from Ino?" He tried to keep the smirk off his face as he saw Shikamaru glare at him. _Let's see if he'll say anything._

"Well, just because she's my best friend doesn't mean I have to tell her everything," Shikamaru said, his heart beating a little faster than normal. _Damn it, I can't give a proper reply without giving myself away! Chouji, I know what you're trying to do and I won't let you!_

"But a _true _friend would tell their best friend everything," Chouji said, emphasizing his point. _Just tell her you like her! She'll give you the response you want!_

Ino watched the two boys arguing, a frown on her face. She was suddenly suspicious of Chouji, believing him to know more than he told her. She wanted to know very much what it was, but wasn't sure how to get the information.

_**Hmm…maybe I should start to tell him some stuff…I don't know…subtlety tell him how I feel and see his reaction. Because I have a feeling that what he's hiding has to do with me…and possible feelings for me. But I don't want to get my hopes up. I'll hint around and let things unfold.**_

Ino cleared her throat, causing the two boys to end their argument and look at her expectantly. "Well, my take on this whole thing is simple. Shikamaru doesn't seem able to trust me with his secret, and that hurts. It hurts more than he may suspect, because I don't always think of him as my best friend."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Come again?" _What does this mean?_

Ino sighed. _**He doesn't get it. Wow. I was kinda hoping his intelligence would help him out here. Maybe I phrased it wrong. I'll try again.**_

Chouji shook his head slightly. _Well, I wasn't expecting Ino to be the one to start confessing. But it didn't work. She didn't phrase it as well as she should have. But she still has time to fix it. I only hope she doesn't dig a hole for herself in the process._

"I said, sometimes I don't think of you as a best friend. And I don't mean that I think of you as less. I think of you as…the opposite of less," Ino replied, her cheeks reddening as she spoke.

Shikamaru's face registered nothing but shock. _Did she just say what I think she just said? Does it mean what I think it means? What the hell is going on here?_

Chouji's face split into a grin as he watched Ino and Shikamaru's faces, knowing what the latter was thinking. _Good job, Ino. You did what you meant to do. Now you just have to wait to hear his response. That is, if he snaps out of it in time to construct a proper response. He might just freak out and run. But I doubt it. Shikamaru is better than that. He might not even reply. _

Shikamaru took a bite of his food and chewed slowly. Once he swallowed, he looked up at Ino's flushed face. "Well, thank you for saying that," he said, trying to make his tone sound as gentle as possible. "It's nice to know your opinion of me has grown."

_**Um…did he not understand what I just said? I just proclaimed my feelings for him! And he thinks I just think he's a really great friend? Wow, I guess genius really does have its limits.**_

But it appeared that Shikamaru wasn't finished yet. "So, you think of me as more than a friend, huh? Well…that's…uh…" _Damn it, this is troublesome! _"You see…uh…that's how I…uh…think of you," he mumbled, his eyes fixed on his plate.

Ino dropped her fork, which clattered to the floor. But she ignored it, her heart racing. _**Did…did he just…did he just confess his feelings for me? Or am I imagining things? I…I don't get it. He never seemed to like me as more than a friend. What caused this sudden change? What the hell is going on?**_

Chouji coughed and got up. "Excuse me, bathroom," he muttered, hurrying away. As soon as he was away, he smiled. _That's it, Shikamaru. You did it. But it's getting a little too awkward for me. I'll give them time to stumble over their words and figure each other out before I return. _

Ino's breath was caught in her chest. She struggled with herself for a few moments before finally managing to say "You do?" Shikamaru nodded. "Oh my god…" _**This is…I just can't believe it. He…he has feelings for me. For me! It just seems so unreal. But what do I do now? I'm so confused.**_

Shikamaru's face was burning. _This is so troublesome. I think I freaked her out when I told her. What should I do now? I just don't know! Hmm…maybe I should…it's worth a shot. How troublesome… _"Um, Ino? Will…will you go out with me?" Shikamaru asked. "As in, officially?"

Ino's heart was pounding frantically against her chest. _**Oh my god…is this a dream? I've always hoped he would…and he did…oh my god!!! **_"Yes. I would love to," Ino answered, a genuine smile gracing her face.

Shikamaru sighed happily. "I was hoping you'd say that." _I feel relieved, getting that troublesome problem off my chest. And now, I can see that Chouji was right. She does like me for me. I didn't need to be Sasuke to win her over. But pretending to be him is what lead us to this dinner. And I pretended to be him because of something Chouji said. Chouji, thank you so much for helping me._

"So…is this like…our first date?" Ino asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I think so," Shikamaru replied thoughtfully.

Chouji returned, looking at them triumphantly, having just listened to the whole conversation. "I see that you've finally admitted your feelings to each other. Took you long enough."

Ino looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Shikamaru's been hinting around to liking you all day," Chouji explained. "But for some reason, you were too dense to figure it out. This was the big secret he had: how he felt about you." He smiled. "I came along to this dinner to try to kick things into motion."

"Well, I thank you for that," Shikamaru said.

"So do I," Ino added. "But there's one thing I don't understand. If you knew that we liked each other, why did you ask me how I felt about him?"

"I wanted to make you realize it for yourself," Chouji replied. "And it worked." He sighed. "So now it's time to tell you something, Ino. The reason Shikamaru dressed like Sasuke was…to get you to like him."

"What?" Ino said in disbelief. "He thought I would like him better if he pretended to be someone else?" She turned to him. "Just how dumb can you be?"

Shikamaru flushed. "It was all Chouji's idea," he muttered.

Ino glared at Chouji. "You…are…an idiot," she said, trying to keep the anger down.

Chouji sighed. _I'd hate to quote Shikamaru, but this is troublesome. Why do I always land myself in such ridiculous situations?_

**End Chapter 5**

Well, there you go. I know it wasn't such a great chapter. I couldn't figure out how to end it, so I left it at that. The next chapter will begin on the next day, basically the aftermath of the date. Now that I've got internet back, I'll be able to update more often. That is, unless we make it to the playoffs. And we might. Well, hope you liked the chapter! Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. The Day After

Well, life sucks right now. We didn't make it to the playoffs, so my high school marching career is over. It's depressing, but I'll move past it. I hope you like the next chapter!

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 6-The Day After**

Shikamaru groaned, the sunlight streaming from his window onto his face. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was still really early. He yawned and peered out of the window, thinking of going back to bed, when he saw someone approaching the house. It was Sakura. He cursed to himself, remembering how she had seen him dressed as Sasuke yesterday.

_Damn it. Why is she here? Is she going to enjoy making fun of me, or going to laugh because Sasuke found me? I'm sure the whole village knows about that by now._

"Shikamaru! Come here!" Sakura shouted, a gleeful smile on her face.

Shikamaru groaned again and lifted up his window. "Give me a minute," he said loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Hurry up," Sakura said impatiently.

Shikamaru withdrew his head and shut the window. He dressed quickly and headed down the stairs, pausing only to grab his breakfast, his mother having just laid it out. Sakura was waiting at the door, a look of mixed excitement and impatience on her face.

"Well?" Sakura said, when Shikamaru remained silent. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Shikamaru asked irritably. _Troublesome girl, waking me up so early in the morning._

"Are you and Ino dating now? Did you really go on a date last night?" Sakura asked, her words coming out in a rush.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied. "How did you find out?"

"It's all over town," Sakura answered, a sparkle in her eyes. "I heard it from Lee, and he heard it from Ten-Ten. She told Lee that everyone is talking about it."

_Great. _"You heard it from Lee?" Shikamaru repeated with a frown. "Since when do you stay in his company?"

"Well, since Naruto is off on a mission and Sasuke doesn't socialize with anyone anymore, especially me, I've been training with Lee," Sakura explained. "Neji went along with Naruto on the mission and he didn't want to battle Ten-Ten, so he asked me to help him out. And since I've become lonely lately, I've agreed."

"That sounds troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Not really. I mean, it's difficult to train with him because he's so skilled at Taijutsu, but my hand-to-hand combat skills have greatly improved," Sakura said. "Anyway, that's not the point. How did you and Ino come about?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Shikamaru replied coldly. _Nosy girl._

"I was just asking," Sakura said angrily. "If you don't want people to know, don't allow big-mouths to find out."

"I don't know who started the whole rumor, and frankly I just don't care. This is all so troublesome anyway."

He turned and walked away from her, heading for his cloud-gazing spot. He saw several villagers staring at him, and saw Ten-Ten giggling as he passed her, whispering behind her hand to Kiba and Hinata. Shikamaru scowled and quickened his pace to his usual spot. When he arrived, to his great relief, Chouji was there. He sat down next to his friend and sighed.

"You're up early," Chouji commented. "Any particular reason why?"

"Sakura came over to my house to piss me off about me and Ino," Shikamaru answered. "I left because she was irritating me. I don't think it's her business how or why Ino and I started dating." He paused. "Did you tell anyone about our date?"

"No," Chouji said at once. "I went home afterwards and got into my bed. And I got here as soon as I woke up. I haven't talked to anyone, save my parents. And they didn't ask about last night because they're not the prying type." _I wonder who did tell people, if he didn't. I don't think Ino would go around telling everyone her business. It's not her style._

"Well, I don't think Ino told anyone," Shikamaru said. "She's not exactly the most secretive person, but she wouldn't spread our business around this soon."

"I agree."

They lapsed into thoughtful silence. Shikamaru laid back and watched the clouds, his mind on Ino and the date last night. He had enjoyed himself immensely after he asked her, but his mind strayed to the thought of what would have happened if he had decided to kiss her good night.

_I just gave her a pat on the back and left. She looked a little disappointed, so maybe I should've kissed her. But I didn't want to rush things between us. No, with Ino, I want everything to be perfect. I'll take it all slow._

"So, what are you going to do about the rumors?" Chouji asked, his voice pulling Shikamaru from his thoughts.

"Well, I'll just deal with them as they come," Shikamaru said. "I can't stop people from talking about us, so I'll just deal with it. Besides, they'll get bored of it eventually and find other important things to discuss." He sighed. "At least Naruto's not here right now. If he was, I shudder to think of how many people would know. He would probably stand on top of the academy and shout it, just because he likes to be annoying."

"Well, they just left for that mission the day before we got back," Chouji said. "I doubt they'll come back any time soon. It could take weeks to do whatever it is they left to do." He paused. "Who went with him?"

"As far as I know, it's Naruto, Neji, Shino, and Kakashi," Shikamaru replied.

"What? Why would Kakashi take Neji and Shino over Sakura?" Chouji asked, shocked.

"I don't know, but it's probably because Sakura isn't exactly the best ninja in the village. He took Neji because Neji is almost as good as having Sasuke on the team. Sasuke can't go on missions anymore, so he had to cut him out of the team. And Shino was probably chosen because Kiba and Hinata have been working with Iruka lately."

"Ah," Chouji said. He leaned back. "Do you think things will still be the same now that you and Ino are together?"

"Of course!" Shikmaru exclaimed sincerely. "You're both of our best friend, and it's obvious we wouldn't leave you out. She invited you to go last night, and I'm sure she wouldn't object to me inviting you sometimes too. You keep everything from getting awkward, and you helped get us together. We have so much to thank you for."

Chouji smiled. "Thanks, buddy. That means a lot, coming from you."

Shikamaru smiled back. "No problem."

_It's good to know I won't be excluded from everything going on. I like being able to join in on the fun._

_I can't believe Chouji thought that he was going to be left out. We've been friends since before we were ninja! I would never even consider leaving him out. I mean, Ino and I are going to have some alone time, but not every time. Chouji will always be welcome to come along if he wants. Hmm…maybe I should get Chouji a girlfriend too. I mean, there's got to be at least one girl in the village who likes him and would want to go out with him. I'll have to work on that one._

"I figured I'd find you here," Ino's voice said quietly.

Shikamaru jumped. "What are you doing here, Ino?"

"I went over to your house, but you weren't home, so I came to the first place I thought you would be," Ino replied. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm just curious as to how half the village knows we're together," Ino answered, choosing her words carefully so he knew she wasn't blaming him.

"So you heard about it too?" Ino nodded. "I have no idea how everyone found out. I didn't tell anyone and Chouji says he didn't."

"Neither did I, which makes me think someone was there and saw the whole thing," Ino said. _**But who could possibly have been there last night? We ate in a private corner and talked quietly. Unless someone was using a concealing jutsu or something, no one should have heard any of it. Unless we were louder than we thought…but I doubt that. Everyone would've been staring if we had been louder than usual.**_

"Well I don't remember seeing anyone we know last night," Shikamaru said. _I should've paid more attention, though. I was too focused on trying to get through the night without slipping up that I hardly noticed my surroundings. But I guess it doesn't matter now. There's nothing I can do to change the fact that everyone knows._

"Well, what if you guys just decided to forget about it for now and find out when the time comes?" Chouji suggested. "I mean, at some point, someone's going to say who started the whole thing. Just wait until that moment comes." _Otherwise you'll be driven by obsession and I'll never hear the end of it._

"I agree with Chouji," Ino said after some time. "I mean, it makes sense. After a while, either someone will let it slip, or everyone will forget to keep it a secret. Either way, we'll find out." _**And if we don't, I'll fight every single girl in this village, ninja or not, to find out who started this whole thing.**_

Shikamaru leaned his head against Ino's shoulder. "So, are we training today or not?" he asked. "I mean, we haven't trained together since before we left on the mission, and that was weeks ago. I'm not saying we have to train right away. I just think it would be a good idea if we started up soon."

"I was thinking we take the week off and start next week," Ino replied. "It was a tiring mission and we need to refuel. But don't worry. We'll make up for all that lost time." She smiled widely.

Shikamaru scowled. "Of course, you're going to make it all very troublesome." _How could I have fallen for such a troublesome girl? _

Chouji yawned. "Well, before we do any training, we'll have to go celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Ino asked curiously, trying to think what occasion was next week.

Chouji frowned. "You and Shikamaru getting together, of course," he stated. "It's such a big event that I think it warrants a celebration."

Shikamaru shook his head. "You amaze me sometimes, Chouji," he said. "The only reason you want a celebration is so you can eat whatever you want."

"Well, that too," Chouji admitted. "But I really do think we should celebrate such a wonderful moment in our lives."

"You're even more enthusiastic about this than we are," Ino said exasperatedly. "But if you like it that much, I won't make a huge issue about it. We can go out to celebrate if you really want to." _**I want to as well just because this is a big thing for me. I got one of the greatest guys in my life and celebrating such a huge accomplishment doesn't sound like a bad idea.**_

"Just do one thing for me, Chouji," Shikamaru said.

"What would that be?" Chouji asked.

"Make sure that NO ONE knows we're going to celebrate. And make sure that no one we know will be there," Shikamaru answered. "I don't want everyone to start talking again."

"I'll do my best," Chouji said. _But I don't know who found out last time, so I can't guarantee anything. I guess we'll have to try our best and deal with what comes towards us._

**End Chapter 6**

Well, this took me a little longer to write than I thought it would. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It's almost the Thanksgiving holidays, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. But I'm hoping to do it before the holidays start. And I just started a new relationship Monday, so I'm really cheerful right now. I hope it shows in my works. Well, hope you liked the chapter! Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Celebrations

Well, I hope you're pleased with this next chapter. I've almost completely decided on my side pairings. There's just one more I'm considering. The side pairings won't be mentioned every chapter, but there will be chapters where the pairings make appearances. One of the side pairings will become important later, but it won't be mentioned til it's time to be important. However, one of my side pairings will make an appearance in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 7-Celebrations**

Shikamaru was hurrying to get ready for Chouji's celebration, having woken up late. Chouji had decided that he wanted to celebrate at Ichiraku, thinking that hardly anyone would be there, so they wouldn't be overheard. Shikamaru tripped over his shoes in his haste to get his clothes on. He threw his hair up and ran down the stairs, his mother staring at him in surprise.

"Shikamaru, is something the matter?" she asked. "You're never this active unless on a mission."

"I _am_ on a mission, Mom!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "I have to get to Ichiraku before Chouji kills me!"

_Damn it, how could I forget to set the alarm? I knew he wanted me there by noon. It's already half past! I bet Ino's furious with me. I hope she doesn't think I stood them up. I would hate to mess up when we've just started this out. I also hope that Chouji was right in assuming that hardly anyone would be at Ichiraku. Naruto's the only regular I know, and he's off on a mission right now. So maybe it will be empty._

"Shikamaru Nara, you're late!" Chouji exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger angrily. "We've been waiting here forever for you!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Why didn't you just start without me?"

"Because we're here to celebrate you and Ino, not me and Ino," Chouji replied. "It seemed pointless to start your own celebration without you."

"Well, it's not like it was my idea to celebrate in the first place," Shikamaru said grumpily. "This was all something that you came up with. You knew I would probably sleep late, so don't fuss at me. You knew I thought this entire celebration thing was too troublesome."

Ino glared at him. "Shikamaru! Are you implying that _I'm _too troublesome?" she asked furiously.

"What? No!" Shikamaru exclaimed, his face a little panicky. "I just meant that coming all the way out here to celebrate our relationship is troublesome. We could've celebrated at one of our homes or something."

"We're already here, so let's just do this," Chouji said. "After you."

He allowed Shikamaru and Ino to enter first, so they went and sat down. They had already ordered their food when Chouji came in. He sat next to them a moment later, his eyes scanning the area. Shikamaru was looking for anyone they might know, but Ino was just sitting and smiling, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Their food arrived and they started eating.

"So, did ya see anyone we know?" Chouji asked.

"No," Shikamaru said. "How about you, Ino?"

Ino looked up at him. "What?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Do you see anyone we know here?

"I didn't look," Ino admitted. She glanced around quickly. "No, I don't-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Sakura," she breathed.

"What?" Shikamaru and Chouji said, looking at where she was staring.

"Sakura's sitting right over there," Ino replied. "And it looks like she's not alone."

Shikamaru groaned. "Just great. Why did such a troublesome girl come here?"

"Looks like she's just hanging with a few friends," Chouji commented. "I see her with Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji."

"Neji?" Ino repeated loudly.

Shikamaru spat out his drink. "What? I thought he was on a mission with Naruto!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth. _This will be very troublesome._

"I guess Naruto's back," Chouji said.

"Damn it," Ino said. "That means that he'll be coming here soon. I know they can't have been back long, because yesterday they were still out. I guess they got back today. So he should be on his way here." _**Naruto's the last person I want here! He's got such a big mouth!**_

"Should we leave?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know," Ino answered.

But before they could make a decision, the foursome at the other table spotted them and got up to talk to them. Ino immediately shoveled food into her mouth to avoid saying anything. Shikamaru had his face so low it was practically in the noodles. Chouji feigned deafness when they walked up.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura said enthusiastically. When no one said anything, she cleared her throat loudly. "I said hey, guys!"

Ten-Ten smiled. "Hey, everyone!" They still didn't reply and she looked annoyed. "Hey, answer us!"

_I don't think they get it._

_**Go away!**_

_How troublesome._

Sakura growled. "I guess you'll continue to ignore us. Fine then, you're all just rude."

Chouji felt a slight twinge of guilt. "Oh, hey guys!" he said, trying to pretend like he had just noticed them.

"Finally," Ten-Ten commented. "Hey, Chouji. What are you guys doing here?"

"Just hanging," Chouji said.

Both girls grinned. "Are they on a date?"

Ino's face darkened and Shikamaru stared at the ceiling.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Chouji said lightly. "What are you four doing here?" He was mainly addressing Neji. "What happened to your mission?"

"We arrived back late last night," Neji replied. "Shino is reporting everything to the Fifth. Naruto went home to sleep, but he said he might meet up with us here."

_**Oh, fabulous. I hope we can get outta here before he arrives.**_

"Naruto doesn't know yet, does he?" Chouji asked in a whisper.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. But he will soon enough."

Ino glared at her. "You don't have to tell him!"

"I never said I was going to," Sakura replied coolly.

"Well, just make sure you don't," Ino said.

"I won't," Sakura replied. "Anyway, Neji met up with us while we were in here. Me and Lee were celebrating the completion of some serious training and we invited Ten-Ten along. When we got here, we saw Neji and asked if he would like to join us."

Neji snorted. "You demanded that I join you."

"Same thing," Sakura said dismissively.

Ino grinned. "You and Lee were going to celebrate here? Alone?" _**Ooh, looks like I'm not the only one hitting it off with someone. But she seems to be trying to keep it hidden, just like us. Either that or they really are just friends. But I'll tell soon enough. She can't hide her emotions very well.**_

"Didn't I already say we invited Ten-Ten?" Sakura asked irritably. "This means that we weren't going to be alone!"

Lee looked a little uncomfortable in the situation. "They are making quite a big deal about this," he said quietly to Ten-Ten.

"That's because Ino's trying to shift the attention away from herself and Shikamaru. The only option she has is to bring light to you and Sakura's celebration," Ten-Ten explained in a whisper.

"Well, Ino, I don't think it matters to you who I'm celebrating with or whether or not we're going to be alone," Sakura said. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to celebrate our training."

"Well, celebrate away," Ino replied, returning to her ramen.

"So, Shikamaru, how are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru looked annoyed. "Just fine." _Why do all these troublesome people have to stand around and bother us?_

Just then, they heard someone else come in. All seven of them turned around at once, and two of them gasped rather loudly. Naruto had just strolled inside and stopped at the sight of all of them standing together. Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other nervously. The really didn't want Naruto finding out yet. He would undoubtedly spread it around, which meant it would reach their parents' ears. Neither of them had told their parents yet, wanting to keep their relationship out of the public eye until things were quite steady.

_The most troublesome person of all just arrived._

_**Damn it. The one person I needed to keep this from showed up. Our parents can't find out yet. They'll make such a big deal about it and I want some privacy about this. **_

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Why's everyone here?"

"Just getting some ramen," Chouji grunted.

"Did you all come together?" Naruto asked.

Chouji did some quick thinking. "Well, Shikamaru, Ino, and I came to celebrate our successful mission from last week," he said, trying to make himself sound sincere. Shikamaru and Ino just gaped at him, so he lightly kicked them both. "Right, guys?"

"Oh, right!" Ino said, cottoning on. _**Thank god he can be a quick thinker.**_

"Definitely," Shikamaru added. _Genius, Chouji. Absolutely genius._

"Well, what about you, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I've been training with Lee since you and Neji went on the mission, and we finally finished some intense training, so we came out to celebrate. We invited Ten-Ten along so she wouldn't be alone and met up with Neji when we got here," Sakura explained. "And we just now ran into those three," she added, referring to Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

"Well, I'm hungry, so we can catch up later," Naruto replied.

Neji stopped him from sitting down. "Once you finish eating, you're to come down to our usual training grounds."

"What for?" Naruto asked angrily.

"More training," Neji replied. "The Fifth expressed her desire for us to train together until Jiraiya can train you again. She said you can train with others if you like, but she specifically assigned me to you."

"Fine, fine," Naruto grumbled. "I'll see you then."

"Well, I think we can go, now," Ino said. "Nice seeing all of you! Bye!"

They hurried out of there, stopping after going out of sight. Chouji pulled out a bag of chips and started eating again. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand and held it loosely in her own.

"That was close," Ino said. "Good thinking, Chouji."

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "What would we do without you?"

"I'm sure you'd do fine," Chouji said. _After all, you're way smarter than I am, Shikamaru. You just panicked._

"So what now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's go watch the clouds," Ino suggested. She looked at Chouji.

Chouji shook his head. "I can't. I promised my father that I would help him out once we finished at Ichiraku."

"Well, I guess we'll see you later," Ino said. "Bye!"

"Have fun," Chouji said with a grin, walking away.

"See ya, man," Shikamaru said. _Oh god, alone time with Ino? This could either turn out really good, or really bad. I hope the former, but the latter is also possible._

_**Alone time with Shikamaru? I'm definitely looking forward to this! We haven't had alone time since we started dating. I'm interested in seeing where this is going.**_

They walked hand-in-hand to Shikamaru's favorite cloud-gazing spot, watching for either of their parents. They didn't see anyone they knew, aside from Kiba, who started laughing when he saw Shikamaru. Shikamaru scowled, remembering how Kiba had seen him dressed as Sasuke. He hoped the whole thing would die down soon, but wasn't going to bet anything that it was. When they arrived, they laid down side-by-side, still holding each other's hand.

_This is nice, but rather quiet and awkward._

_**I wish he would say something. I don't want to make him uncomfortable by speaking first. But I really hate this silence.**_

"Shikamaru, are you worried about our parents finding out?" Ino asked after a while.

Shikamaru thought to himself for a moment. "Not really," he replied. "I mean, I don't think anyone will tell them. They'll find out on their own or when we tell them."

"I don't really want my parents to know yet," Ino admitted. "I like to have some privacy with my life, and I don't want them butting into our relationship."

"I agree," Shikamaru said.

They continued to lay together in silence, watching the clouds go by. After about an hour, Ino was feeling sleepy, so she shifted herself until her head was on his chest. He didn't mind at all, so he wrapped one arm around her and held her close. But once she was in position, Ino found that she wasn't at all sleepy. She just laid there with her eyes open, watching Shikamaru watch the clouds. It seemed that he noticed she was doing so, because his gaze shifted onto her.

"What?" Ino asked, seeing that he was watching her.

"Nothing," Shikamaru replied quietly. "Nothing at all."

They continued to stare at each other, breathing softly. Ino felt so at peace with the world as she looked into his eyes. He didn't even look away from her, not wanting to break the moment. After a minute of staring, both of their hearts pounding wildly in their chests, their lips met in gentle, yet passionate kiss.

**End Chapter 7**

I almost turned into a squealing fangirl when I wrote the ending. I thought it was wonderful. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. I haven't decided if I'm going to include Neji and Naruto's training session in my next chapter or not. I was originally going to, but I'm not sure how interested everyone will be in something that doesn't involve Ino or Shikamaru. But I might do it anyway, just because I want to. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. Training

Yes, it's time for the next chapter. I don't have much to say except that finals are coming soon, so that will keep me from updating as much. And as soon as we let out for Christmas break I'm going out of town for a week, so I won't be updating til probably the new year begins. I might have time for one more chapter before finals, though. Enjoy!

Thoughts:_Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 8-Training**

Ino was hurrying to get ready that morning, her head still full of the events of the previous afternoon. Team 10 was going out to the training grounds, sans Asuma, for the first time since Ino and Shikamaru started going out. She was nervous about battling her own boyfriend, even if it was just for training.

_**I can't believe we shared our first kiss yesterday. He's so amazing…I really don't wanna fight him today. But I can't expect Chouji to just fight us and not have us fight each other.**_

She gave a hurried goodbye to her parents and headed over to their training grounds. On the way there, she met up with Chouji, who was munching on his usual bag of chips.

"Morning, Ino," Chouji said. "How was yesterday?" he asked, a strange smile on his face.

"What do you mean-oh." _**Shikamaru Nara, you have a big mouth.**_

Chouji grinned. "I'm not trying to pry," he said. _But I would like you to confirm that the kiss wasn't just a figment of Shikamaru's imagination._

"It's fine," Ino replied. "I figured you'd be the first to know, other than ourselves, of course."

_Ah, so it really did happen. _"So, how do you feel about fighting him for the first time since ya'll started dating?" Chouji asked.

"I'm not really excited about it, truth be told," Ino admitted. "I mean, I know it's not going to be harmful, but my mentality won't allow me to harm him."

"So just practice the Mind Transfer technique," Chouji suggested.

"It just feels wrong to use techniques and jutsus on my boyfriend," Ino said.

"Don't think of him as your boyfriend in training, then," Chouji said. "Think of him as your partner and teammate. You two have been teammates longer than ya'll have been dating."

"Yeah, I know," Ino said.

"So don't sweat it, or I'll have to give you a neck," Chouji joked.

"Ok, thanks," Ino said.

They walked together towards the training grounds, where Shikamaru was standing, staring at something in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"They beat us to it," Shikamaru replied, pointing at a pair of fighters in their spot.

Naruto and Neji were training in Team 10's usual spot, not noticing their audience. They looked as if they had been at it for several minutes at least. Both looked as if the other's attacks weren't landing. Ino was angry.

"We always come here!" she exclaimed. "Why can't they go train elsewhere?"

"It's Neji," Shikamaru said. "He's got a God complex." _I don't want to deal with such a troublesome person so early in the morning._

"Let's just wait for them to finish," Chouji said. _But knowing those two, it will take a while._

After sharing a significant look, Shikamaru and Ino nodded, sitting down next to Chouji to watch the pair fight. Ino found their battle rather boring, having seen them go at it several times before. Her eyes roamed around the area, stopping on something a few feet away from the battling pair. Hinata was standing in the shadows of the trees, watching Naruto and Neji. Ino nudged Shikamaru and pointed her out to him. He nudged Chouji and did the same.

"Wonder what she's doing," Ino said. _**Aside from enjoying her "view".**_

"Probably trying to pick up tips or something," Chouji replied. _Or pick up on Naruto._

"Doubtful," Shikamaru said. "If she wanted to get tips, she would ask someone for help. I think she just wants to watch the battle for fun, like we are." _I won't point anything out to those two. It's really none of our business anyway, so I won't make it a big deal._ He sighed. "I hope they hurry up. I don't have all day to spend here waiting to train."

"Like what?" Ino inquired curiously.

"I have to watch the clouds later," Shikamaru answered simply.

Ino snorted. "Because that's so much more important than training," she said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

Naruto and Neji appeared to have finally warmed up, because they started going at each other harder. Neji jabbed at Chakra points while Naruto dodged skillfully, taking care to make as many shadow clones as possible. Neji had to resort to his Hakkeshou Kaiten to keep them all from hitting. Naruto aimed a Rasengan at Neji's chest, but he dodged and started up his Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, which caused Naruto slight panic. He started multiplied his shadow clones again, hoping for the best. On the sidelines, Team 10 was just staring wide-eyed, fascinated with the battle. Hinata was clutching the tree nervously, praying for Naruto's safety. She knew that Neji would never dream of going easy on anyone, especially Naruto.

"This is intense," Ino stated.

Shikamaru nodded. "They're really giving their all, even though it's just a practice battle." _I'm glad we don't go that far._

Naruto and Neji decided to stop shortly afterwards, heading over to their onlookers.

"So, what did ya think?" Naruto asked.

"You two were really giving it your all," Shikamaru replied. "Nice battle."

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean, giving it our all? You mean you actually thought that was the best we could do?" He laughed. "Dream on, Shikamaru. If I'm going to be Hokage one day, it wouldn't happen if that performance over there was my best. It was just practice. I've hardly used any Chakra."

"But Neji started using the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, which is one of his best moves," Ino pointed out. "We just assumed it was the best you two could do."

"Oh, he likes to do that to challenge me," Naruto explained dismissively. "It was no big deal."

Back in the shadows of the trees, Hinata let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried for a minute there, but was confident that Naruto wouldn't lie to friends about things like that. She started to leave when the sound of her own name froze her.

"I'm surprised Hinata didn't come down here," Naruto said. "She usually likes watching us fight for some reason."

Neji surveyed Naruto slowly, fighting the impulse to shake his head. "Hinata is here, standing over in those trees," he said quietly, pointing to her spot.

Hinata was trying to hear what they were saying about her, but whatever Neji said was lost in the wind. She contemplated moving closer when footsteps made her halt.

"Hey, Hinata! What are you doing back here?" Naruto asked, looking at her curiously.

Hinata's face flushed. "Um…I was just…watching…the-the fight," she stuttered.

"You didn't have to hide, you know," Naruto said cheerfully. "We like it when you watch, actually!"

Hinata's face got redder. She lowered her head so he wouldn't notice. "I-I didn't really…know that."

Ino was watching from afar. "She's such a strange girl," she remarked. _**And she's always so nervous and fidgety around Naruto. I don't see why. There's nothing really all that amazing about him, aside from his ability to get damn lucky in sticky situations.**_

"Should we begin?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Ino said. "Come on, Shikamaru."

Neji sat down to watch them fight and he was shortly joined by Naruto and a still blushing Hinata. Team 10 had formed a triangle, with Chouji as the tip and Shikamaru and Ino as the corners. It was a one-on-one-on-one battle. Shikamaru started up with his Shadow Binding technique, going after Ino, who was aiming a Mind Transfer at Chouji. Chouji enlarged his left arm and it shot out at Shikamaru, ending his attempts at his Shadow Binding. Because of this, Ino's Mind Transfer worked. Not wanting to injure Shikamaru, she gently tossed him on the ground and had Chouji slap himself in the head for being mean. She released the Jutsu and returned to her own body.

"Ok, that wasn't too bad," Shikamaru said. "But Chouji, you need to remember Ino when you go after me or me when you go after Ino. It doesn't always happen, but sometimes you forget about the other person and can get caught." He turned to Ino. "Now, I know I'm your boyfriend, but don't go that easy on me. It's training! Think of me and Chouji as the enemies."

"Now, Shikamaru, we get to lecture you," Chouji said. "You weren't paying enough attention to me because you were focused on catching Ino's shadow, which is why I caught you. You need to be on constant alert. I know it's just training, but as you've said before, training doesn't mean going easy on everyone. Think of us as the enemy." He looked at Ino. "And next time you take over someone's mind, make it worthwhile! Don't just toss him lightly like nothing and then release."

"Well, Shikamaru, I think Chouji was right about how you needed to watch out for a second man. A mistake like that could really cost you in the field," Ino explained. "And Chouji, you didn't even pay the slightest bit of attention to me, which is why you were caught by my Mind Transfer. Remember both sides before you attack."

"Ok, let's go again!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Out on the sides, Neji was watching them closely, while Naruto was listening to what they were saying to each other. He found it interesting that each of them paid that much attention to the mistakes of the others. Hinata kept changing from watching Naruto to watching the fight, trying to decide which one was more important at the moment. When Naruto leaned back and accidentally touched her hand, she fainted.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked loudly.

Ino canceled her attempt at Mind Transferring to Shikamaru and rushed over.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Ino asked anxiously.

"She just kinda fainted," Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What happened right before she passed out?" Ino asked.

"I leaned back and accidentally touched her," Naruto replied, thinking. "Maybe I hurt her."

Ino groaned. "That's it? I guess she's ok, then. When she wakes up, try not to do anything to make her faint again."

"I didn't make her faint," Naruto retorted.

"Yes you did," Ino said. "When you get too close to her, she faints. Keep your space for now, please."

"I don't see why she would faint because of me," Naruto commented to himself.

"Is she ok?" Shikamaru asked when Ino returned.

"She's fine," Ino replied shortly. "Naruto just touched her again."

Chouji groaned. "Does he know that she likes him yet?"

Ino shook her head. "He's as clueless as ever. And anyway, we don't know for a fact that she does."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Let's just get started." _Women are not only troublesome, but clueless as well._

**End Chapter 8**

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Someone asked what my side pairings are, but I've mentioned two of them already. One of them was vaguely hinted at in the last chapter and one was getting nudged at in this chapter. I'm not going to outright say it until the time is right. It's more fun to keep people guessing and to allow them to figure it out for themselves. In two weeks I have finals, then I'm going on vacation for a straight week. There will be no updates during any of that time. And once the second semester starts, I'll have less time to update again because I won't have my computer class anymore. But if I can make time at home I'll still do an update every few weeks. There will be one more before finals, though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 9 coming soon!


	9. A Dangerous Mission

Ok, this is probably gonna be the last chapter I write til next year. I'm sorry but finals are coming up and the day after finals, I have to go out of town for about a week. I won't have time to update. So I hope you enjoy this one!

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 9-A Dangerous Mission**

Shikamaru woke up the next morning, his body sore from the previous day's training. They had spent the whole day and part of that night fighting each other, getting tougher with each hour. Asuma had dropped in to see how they were doing, returning later with the news that they would have a new mission the next day. So Shikamaru rolled out of bed to get dressed so he could see Tsunade about his new mission. While on his way out the house, he caught up with Chouji, who was eating his breakfast on the way.

"Morning, Shikamaru," Chouji said in between mouthfuls.

Shikamaru yawned. "Hey, Chouji. How are ya feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Chouji replied. "I'm a little worn from the Taijutsu training, but otherwise I'm ok." He looked around. "Where's Ino?"

"I'm guessing she's on her way to the Fifth's office," Shikamaru said. "I haven't seen her since we said good night last night."

Chouji grinned. "Verbally?"

Shikamaru's face flushed. "That's not very important."

_I guess that would be a no._ "You're always trying to be secretive, but it's not working. I'm your best friend and I know you better than anyone. You can't expect me to believe some of the shit you say."

_That doesn't mean you need to know whether or not I kissed Ino last night. It's private! _"Anyway, what type of mission do you think this will be?" Shikamaru asked, trying to change the subject.

_A subject change? How typical._ "It depends on what's going on right now," Chouji said. "Our last mission was to the Hidden Mist Village. We don't know anything going on elsewhere because of how long that mission took."

When they got to the Fifth's office, they saw Ino standing nearby, waiting for them. Asuma motioned for the three of them to follow him up to the office. While they walked, Shikamaru reached out and held Ino's hand, which caused Asuma to raise his eyebrows and give Chouji a questioning look. Chouji just grinned, giving Asuma several ideas on what was going on. But he couldn't think on it anymore because they arrived right outside Tsunade's office.

"Enter," Tsunade's voice said when they knocked on the door.

They walked in and immediately noticed that they weren't the only ones in there. Also inside were Kakashi with Team 7, sans Sasuke, who still couldn't go on missions, Kurenai with Team 8, Gai with his team, and Iruka. They took their places among the others and waited for Tsunade to speak. Clearly, this was an important mission.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're all here," Tsunade began. They all nodded. "Something very serious has happened amongst our allies in the Hidden Village of Sand." The atmosphere tensed. Kakashi's hand, which was resting on Naruto's shoulder, tightened its grip immediately. Naruto was staring at Tsunade with wide eyes, while Shikamaru's grip on Ino's hand tightened briefly, then went back to normal. "They will require immediate assistance. I shall be forming several teams for them, each for a different reason. However, don't expect to go with your teammates. There may be a possibility that you will all be split up, or that some teams will remain intact."

"What exactly do they need help with?" Asuma asked.

Tsunade sighed. "The Akatsuki raided the village earlier this week. During their raid, their new Kazekage, Gaara, was under attack. He became influenced by his inner demon, the Shukaku. The Shukaku destroyed half the village, killing citizens, the Akatsuki that attacked the village, and several Sand ninja. Amongst them was one of Gaara's siblings. He is now in a state of shock and is under intense medical care. Although he will remain their Kazekage, the entire village is in a panic. He didn't willing allow the Shukaku to take over, which is why he shall remain in power. But the death of one of his family by his own hand has caused him severe stress," she explained. "They require forces for backup in case of attack, help with the clean up of the village, assistance for those who lost loved ones in the attack, and personal protection over Gaara while he recovers. That's how the teams will be set up. There will be four teams of four, one for each of the tasks. These teams will not be able to contact each other until the mission is over, unless there is an extreme emergency."

Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke with difficulty. "Which of Gaara's siblings was murdered?"

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Kankurou."

Kakashi's grip on Naruto's shoulder slackened. "I see. How long til you form the teams?" he asked, his voice a little stronger.

"Shizune is finalizing them as we speak," Tsunade replied. "We shall wait for her in here. Once your teams are formed, you will have until tomorrow to prepare for departure. I will require everyone to leave the village tomorrow only because some of you have only just returned from other missions. You will need rest. No one is to train or overexert themselves in any way, shape, or form."

Asuma stepped forward. "Meaning no disrespect, Fifth, but it seems that you have miscalculated. There will not be four teams of four. Team 7 is short one member, which would mean that it would be three teams of four and one team of three."

"Iruka will be filling in for Sasuke," Tsunade answered. "I will have someone take over his classes while he is away."

"How long will the mission last?" Kurenai asked.

"Several months at least," Tsunade replied. "Do not take this mission lightly. It is A-ranked for some and S-ranked for others."

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to control himself.

"But why send Chuunins and Genins on missions for Jounins?" Iruka asked in surprise.

"I have complete faith in all of your abilities," Tsunade said. "There will be a Jounin assigned to each team and he or she will make sure of the survival of the others. This isn't the first time some of these ninja have been on such high ranked missions. I don't doubt they'll do fine."

Shizune walked in the room with the lists and handed them over to Tsunade.

_Please, for the love of God, have Ino and I on the same team._

_**Oh please let Shikamaru be on my team! I can't be parted from him for so long.**_

_This is making me nervous._

"Ok, the teams are to be titled as follows: Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, and Team Gai. If you wish to change teams, you can ask, but I will definitely say no. These teams were specially prepared for the tasks they've been assigned. Switching anyone out will be dangerous. I'm sorry if I displease you because you'll have to get over it."

Everyone was tensed up. Shikamaru and Ino were holding hands so tightly it was amazing there was any circulation. Naruto was almost shaking with excitement over the mission and anxiety over which task he would be assigned.

"Team Kakashi will be: Naruto, Iruka, and Hinata," Tsunade announced. Hinata reddened and Naruto jumped in the air at the prospect of teaming up with two of his senseis. "Team Kurenai will be: Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Lee. Team Gai will be: Shikamaru, Neji, and Ino." Shikamaru and Ino almost collapsed with relief, immediately hugging each other. "And Team Asuma will be: Kiba, Shino, and Chouji."

_Thank God we're together!_

_**Oh thank you!!! I couldn't bear it if we weren't teamed together!**_

"Ok, ok, which teams get which tasks?" Naruto asked, eager to get ready.

"Team Kurenai will be the assistance for those who lost loved ones, Team Kakashi will be in charge of Gaara's protection, Team Asuma will be doing the clean up of the village, and Team Gai will be the backup in case of another attack," Tsunade explained. "Kakashi's team has been formed in its way because Iruka is a Chuunin, Kakashi has the Sharingan, Hinata has the Byakugan, and Naruto is one of those that Gaara would trust."

"But why not assign Neji instead of Hinata since he is more powerful?" Gai asked. "No offense to you, Hinata."

"Because Neji will be needed as part of the backup team. His fighting skills could keep the village safe," Tsunade replied. "Kurenai's team has been formed because those are the ones who would profit the least from the other attacks. Asuma's team has been formed because those are the ones that I think would be able to help rebuild the quickest. Gai's team has been formed because I think Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation, along with Ino's Mind Transfer, would benefit extremely in times of attack. Although those are usually used for stealth, when combined with Neji's power, I think it would prove useful in times of attack." She stood up. "You are dismissed."

Shikamaru and Ino hurried over to Chouji. "I can't believe we're not together," Shikamaru said.

"Well, at least the two of you will be able to spend time together," Chouji said. "I would hate for all three of us to be separated."

"Well, look on the bright side," Ino said. "You're teamed with Asuma! All those years of him being your sensei will be useful."

"Yeah," Chouji said, cheered up by the thought. "Hey, we should all go cloud-watching together before we leave, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Ino asked suspiciously.

_Just in case one of us dies._ "Just in case we're gone for a very long time," Chouji replied, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I still can't believe Kankurou died," Shikamaru said. "That's just…I mean, I can't imagine how Temari must be feeling. We know Gaara's in a state of shock. It must be killing her to know that one of her brothers murdered the other, even if it was by accident."

"Will you be ok, going on this mission?" Ino asked. "Especially since Kakashi will be part of Gaara's protection?"

"I'll be fine," Shikamaru said. "I'm over it now. The best man won. I realized that I can't dwell on it forever. Besides, I never quite figured out my feelings anyway. It's my own fault I lost." _Besides, I have you now. That's healed me in a way nothing else could._

"Well, I hope you're right about being over it," Ino said. She paused. "Are you over the last mission yet?"

"I won't freeze up," Shikamaru said. "We've discussed this already. Although I put everyone in danger, you guys weren't angry with me. I think I'll be ok this time. But if I put you in danger again, don't you dare forgive me."

Ino wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. "Um, I think I'll be the judge on that one," she said.

"I'll miss you guys so much," Chouji said. "I don't interact much with Shino, so I guess my company will be Asuma and Kiba the whole time. But neither of them will be as fun as you guys."

"At least you'll be on a sane team," Shikamaru said. "Gai's completely over the top and Neji's so cold and distant sometimes. I'll be spending all my time with Ino and avoiding those two."

Ino stopped walking. "Hey, guys."

"What?"

"Promise me something, both of you," she said.

"What?" they both asked.

"Promise me you'll both come back alive," she replied. "Swear on it right now or I won't be able to leave here without going crazy." She held out her hand.

Shikamaru placed his on top of hers. "I promise you I will come back alive," he said.

Chouji placed his hand on top of Shikamaru's. "I promise you I will survive this mission," he said.

"And I promise both of you that I will live through this mission," Ino said.

After a few seconds of silence, the three of them dropped their hands and embraced each other in a large group hug, praying inwardly for each other's safety.

**End Chapter 9**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's quite a lot in one chapter, but I'm ready to get the rest of the plot moving. To explain a few things, this is not set in Shippuuden. This is after Sasuke left, but disregards Shippuuden. Sasuke has returned to the village but isn't allowed to go on missions anymore. I'll get more into Sasuke's story later on. The next few chapters will shift focuses around. I will have at least one or two chapters set for each team and their task, but this will all have to wait til the Christmas holidays are over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. An Interesting Conversation

Ok, before I begin, I'd like to inform everyone that I'm almost finished watching the current Shippuuden episodes. I'm finally catching up on canon, which I hope helps my fic make more sense. Oh and to fix a statement made in a previous chapter, Temari will be making an appearance very soon. I was originally gonna kill her instead of Kankurou but I decided not to once I got to the episodes with her in them. Anyway, I'm back from vacation and ready to give everyone some great chapters!

Thoughts: _**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 10-An Interesting Conversation**

"Hey, Ino! Wait up!"

_**Oh, what now? **_Ino sighed and turned around to see Sakura running towards her. "Sakura?"

"Hey," Sakura panted, stopping next to Ino. "I've been looking for you for a while now. Where have you been?"

"I was cloud-gazing with Shikamaru and Chouji," Ino replied. "They've just gone home to prepare for the mission."

"Good," Sakura said. "I came over here because I think we should talk."

Ino raised her eyebrows. "About what?"

"There's a few things I think we should discuss before we leave the mission since we might not see each other for a while," Sakura answered. "Is there anywhere we can go to be alone?"

_**This will be troublesome. **_"Uh, I guess we could go down to the training grounds or something," Ino suggested. "No one will be there tonight because the Fifth ordered us to rest."

"Good idea," Sakura said with a nod.

They walked together down to Team 10's training grounds. On the way there, Ino saw Sasuke going back inside his apartment, a pile of papers in his hands. Sakura saw him as well, her face reflecting a bit of regret. This look vanished as soon as his door was shut. They continued on in silence, each girl keeping what they just saw out of their mind.

"So, what's up?" Ino asked when they arrived. She sat down on a stump. "It must be important if we had to go all the way out here."

Sakura sat on a stump opposite Ino and turned to face her. "Listen, Ino, I know we're not really good friends anymore, what with all the Sasuke business that went down. But I want you to know that I hope you're ok on this mission," Sakura said.

Ino let out a small smile. "Well, Sakura, now that you mention Sasuke, there's something I've been meaning to say: he's all yours. Take him. I don't want him anymore. I have Shikamaru now and he's all I want and need." She sighed. "Sasuke was just a childhood crush, a dream that I knew would never come true. I held on to that dream for a long time, but after his return I realized I had to let that go. I have Shikamaru and I wouldn't replace him with Sasuke or anyone else."

"Do you love him?" Sakura asked abruptly.

"Who?" Ino asked. _**Did she not just hear me say I don't want Sasuke?**_

"Shikamaru, of course," Sakura replied. "Do you love him?"

"No," Ino answered. "I mean, I like him a lot, he's a great friend, and a really good boyfriend. But it's definitely too soon for me to love him. My feelings for him could grow to love if enough time passes, but for right now it's just like."

Sakura nodded. "I see." She sighed. "Well, I thank you for what you said. But it was wasted." Ino looked at her questioningly. "In a sense, I'm the same as you. Sasuke was just a childhood crush and a dream, only I hoped it would come true. But after some time, I knew that there was no way." She smiled. "I think I've found someone right for me, someone who will make me feel better than I've ever felt in my life."

"Who?" Ino asked excitedly.

Sakura blushed. "I'd rather not say just now. At least, not until I find out if anything will come of it."

"Oh, ok," Ino said, clearly disappointed. _**Damn. She knows who I like, but she won't tell me in return. Oh well.**_

Sakura hesitated. "Do you remember when Sasuke first returned?" she asked.

Ino nodded. "Yep. It was a day I'll never forget. I remember hearing he came back and I ran to the gates in excitement. But the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he had changed. I knew that he wasn't the Sasuke I had a crush on. I also knew that there was no way I could ever be with him." She sighed. "I think that's when my life finally started to make sense again."

"I remember running up to him and trying to embrace him," Sakura said. "I remember him pushing me back before I even got close enough. But he didn't say a word to me. He just pushed me back and walked right past me. He had to go to Tsunade's office, of course, before he was officially allowed back in the village. I remember him going into that apartment of his and only ever coming out to go get necessities and certain files, but he hardly spoke to anyone." She looked down at the ground sadly. "He hasn't said a word to me or Naruto since his return. The only people he says anything to usually don't get much time to reply back." Her eyes darkened a little. "I saw him talking to Shikamaru last week."

Ino's eyes widened. _**What the hell? Shikamaru never mentioned this! **_"About what?"

"It was while he was dressed like Sasuke," Sakura replied with a shrug. "I believe he asked Shikamaru why he did it. That's the only reason I can think of for Sasuke speaking to him. His _very _mild curiosity probably got the best of him. Either that or he wanted to make Shikamaru feel stupid."

"I'm guessing the latter," Ino said. She paused. "How do you think this mission will go?" she asked.

"I'm hoping it'll go well, but sometimes I'm not so sure," Sakura said. "It just seems to be so risky. I mean, if the Akatsuki failed to kidnap Gaara, doesn't that mean they'll come back to try again?"

"I agree with you on that, which is why I think Tsunade set up the teams the way she did," Ino said. She smiled. "I'm thrilled that I'm on the same team as Shikamaru, but I am worried for Chouji."

"Don't worry about him. You know he'll be fine," Sakura reassured her. "I like my team, too," she added, fighting back a smile.

Ino's smile changed to a mischievous grin. "Oh really? And who is on that team again?"

"Kurenai, Ten-Ten, and Lee," Sakura answered, her face a little flushed.

"So, would your liking for the team have anything to do with Lee being on it?" Ino asked, her smile wider than ever. _**I think I've figured you out, Sakura.**_

"I don't think that's any of your business," Sakura said coolly, but her face was redder than ever.

"Oh my god!" Ino exclaimed. "Sakura, I can't believe it! That is so sweet!" _**Ha, I figured it out! You can't hide anything from me, Sakura!**_

"What is?" Sakura asked, trying to sound as if she didn't know.

"You like Lee! That's just so sweet!" Ino exclaimed. "I thought so when we saw ya'll at Ichiraku, but I wasn't sure! Now I am!"

Sakura's face was burning. "Oh God, please don't tell anyone," she whispered.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Because I'm not ready for him to find out yet!" Sakura shouted. She covered her mouth when her voice echoed. "Sorry," she added quietly.

"Why don't you want him to find out?" Ino asked exasperatedly. "It's obvious that he's liked you since the day you met. How can you think that he would turn you down? I'm sure he would accept you in a heartbeat."

"I think that's the problem," Sakura replied. "I don't want him to get over excited about it! If he did find out, he'd go into one of those weird fits him and Gai have. I want it to be normal!"

"Well, when you fall for such a strange guy, normal is not an option," Ino pointed out. "Look, I know how you feel. When I first realized my feelings for Shikamaru, I was a little nervous about it. I thought he would refuse me and it would ruin our friendship. But he didn't and now I'm extremely happy. The only problem we have is the fact that we're not ready for our parents to know yet."

"Why not?" Sakura asked curiously.

Ino's face darkened. "They will make the biggest deal about it and we just want it to be a private matter between us."

"Well, how should I tell Lee?" Sakura asked.

"While you're on the mission with him," Ino replied simply. "It's the most obvious choice. You guys will have lots of time together and I'm sure you'll get the courage to spill the beans one of those days."

"I sure hope so," Sakura said. "It's hard to contain myself."

"So, when did this attraction start?" Ino asked. _**Because last I knew, you were still very much into Sasuke.**_

"Around the time we started training together," Sakura answered. "We were hanging out a lot and I realized that he has a very enjoyable personality, apart from the one that matches Gai's. But he's very hardworking, considerate, and very passionate about what he does." She smiled. "He's made me realize just how much I enjoy being a ninja. Sometimes, with all the missions and other bullshit we go through, it's hard to remember just why we love it."

"Well, I hope things go well for you," Ino said. "You deserve to have some of the same happiness that I do."

Sakura looked around for a moment, thinking of something else to say. "How's Shikamaru handling the mission?"

"He's fine with it, actually," Ino said. "I mean, I figured he'd have some issues, considering the team protecting Gaara and all the shit that went down last year. But he said he's over it all and that he's already happily moved on. I think his words were 'The best man won. Besides, I hadn't exactly figured out my feelings yet. It's my own fault I lost.', so I'm pretty sure that means he's ok with this whole thing."

"Well, if they have no interaction whatsoever, I don't think it'll even be considered a potential problem. Just be prepared in case they do," Sakura warned. She yawned. "I'm feeling very tired right now."

"Me too," Ino said. "This was a very interesting conversation, too. Not what I expected it to be at all."

"What did you expect it to be?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I didn't have a clue, but I didn't think it would be about our love lives and the boys involved in them," Ino replied.

"Well, that's just how things are," Sakura said. She stood up and stretched. "Well, good luck on the mission."

"You too," Ino said. "And Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"…Take care of yourself. Don't you dare die."

Sakura gave a brief laugh. "Don't worry about me, I won't be in any danger." She gave Ino a look. "You be sure to keep both yourself and Shikamaru safe. If either of you die, I will raise hell at your funeral."

Ino nodded. "It's a deal."

The two girls clasped hands and embraced each other. "I'll see you in the morning," Sakura said.

"You too," Ino said. "And Sakura, make sure Lee doesn't try to change for you. I know from experience that if the guy tries to change himself, it just makes him look like a douchebag."

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry. Lee isn't going to do that. He likes being like Gai way too much to change who he is."

"Impressionable young minds should be handled with a hell of a lot more care," Ino said, shaking her head.

And with that, the two girls departed for their homes.

**End Chapter 10**

Well, this chapter was mainly to clear up the air on one of my side pairings and to give just a little more backstory on what's going on with Sasuke. I haven't decided if I'm going to do a full chapter backstory on Sasuke or just continue to give a little in following chapters. Anyway, I hope this turns out ok. I was unaware, in writing the last chapter, that Shippuuden had already done my idea of Akatsuki kidnapping Gaara. I had heard he was the Kazekage, but I didn't know about the kidnap til I watched it a few days ago. But my idea is different from theirs and I hope everyone can forgive my mistake. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 11 coming soon!


	11. The Departure

I'm going to take a little bit of time to thank all of my reviewers so far. I've forgotten to do so in previous chapters, but I want them to know that I appreciate the feedback. If I ever have any problems with my fic, feel free to let me know about them. I would prefer learning from my mistakes over thinking everything's just fine.

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 11-The Departure**

The morning of the mission dawned bright and warm. Ino felt that it was a good omen for them. She packed her things, kissed her parents goodbye, and headed out for the Konoha gates, where everyone was meeting. When she was about halfway there, she met up with Shikamaru, who was looking rather grumpy. She clasped his hand in hers and smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. _**I bet he's tired.**_

"Tired," Shikamaru grunted, rubbings his eyes with his free hand. _This is such a troublesome mission._

_**I was right. **_"Well, cheer up a little. This may be a depressing mission, but at least we get to spend time together," Ino pointed out.

Shikamaru didn't reply because he was too tired. He drug his feet in the dirt the rest of the way to the gates. Ino was a little irritated at the slow pace, but she didn't want to make him speed up when he was so sluggish. When they arrived, she saw that everyone else was already there, sans Kakashi, who was always late. Tsunade was standing nearby, waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Ok, that just leaves Kakashi," Tsunade said, counting everyone. "Does anyone know when he'll get here?"

Everyone shook their heads and looked around for a sign of him. They waited for well over an hour before they even heard someone approaching. Tsunade stood up and the others followed her lead. A second later, Kakashi popped into view.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said. "See, I was on my way when a cat got stuck in a tree. I had to help the old dear get the cat down before I showed up."

"Liar," Tsunade muttered under her breath. "Right. Well, we're all here, so let's go over everything one last time," she said in normal tones. "Team Kakashi, consisting of Naruto, Iruka, and Hinata, will be in charge of Gaara's protection. This is the highest priority task and shouldn't be taken lightly. Team Gai, consisting of Shikamaru, Ino, and Neji, will be in charge of back-up protection for the Sand Village. This is the second highest priority task and should be treated as a life-or-death matter if anything were to happen. Team Asuma, consisting of Chouji, Kiba, and Shino, will be in charge of rebuilding anything that was destroyed during the attack. And lastly, Team Kurenai, consisting of Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Lee, will be in charge of guidance for the distressed victims of the disaster." She paused. "Even if your task seems very unimportant, treat it as if it were the most important mission you've ever gone on. Our alliance with them cannot afford to be compromised. Do as you're instructed and come home in one piece."

"How often shall we make reports?" Kakashi asked.

"Only send messages to me if something very dangerous or important has happened, is happening, or is going to happen," Tsunade replied. "I don't want to risk not having any messengers around in emergencies because of some weekly report that has practically no meaning. I'll take full reports on the mission when everyone returns." She looked fiercely at everyone in turn. "Do your best and remember that you're representing Konoha." She paused again. "Now, go!"

"Yes," everyone said at once.

They all started running at once, splitting up into their groups as they went. Although they were traveling together, it was decided that a mass group of ninja would attract more attention than four sets of four-man cells that were spread out a bit. The plan was to meet up once more at the Sand Village entrance before going off to do the assigned tasks. Team Kakashi was taking the left side of the trees, Team Gai was taking the right, Team Asuma was taking the road, and Team Kurenai was taking cover in the trees, but running under them instead of on them.

Shikamaru and Ino were still holding hands as they jumped, not wanting to be separated from each other. Neji and Gai didn't say anything to this, but kept their eyes ahead. Neji was placed behind the others in case they were being followed. Gai was ahead, leading the group onward. Shikamaru and Ino weren't used to going the speed that Gai and Neji were going, so they had to struggle to keep up at times. Although it was a three-day journey to the Sand, it was clear that Gai wanted to try to get there in less time.

Chouji was worrying about his two best friends. This was the first mission he'd ever gone on that he wasn't with either of his best friends. It was a weird feeling for him that was only increased by the fact that his two teammates were people he didn't often socialize with. Shino didn't talk much, which creeped Chouji out. Kiba would talk to Akamaru at random, something that Shino was used to, but it surprised Asuma and Chouji the first bunch of times he did it.

"Guys, I think we should take cover under the trees," Asuma said suddenly.

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"I have a feeling that we're about to run into trouble," Asuma answered shortly.

"But Team Kurenai is under the trees," Kiba pointed out.

"We'll take the right side so we don't run into them," Asuma said. "Go, now!"

The foursome jumped right and continued running right under the trees. Chouji looked up and saw, to his delight, his other two teammates running above them. He didn't say anything, not wanting to blow their cover, but it was reassuring to know exactly where they were. He felt that it would be easy to travel knowing that they were safe.

While she was running, Sakura found that her thoughts were straying back to the conversation she had with Ino the previous night. Some of the words the two girls exchanged were ringing in her head. The one that spoke the loudest was when Ino told Sakura that she should confess her feelings to Lee. She just didn't know how to do it. With Sasuke, it was always easy to let him know that she cared. But Lee wasn't anything like Sasuke, which made things very different and a hell of a lot harder for her. She just hoped that things would fall into place for her, like they did so many other times.

Team Kakashi was running at full speed, something that pleased Naruto immensely. Kakashi was in a hurry to get to the Sand as quickly as possible, but his speed was nothing compared to Naruto's. Hinata and Iruka were going slower than the two ahead of them, but Iruka was doing his best to at least catch up with Kakashi to figure out why they were traveling so quickly. He had his suspicions about it, but didn't want to act like his assumptions were fact.

"Gai-sensei, shall I use the Byakugan?" Neji asked, after over five straight hours of traveling. "I don't think we should rest until I've thoroughly checked the area."

"Rest? What rest?" Gai asked with a laugh. "It's much too soon to rest, Neji! This is the Springtime of Youth! No rest until nightfall!"

Shikamaru looked at Neji exasperatedly. "What the hell does Springtime of Youth mean?"

Neji sighed. "Please don't ask that question again," he said. "I'm so tired of hearing about youth. It's getting ridiculous."

"Does Gai-sensei always act like this?" Ino asked.

Neji nodded. "Most unfortunately, yes. What's worse is he's got Lee acting almost exactly like him. I'm surprised Ten-Ten and I haven't lost our minds yet."

_**So am I. But then again, maybe their sanity limit stretches further than mine.**_

_This is all so troublesome. We woke up so early and he won't even let us rest. My body isn't going to be very pleased with me. A three-day journey can't be done with very little rest, especially since I got very little sleep last night. I hope Ino will be ok through this._

"I can't believe he's not going to let us rest," Ino muttered.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Hopefully he'll get really worn out soon and we'll have to."

"I wouldn't bank on it," Neji butt in, having been listening to the conversation. "Unless he feels that it would benefit us to rest in a certain place, we won't be stopping for a while. I'd conserve all your energy if I were you." He paused. "I'm checking the area." He closed his eyes. "Byakugan!"

_I hope we don't find trouble._

_**I wonder why he decided to check the area? Was it instinct or just a safety measure?**_

"Gai-sensei," Neji said suddenly. "There are three ninja on the main road."

"Team Asuma?" Gai asked.

"No, they've taken cover under the trees," Neji replied. "They're from the Hidden Village of Sound, I believe."

"Well, let's not start trouble with them," Gai said. "They might not be after us, you know. Just ignore them."

I don't like the sound of this. Ignore potential trouble? Gai-sensei will be more trouble than I thought.

Once night had completely fallen, Gai had been pestered by the other three to stop for the night. Shikamaru and Ino had almost collapsed in exhaustion and were instantly asleep when they laid down. Neji had scanned the area with Byakugan and was keeping it activated while he relaxed. He didn't want to go to sleep in case the ninja from before decided to attack them. Gai, who had insisted that he needed no rest, was out cold within minutes. The entire atmosphere was still, making Neji perk up his senses.

Team Asuma camped not too far from Team Gai, something that Chouji was thankful for. If it wasn't for the fact that he feared being attacked by Gai or Neji, he would've gone to see Shikamaru and Ino. But he contented himself with knowing that if either of them were attacked, he would hear it. So he went to sleep, completely ignoring Kiba and Akamaru's snores.

Team Kurenai had stopped before all the other teams so they could get a really good start in the morning. Sakura was keeping watch for a while, trying to decide how best to approach Lee with her confessions. She was also trying to decide how best to defend her teammates in case of attack. Even though it had been a while ago, the three ninja they spotted had made her nervous. She kept her watch near Lee, listening to him breathing softly. She fought back the impulse to grab his hand when it strayed near hers in his sleep.

"Sakura, where the hell has your courage gone?" Sakura asked herself with a sigh.

Team Kakashi had traveled longer than any other team, mainly because Naruto refused to stop for so long. Hinata and Iruka weren't quite used to Naruto's insane speed, so they had tired out first. It was only when Kakashi threatened to use his "deadly technique" that Naruto decided a little rest was needed. Of course, he was sound asleep within minutes, but his sleep was very troubled and it was clear that he couldn't wait to get up and keep going. Hinata was supposed to be asleep, but she couldn't manage it. So she watched Naruto sleeping, knowing exactly what he was thinking about at the moment. And even though they were assigned the most dangerous task of the mission, she couldn't help feeling blessed to be on his team.

**_Two days later…_**

All four teams were assembled on the border of the Hidden Village of Sand, awaiting their escorts. Team Kakashi was the first to arrive thanks to Naruto's stubbornness. Team Gai was a little behind them, Team Asuma a little further back, and Team Kurenai showing up last. But once all the teams were together, everyone was saying their final goodbyes for a few months. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were huddled together away from everyone else.

"Please be careful, both of you," Chouji said in a pleading voice. "I don't know what I'll do without my two best friends."

"Chouji, don't worry about us," Ino said with a pat on his back. "We love you too much to leave you by yourself."

"And you shouldn't worry about such troublesome things, anyway. Although it's a difficult mission, the chances of death aren't that high," Shikamaru replied. "We'll all be fine. I just hate how we won't get to speak to you for a while."

"Take notes of everything that happens and tell us all about it when we get back to Konoha," Ino said. "We'll do the same for you, of course."

The team escorts were walking towards the group. "It's time," Kakashi said to everyone at large. "Finish your goodbyes."

Chouji embraced both of them at the same time. "I love you guys. Stay safe."

"We love you too, Chouji," Ino said.

"Yeah, we really do," Shikamaru added.

And on that note, the three of them departed with their assigned teams, each wondering when they would be reunited again.

"I hope everything works out," Ino said in a worried voice, watching Chouji's departing back.

Shikamaru put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It will."

**End Chapter 11**

I know it was a pretty rushed chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long. I like to keep all my chapters around the same length. If I had explained the other two days, the chapter would've been about three times the usual size, maybe bigger. Oh and don't worry, I'll reveal who the three ninja were in a later chapter. And it actually is pretty important, but not right now. I have a good chunk of my plot planned out already and I'm working on filling in the space between. The next few chapters will be focused around the different teams and in those chapters, I will reveal the last of my side pairings! I've already hinted around to the first two. The last one was vaguely hinted at in a previous chapter, but I doubt anyone understood it for what it was. But don't worry! The last pairing is on its way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 12 coming soon!


	12. Gaara's Protection

It's time for yet another chapter. I've got a lot of the plot already formed in my head and I'm just trying to figure out how to put it in chapter format. I hope you're pleased with this chapter. The next few will be about the different teams and how they're doing. I hope it's not too boring. Oh, as a side note, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji will not be in this chapter. This one is about Team Kakashi. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 12-Gaara's Protection**

Team Kakashi was on its way to the Kazekage's office, where Gaara was being kept. Their attendant was going at an even pace, which irritated both Kakashi and Naruto. They wanted to hurry off to the tower and get to their mission. Hinata and Iruka were both feeling a little nervous about their mission. It had been a long time since Iruka had been on a serious mission because he usually worked at the academy. Hinata was just worried about her abilities. Sure, she had practiced a lot and discovered which jutsus were right for her, but she had never been on an S-ranked mission before. The thought scared her a little bit, though she would never admit it.

"How much longer til we get there?" Kakashi asked impatiently.

"Not too much longer," the attendant replied.

"Can we go a little faster, please?" Kakashi asked through gritted teeth.

"We're going at an even pace so we don't startle any of the villagers. There's no need to rush. Gaara has people watching over him until you get there. He'll be fine during the ten minutes it will take us to get there," the attendant explained.

Naruto growled. "I don't care. We were given this mission and the most important thing is to treat it like it's a life-or-death situation. The longer we take to get there, the less important it's going to feel. Let's speed up!"

The attendant glared at them both. "Fine, we'll go _a little _faster. But we'll still keep a pretty even pace."

_Inside the Kazekage's office…_

"Miss Temari, they're almost here."

Temari nodded, not taking her eyes off of her brother. Ever since the attack, Gaara had just been lying in the bed, eyes wide open. He hadn't moved an inch, nor registered that people were around him. Temari hadn't left his side since then, afraid that something would happen to him. The lack of sleep was making her look older than she actually was and her resemblance to Gaara was more pronounced. She spoke after several long, painful minutes.

"Who is in his protection squad?"

"Well, I read the report to you before…"

"Read it again!"

"Ok, fine. According to the Fifth Hokage, Gaara's protection unit consists of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka Umino, and Hinata Hyuuga. Apparently they're the best for the job."

Temari's eyes widened. "What? You…you didn't say…I wasn't expecting…" She stood up suddenly.

"Miss Temari? What's wrong?"

Temari didn't answer. Her eyes were almost as wide as her brother's, her heart pounding furiously. She hadn't felt this anxious since the Akatsuki attack. However, it was a different type of anxious.

"Miss Temari…they're here."

Temari swallowed and nodded. "Send them in."

Just outside the office doors… 

"Ok, she says you're allowed inside," the attendant said. "We had to make sure she wasn't going to attack you on sight."

"Why would she attack us?" Iruka asked nervously.

"She's become very jumpy since the attack and threatens anyone that comes too close to Gaara," the attendant answered.

"Temari has gone insane?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No, I'm sure she hasn't," Kakashi replied. "She's a very strong person. The attack just has her unsettled. She'll be back to normal once Gaara's safety is secured."

The doors opened and Team Kakashi walked into the office. Naruto was already heading for Gaara's bedside, while Iruka and Hinata were standing off to the side, staring at Gaara. The only person whose eyes weren't on Gaara was Kakashi. He was looking at someone else and she was looking back.

"Kakashi…" Temari whispered, her eyes still wide. She ran forward and embraced him tightly. "I…I can't believe you're here." She buried her face in his shoulder and he felt a wet spot forming.

Kakashi placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently away from him. "Temari, please get a hold on yourself," he said, looking directly in her eyes. You're a strong woman. Don't let your emotions overcome you at a time like this. Not now, when Gaara needs you the most. He needs a big sister that will be strong all the time, especially when things get tough."

Temari wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sniffed. "I know. And I'm sorry that I lost it just now. It's just…I wasn't expecting to see you. And after everything that's just happened…it was a little overwhelming."

"That's completely understandable. But remember this: I came here as part of Gaara's protection. That task will come first."

"I know. That's how it should be." She sighed. "It's just…after what happened to Kankurou…it's nice to know that I still have someone: you and Gaara. But with Gaara in his current state, I've never felt more alone."

Kakashi extended his hand out and placed it gently on her cheek. "Temari, you are the future Mrs. Hatake. In a few months time, Gaara won't be the only family you have left. You should never feel alone. I know what you're going through, and I don't mean to be harsh about it, but you seriously need to wake up and realize that now's not the time for an emotional breakdown. We have a mission and we're going to do it. The question is, will you help us or prevent us from succeeding with your current attitude?" He smiled. "Now, go get some rest and leave Gaara to us."

Temari smiled back at him. "Thank you," she said softly. "I think I will get some sleep. Take care of him, please." She kissed Gaara's forehead lightly and pecked Kakashi on the cheek before heading out of the room.

Everyone else in the room, with the exception of Gaara, was now staring at Kakashi. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"That was a ridiculous amount of sap, sensei!" he exclaimed. "I mean, come on! This is an S-ranked mission! No time for any of that romance crap."

Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto, it looks like you've still got some growing up to do. But don't worry. Someday soon, you'll find a girl that's perfect for you and brings out your 'sappy' side." His eye cut to Hinata, who was gazing at Naruto and was oblivious to Kakashi's stare.

"Whatever," Naruto said dismissively. "Let's do this."

The attendant nodded. "Right. Well, we've been observing Gaara for the past week and he's definitely in a state of shock. Nothing registers in his mind whatsoever. We believe he has no idea that anyone is even in the same room as him. He just stares at the ceiling and doesn't blink at all."

"Is it possible he's asleep?" Iruka asked, his eyes trailing over Gaara's immobile face.

"No, that's definitely impossible," the attendant answered. "As I'm sure you know, Gaara is a Jinchuuriki. His demon is Shukaku, which fully comes out when Gaara is asleep. Because of this, Gaara never sleeps. Ever. His current state seems more like paralysis."

"So that's it? Paralysis?" Iruka asked, trying to figure out the situation.

"No," the attendant replied, shaking his head firmly. "All of Gaara's limbs are in proper working order. We think he's just so surprised that he killed his own brother that he can't think properly."

"Gaara has killed so many people before. Why would he get like this now?" Naruto asked angrily, his fists balled up.

"Gaara is the Kazekage now. His outlook on life has completely changed since the attack on Konoha. He no longer hates and most certainly doesn't kill, unless the situation is critical. He even began to form bonds with Temari and Kankurou. It would be heartbreaking for him to kill someone he began to care so much for."

"Have you discovered what caused his demon to emerge?" Kakashi asked sharply.

"We believe all the stress and chaos from the Akatsuki attack made him very restless. When Gaara becomes restless, so does his demon. At some point, it all became too much. From what the reports say, Kankurou tried to stop Gaara's demon from completely taking over and got killed in the attempt. It was at that point that Gaara's entire body locked up and his brain seemed to stop sending signals to the rest of his body. Temari was so grief-stricken that she finished off the attackers that still remained and pushed aside anyone that stood in her way of getting to her brothers."

"What have you attempted to get Gaara to show any sign of life?" Kakashi asked.

"We've talked to him, shone bright lights in his eyes, made the loudest noises possible, even slapped him in the face. His expression didn't change in the slightest. The only reason we know his entire body is entirely locked up is the fact that his sand protection didn't come to his aid when we hit him. Temari hid his gourd away in the closet for now. We believe that his state will change as time passes. But that's why you're here. Now that his sand barriers are useless, he needs guards. Temari has been watching over him for the past week, but her body is worn from lack of sleep. And in any case, if another major attack were to occur, she could not protect Gaara on her own."

"We'll do whatever it takes to ensure his safety," Kakashi said firmly. "Thank you."

Naruto's fists were tight against his side. "How could this happen?" he whispered. "Gaara…Gaara was always so tough. How could he fall like this?"

Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Everyone has their weak moments, Naruto. Even the toughest ninja in the world can have a breakdown. Don't think badly of him for this."

Hinata stepped forward. "Naruto…I…I believe he will get through this." She gulped. "After all, he's strong like you. And you…I know you would get through a situation like this…because you're the strongest person I know." She looked away and blushed.

Naruto's rage subsided a little at her words. "Thank you, Hinata," he said softly. "I think you're right about that." He looked at Gaara again. "I'll do my best to protect him until that time comes."

Kakashi sat down next to Gaara's bed with a sigh. "This is more complicated than I thought. I didn't think his sand protection would be gone. If any of the other villages find out about this…"

"…They'll attack to try to take over the village," Iruka finished with a nod. "Well, let's hope the information doesn't get out." He sat next to Kakashi and leaned in close. "Now, I have a question for you," he said quietly.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his usual book.

"Are you going to let your feelings for your fiancée cloud your judgment?"

"What makes you think I would? Were you not listening to everything I said to her?"

"Oh, I was," Iruka assured him. "But let's face it. If she was in danger, you might abandon your post to save her."

"Temari's one of the strongest people I know. She can hold her own in battle quite nicely. She is a Jounin, after all. I'm completely confident that she can protect herself. Temari's not some tragic damsel-in-distress, which is one of the things I love most about her," Kakashi explained. "If she needs saving, I'll know."

"Alright," Iruka said, though he sounded skeptic. "Now, onto something else I'm curious about. Why did the Fifth assign Hinata to this mission when Neji would've been more suitable?"

"Well, Neji would be more suited as the back-up ninja for the village's protection," Kakashi replied. "Also, the Byakugan will be useful in our situation." He paused for a moment. "It could also be that…well, Hinata would be more comfortable in this group than Gai's group…for various reasons."

Iruka nodded knowingly. "I understand. But, wouldn't that get in the way of the mission?"

Kakashi shook his head. "She's been in a similar sort of situation, when it comes to teams, before. She handled it well, though it was reported that sometimes she wasn't entirely focused. We'll just have to hope for the best."

Naruto was still staring at Gaara, wondering if Gaara even knew that he was right next to him. Hinata summoned enough courage to sit next to Naruto, though not very close. She also got the courage to start a conversation with him.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asked quietly. "You look sad…"

"I'm not sad," Naruto answered, his eyes fixed on Gaara. "I'm pissed off."

"Oh," Hinata said quietly.

"I can't believe this actually happened to him," Naruto said. "I would never have guessed Gaara could freeze up like this."

"It's not his fault," Hinata replied. "He killed his brother…that's gotta be hard." She began pushing her index fingertips together. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to…I could…I could be that person." Her face reddened slightly.

Naruto looked up and into Hinata's eyes. He smiled, making her heart jump. "Thank you, Hinata. It means a lot to know that."

Kakashi and Iruka had been watching the scene from across the bed. Iruka leaned over towards Kakashi.

"I think there may be hope yet for those two," Iruka whispered.

"I'm interested to see how things progress from here," Kakashi said. "After all, this mission is pretty long. With all that time to spend together in such small space, who knows what'll happen?"

**End Chapter 12**

Ok, I think that chapter was pretty damn good. And there you have it! The last of my pairings has been revealed! I'm damn pleased with all of my pairings and nothing anyone says can change my mind. I've got a good bit of the plot planned out already. There're still some things I'm debating on putting in or not. What I do know is that my pairings are set and I've already decided on how things will develop between each couple. I hope everyone likes it. If not, I'm sorry, but I can't please everybody. I know Temari is a little OOC in this chapter, but trust me, she'll get back IC soon. I have reasons for putting her OOC and it's for the plot. Anyways, my second semester is about to start and I don't have a computer class, so my chapter writing is now limited only to the very little time I get on at night. I apologize for any delays in my updates! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 13 coming soon!


	13. The Art of Rebuilding

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed. It's nice to know that people appreciate my hard work. A little constructive criticism wouldn't hurt, however. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Thoughts: _Chouji_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 13-The Art of Rebuilding**

Team Asuma was on its way to the main site of the Sand Village's destruction, following a guide sent to them specifically for this task. Chouji wasn't too pleased with being so separated from his two best friends, but he knew that if he didn't suck it up and deal with the situation at hand, he wouldn't be able to see them for a long time, if ever.

_I just hope they're both all right. But with Gai and Neji on their team, I'm pretty sure they'll be fine. Right now, I need to focus on my mission._

"So, how bad are the buildings?" Asuma asked.

"Some of them only have mild damage, but others, especially the larger ones, are in a more severe condition," the guide explained.

"Will we need to work on exteriors or interiors first?" Asuma asked.

"That would be up to you and your team," the guide answered. "I would assume it would depend on the extremity of the damage, though. Also, it depends on your faith in the reconstruction. If you trust yourselves enough to enter the newly reconstructed building to work on the interior, go right ahead."

"So there's no definite way to do this?" Asuma asked, thinking. "I guess we'll decide when we arrive at the site."

They continued to walk in silence, their faces serious. Kiba was going over plans in his head, Akamaru barking cheerfully in his jacket. Shino hadn't said anything since they left Konoha, his face remaining a mystery. Chouji was feeling rather hungry at the moment, but thought it a little inappropriate to whip out a bag of chips in front of his guide.

_I hope we get to that site soon. The second that guide leaves, I'm eating the bag of chips whole. I'm starving. _

After walking for another ten minutes, they were standing in the shadows of dozens of tall, broken buildings. Debris was all over the ground and lots of the pieces were in piles. The guide stopped in the middle of all the wreckage and turned to face them.

"This is where you'll be doing a majority of the work," the guide said. "Don't do too much in one day and try not to overdo it. If need be, take a day's break every two days to conserve chakra and energy." He paused. "And please try to keep things at a minimal volume. This site isn't too far from the Kazekage tower and our Kazekage needs peace right now." He started walking away. "If you ever need anything, send word."

As soon as he was gone, Chouji grabbed a bag of chips and started munching on them. Asuma shook his head and got in front of his team, smiling in an attempt to ease the situation.

"Alright, I guess we'll start by assigning jobs. Chouji, you've got the Double Weight technique, so you'll do most of the big piece handy work. Kiba and I will clean up debris and do a majority of the interior work. Shino, I've heard some of your bugs can secrete a very powerful glue-like substance. Is that correct?" Shino nodded. "Then your job will be to have your bugs glue together the pieces that Chouji stacks back up. With some luck, this will all be done in a month."

"How often will we break?" Kiba asked.

"Whenever we need to," Asuma replied. "You and Chouji can break together and Shino and I will, when it comes down to eating. I've already received our sleeping quarters, too. They're not too far from where we are. We can work out room assignments later, though."

_To quote Shikamaru, this all seems so very troublesome. I wonder how long it takes Shino's glue stuff to work. If it takes a long time, I'll have to hold those pieces together. That will seriously murder my chakra. I might need more rest days than everyone else if it comes down to that. Damn it all, why can't we get an easier mission?_

"Alright, before we begin, let's all eat lunch," Asuma said.

"I second that!" Chouji exclaimed happily.

The foursome sat down and Asuma passed out their lunch. Chouji immediately started eating everything in front of him. Kiba and Akamaru were just a little slower than Chouji, with Shino and Asuma eating like regular people, watching the other three with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Chouji, I wanna ask you something," Kiba said after several minutes.

"Hmm?" Chouji looked up, half a chip hanging off his lip.

"Why was Shikamaru dressed as Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

_None of your business._ "I don't know what you're talking about," Chouji lied calmly.

"Not too long ago I saw Shikamaru dressed completely like Sasuke, hair and all," Kiba explained. "What the hell was up with that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chouji repeated calmly.

Kiba snorted. "You don't play dumb well, Chouji. Just answer the question. It's not like you're hurting anyone."

"Well, even if Shikamaru did dress like Sasuke, it wouldn't be any of your business why," Chouji replied.

Asuma, who had been half-listening to the conversation, raised his head and gave Chouji a questioning look. Chouji got up and sat next to Asuma, irritating Kiba.

"Why did Shikamaru dress like Sasuke?" Asuma asked curiously. "I wasn't aware that he did at all."

Chouji grinned. "I can't reveal any details, but it had something to do with Ino."

Asuma nodded. "Ah. Say no more." He checked the time. "We'll need to get started soon. I hope everyone's ready for this."

"I definitely am," Kiba said confidently. "Rebuilding is an art that I'm excellent at. I always have to fix things after Akamaru and I finish our training."

"I doubt you'll be as good as me," Chouji stated. "I'm pretty good at it too. And with my Double Weight technique, I'll be able to do more than you." _I'm not usually this competitive, but Kiba irked me when he asked about Shikamaru, so I wanna beat him._

"You talk big for someone who isn't a very skilled ninja," Kiba said with a smirk. "The only reason you should talk big is about how fat you are."

"Uh oh," Asuma muttered, casting Chouji a worried look.

A fire appeared in Chouji's eyes. He crushed his chip bag and loomed over Kiba, causing his smirk to disappear. He backed up next to Shino and Asuma.

"What did you say?" Chouji asked angrily, his hand curled into a fist. _That bastard! How dare he call me fat?_

"Chouji, calm down," Asuma said. "You know Kiba didn't mean anything by it, did you Kiba?"

"Of course not," Kiba replied with a weak smile.

Chouji growled. "The hell he didn't! He knew exactly what he was saying to me!" But before his fist could make contact with Kiba's face, Asuma intervened. He pulled Chouji away and gave Kiba a look that made it clear he needed to keep his mouth shut.

"You make lots of trouble for everyone," Shino stated calmly. "It has always been this way."

Kiba glared at him. "Shut up, Shino. You know it was an accident."

"I never said it wasn't," Shino replied, still in that same calm tone. "You need to have a cool head for this mission, so I suggest you take a few minutes to become level-headed."

"Alright, I will," Kiba mumbled. "I didn't mean to cause trouble in the first place," he added.

"Chouji, let's not fight with Kiba," Asuma said in an undertone. "He's your teammate, whether you like it or not. This means the two of you must work together and the only way this mission is going to be successful is if you two get along. I know he pissed you off about asking about Shikamaru's business, but you don't need to out him just for that. Shikamaru is your best friend, but you don't always need to protect him."

"I know. I guess all this stress is starting to get to me," Chouji replied. "I'll stop." _But I'll still think mean things, even if I can't say them._

"If you think the stress is bad now, just wait. Things will only get harder from here on out," Asuma reminded him. "Just remain calm."

"I will," Chouji assured him. "I promise." _To your face, anyway. I can't say the same for when you're not around. I think Kiba enjoys pushing my buttons for some reason. But I'll deal with it til the end of this mission. After that, I think I'll let him know exactly how he made me feel the entire time._

The foursome got up and started to get to work. Chouji rolled up his sleeves in preparation for the difficulties to come. Asuma and Kiba were already crowded around the pieces they needed to work on. Shino was preparing himself for what he knew was going to be a long stand-still, for he needed to guide the bugs to their correct positions before they could begin gluing. Chouji performed his jutsu and started on the building closest to him, checking to see which pieces lined up best with the broken building in front of him. After several minutes of analyzing, he selected the best one and hollered down to Shino to send up the bugs. He held the piece as steady as he could while the line of bugs scurried up and lined themselves in place. Sweat began to roll off the back of his neck, but he ignored it and focused on keeping the piece as still as possible.

Shino wasn't moving either and he was slowly regretting wearing his coat. The desert was hotter than he imagined, but he didn't have time to take his jacket off. He had to focus on his bugs and getting them in the right places. Kiba and Asuma were inside the building that Chouji was working on, checking the interior and seeing what work needed to be done. Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing at the wreckage, trying to figure out what pieces went with what.

After a very long, hot, sweaty hour, the first part of the building was done. Chouji's hands ached from holding that one piece in place for so long, but he refused to complain. Instead, he picked up the next part and placed it on top of the other one, signaling for Shino to send his bugs up again.

_This is going to be a long, hot, painful mission. But I'll do it without complaining. I have to. The Fifth wouldn't have chosen me for this task if she didn't think I could do it. So I need to just do my best so I can see Ino and Shikamaru again._

"Chouji looks exhausted," Kiba commented, looking up at his oversized companion.

"I'm sure he is," Asuma agreed. "But Chouji won't complain about it. He knows how important this mission is and he'll complete it to the best of his abilities. That's just how he is."

"Well, I hope he doesn't collapse from the intensity of the situation," Kiba said in a worried tone.

"He'll be fine," Asuma said. "I have confidence in him."

_I think this mission will be tough, but I know I can do it. I have faith in myself. And what's more important, so does everyone else. I need to make them proud. I promised Ino and Shikamaru that I would see them again when all of this is over and I intend to keep that promise._

**End Chapter 13**

I'm sorry for the delay in the update. I've just been very busy with school and the crazy workload I got. Trig is definitely no joke and I've had to spend a lot of time working on figuring out what the hell I'm doing in there. But I'll try to get the next chapter out before the end of the month. I think I'll be able to do it, but don't hold your breath. I'm also thinking of adding one last pairing that I've recently become very fond of, but I haven't decided on that yet. Anyway, I hope this chapter was satisfactory and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Chapter 14 coming soon!


	14. TenTen's Advice

Well, yet again I'm sorry for the delay, but it really wasn't my fault this time. My computer started to crash and nothing would save or anything. But now everything's as good as new and I'm able to write again. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 14-Ten-Ten's Advice**

Team Kurenai was being lead to a large building near the heart of Suna to get the instructions for their mission. Lee was overjoyed at being on the same team as Sakura and he was making it a point to let her know that, much to the annoyance of Ten-Ten and Kurenai. When they finally arrived at the building, Lee hurried forward and opened the door for Sakura.

"After you, please," Lee said with a bright smile, halting the others so that Sakura could walk through the door first. He followed immediately afterwards, leaving the others behind.

"Lee, you don't need to open the door for me, you know," Sakura muttered, her face rather red. "I can…do it myself." But her tone of voice hinted that she was pleased.

"I know, but I think you shouldn't have to," Lee replied brightly. "Don't worry! With me at your side, you'll have nothing to worry about!"

"Lee! Sakura! Come on, we're about to receive our instructions!" Kurenai called out, cutting into their conversation.

The two headed over to where the rest of their team was assembled and waited for the guy to begin speaking. Ten-Ten kept glancing over at Sakura and Lee, trying to read their faces. But her attempts were postponed when the man cleared his throat.

"Team Kurenai, your first section of this mission hasn't been given out yet," the guy read out. "Due to circumstances beyond anyone's control, you won't be able to begin counseling anyone until next week. We apologize for this inconvenience and promise to make your wait as short and enjoyable as possible."

"Will they still be able to train somewhere?" Kurenai asked. "Even though this mission doesn't include any fighting, I would still like for them to continue improving their skills."

"I'm sure we can find a suitable place for them to train," the man said. "Allow me to take you to your rooms."

He led the way out of the building and into the one across the street. They went up several flights of stairs and stopped at a long hallway, where three rooms were set up at the end. Team Kurenai headed down to these rooms and halted outside the doors.

"Three rooms have been set up for the team," the man said. "The young man will have his own room, the two young ladies will share, and you will have your own room," he informed Kurenai.

"That sounds about right," Kurenai said with a nod. "That alright with you two?" she asked Ten-Ten and Sakura.

"Sure," Sakura said.

"No problem," Ten-Ten answered.

"Well, I'll leave you four to get settled. Enjoy your stay."

"Allow me," Lee said suddenly, rushing forward and once again opening the door for Sakura, who smiled at the sweet gesture. He took her bags and deposited them onto the floor, completely out of her way. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine," Sakura replied. "Thanks anyway."

"Just call if you need me and I'll be here in a heartbeat," Lee said.

"Alright," Sakura replied.

"Thanks for ignoring me, Lee," Ten-Ten muttered once Lee had left. "I swear, I think that boy would move mountains for you if you asked him to. Or, he'd try to, anyway."

"I know. Isn't it sweet?" Sakura asked, her face turned away.

"I think it's annoying, actually," Ten-Ten answered bluntly. "You're not helpless, you know."

"I know," Sakura agreed, her face averted.

Ten-Ten frowned. "Sakura, what's going on?" she asked. "You're acting…odd."

Sakura smiled. "Nothing's wrong." She sighed. "Well, I mean…you won't say anything?"

"Promise," Ten-Ten said, holding her hand up.

"Ok. Well…I kinda…well…" Sakura took a deep breath. "I like Lee and I don't know what to do about it."

Ten-Ten raised her eyebrows in surprise, her mind processing this recent information. Sakura stared at her for a few minutes, wondering what her reply would be to what she was sure was some very shocking information. After a while, Ten-Ten sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel," Ten-Ten suggested. "I mean, he's made it perfectly clear how much he likes you. I promise that he won't reject you."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not rejection I'm afraid of. It's just that I don't know how to tell him. With Sasuke, it was always so easy because he was so quiet and I was so loud. But Lee isn't like Sasuke and I'm not like the old me. I've grown up some. And even though I know Lee will reciprocate my feelings, it's not going to be easy letting him know."

"Maybe you should just hint to him that you like him," Ten-Ten replied. "If you don't wanna outright say it, just drop little hints here and there. Lee can be very perceptive at times, so I'm quite confident he'll figure it out."

Sakura smiled. "I think I'll do that. Thanks, Ten-Ten."

"No problem."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ten-Ten opened it, revealing both Kurenai and Lee. Kurenai beckoned for the two girls to come outside with her. After sharing a quick glance, they followed. Ten-Ten kept her eyes on Lee and Sakura, wondering how Sakura was going to go about taking her advice.

Kurenai stopped them in an empty area just outside where they were staying. "Ok team, I'm gonna lay this out for you in as simple a way as possible. This mission we're on isn't really a mission." She smiled slightly at the confused looks on the team's faces. "Ok, let me rephrase it. Suna only had three tasks that needed to be done, but the Fifth insisted on all four teams going. She suggested the three tasks have a larger group, but those filling in for the Kazekage refused. She managed to get them to agree on a fourth team going, but they still didn't have a task for us. So we've been assigned to really just sit around and wait for an attack, if one comes. Of course, it's possible that we'll have people to talk to if they need it. I doubt we'll have that many, however."

Sakura looked furious. "Then what was the point of all that crap about us starting our mission next week?"

Kurenai sighed. "I wasn't supposed to let you three know that there wasn't really a mission. However, if we're going to work as a real team should, there shouldn't be any secrets. And Sakura, I figured that you'd know why you, at least, were required to come along for this mission."

"Because I'm a healer," Sakura replied at once. "I thought that might have something to do with it. But I still don't see why they couldn't give us a proper mission."

"They simply couldn't find one for us," Kurenai answered. "Please don't be upset. You know that the Fifth wouldn't have asked us to come out here without a good reason." She paused. "I have reason to believe that the Fifth suspects an attack is imminent."

Lee nodded in agreement. "I cannot think of any other reason why she would require us to be here. We should take this time off to train as vigorously as possible so we do not waste the springtime of our youth!"

Ten-Ten sighed and Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Lee, don't spew that crap Gai-sensei talks about to Kurenai-sensei," Ten-Ten scolded. "She works differently."

"Oh, no, don't ignore your sensei's teachings in favor of mine," Kurenai said quickly. "If you have a set training schedule, by all means follow it. I'll just be here to supervise it."

Ten-Ten sighed again. She noticed Sakura staring at Lee while he began rapidly talking to himself about his new goals for the day. She walked over to Sakura, glancing at Lee as she did so.

"So, decide what you're going to do yet?" she whispered.

"No," Sakura replied quietly. "He's always so energetic and excited. I'm not exactly used to conveying my feelings to someone like that."

"But you are used to someone who's energetic and excited because Naruto's like that," Ten-Ten pointed out.

"Yes, but Naruto and Lee are two different people with two different reactions towards me," Sakura said. "And Naruto gets on my nerves all the time. Lee does everything with a little more grace and sincerity than Naruto."

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. "Sakura, you should just forget all this crap you're spewing out and go tell Lee for yourself. How're you ever gonna get the confidence to do it if you keep comparing him to people that are completely different from him?"

Sakura just stared at Ten-Ten, her mind working furiously. She had never really spoken to the girl much before now, but thought she had made a fairly good assessment of her personality. On her observations, it wasn't like Ten-Ten to lose her patience or her temper so quickly. She wondered what could've brought this change in her. Then again, Ten-Ten was on the same team as Lee. It was quite possible that all of Lee's talks about his feelings for Sakura had worn Ten-Ten down. Maybe she just wanted to end all his rants and get them together. Or maybe she just thought that Sakura and Lee were right for each other. Either way, Sakura still didn't know how to hint her feelings for Lee. She wasn't subtle when it came to such things. Then again, she had so far managed to keep her feelings a secret from everyone, save Ino and Ten-Ten.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered a little bit of the talk she and Ino had the night before they left for the mission. She had told Ino that she didn't want Lee to know because she didn't want him to get overexcited. She had said she wanted things to be as normal as possible. But Ino reminded her that she and Shikamaru wanted something normal too, but with their parents, it was impossible. And Sakura realized, at that point, that there was no point in hoping for normalcy with Lee because being weird was part of who he was.

"_Well, how should I tell Lee?" Sakura asked._

"_While you're on the mission with him," Ino replied simply. "It's the most obvious choice. You guys will have lots of time together and I'm sure you'll get the courage to spill the beans one of those days."_

Those words played back in Sakura's head. She would need to tell Lee when they were alone together while on this mission, preferably when he wasn't discussing training with her. Ten-Ten had suggested she hint around to Lee. Maybe, just maybe, those hints would lead to some alone time, in which she would be able to reveal everything to him.

"You know, I think I know how I'm going to go about doing this," Sakura said finally, turning back to Ten-Ten.

"Really?" Ten-Ten asked in surprise. "Do tell."

"I'm going to drop hints to him, like you said. Then I'm going to make sure that these hints lead to us getting some alone time, like Ino said. At that point, I'll spill the beans and hopefully things will turn out right," Sakura explained.

Ten-Ten looked thoughtful. "You know, that just might work."

Sakura sighed. "I hope it does. I really, really do."

**End Chapter 14**

I'm sorry for the delay in my update. The computer was really acting up on us. Hopefully, now that it's fixed, I'll be able to update more. However, my workload at school has also increased, which could cut back on my computer time. Also, I've got another fanfic that I'm working on right now, so that one will need my attention too. But while I was waiting to update this one, I managed to write out a layout of a good chunk of the plot. And just as a warning, it's going to be a long time before we get to the end. I'm sorry if any of you hate long stories, but the direction I want it to go in will end up making it long. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 15 coming soon!


	15. Sneaking Off

Just a little notice before I start this update: the next couple of chapters are leading up to one of the major parts of the plot. At that point, things will start getting very complicated. I'll try to make everything easy to understand without losing my original vision. Here's the next chapter.

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 15-Sneaking Off**

Shikamaru sighed irritably, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Their guide in Suna was taking them somewhere rather far off from where they entered. The hot sun was beating down on their backs and Shikamaru and Ino were ready to collapse from exhaustion. Gai was his usual energetic self and Neji kept an expressionless face up. Shikamaru's laziness was starting to weigh down on him as their travel continued.

_Damn. We've been traveling for three days straight and now we've got even more traveling ahead of us. Why couldn't we be given a less troublesome task? And poor Ino looks like she's about to collapse. Gai-sensei better give us a break when we get there._

Ino glanced at Shikamaru, who looked more irritated than usual, and scowled. The weather was having a negative effect on both her hair and her disposition, something she wasn't too pleased with. She was also growing to really dislike Neji. He rarely spoke, but when he did, it was always in a cold, demeaning manner. It was clear that he wasn't pleased with the team assignments.

_**Like anyone would really wanna be on his team anyway…I mean, come on. I don't know how the hell Lee and Ten-Ten put up with his crap. And if we don't stop soon, I'm gonna pass out. This stupid desert weather is making my hair frizz, too. What will Shikamaru think of me when he sees me like this? Ugh. Well, he is a genius. Maybe he'll figure out that it's best if he doesn't comment on it at all.**_

At long last, the foursome stopped at the outer edge of the village, still directly under the sun. There were two little shacks to the side, where Shikamaru presumed they would be sleeping while they were at their station. The guide turned to face them for the first time since they met.

"This is your station," he said, reading from a piece of paper. "Those two shacks are your sleeping quarters. There's one for the males and a second for the young lady. You will find food and drink inside. If your stocks need replenishing, just send word up to one of the ninja and we'll give you more. Are there any questions?"

"Is the sun gonna be out like this every day?" Ino asked, squinting against the brightness.

"Most likely," the guide replied.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, shoving his hands into his pocket. _This is really gonna suck._

_**Oh, this is just great. We'll faint from exhaustion before our time is up.**_

As soon as the guide was gone, Gai faced his team and gave them a rather wide smile, one that shocked Shikamaru and Ino. They didn't understand how he could look so cheerful in such hot weather, especially considering what he was wearing.

"Don't look so down! The Springtime of Youth is upon you and we shall not waste a minute of it!" Gai exclaimed excitedly, causing Neji to scoff quietly. "Let's begin our training at once!"

"Training?" Ino repeated in disbelief. _**He's out of his mind if he thinks I'm training in these conditions, especially after such a long journey!**_

"Of course! Why waste the day away lounging around? You won't get anywhere without hard work, you know," Gai explained, keeping his wide smile intact the entire time.

"This is too troublesome," Shikamaru said, casting Gai an annoyed look. "We've traveled for three days without much rest and it's hot outside. Since we won't be taking the same shifts for guard duty, it makes no sense for us to all be out and about at the same time. And training in these conditions will be more than just troublesome. It will be stupid if we wear ourselves out every day."

Gai raised his thick eyebrows, obviously impressed. He gave Shikamaru a thumbs up. "I agree with you! We won't strain anyone today!" Shikamaru sighed with relief. "We'll begin training tomorrow, bright and early!"

"Oh great," Shikamaru growled, irritated that his argument didn't dissuade Gai from wanting to train. _That didn't work. Well, I just hope Ino and I get the same shift tonight. I've missed spending time with her._

"Ok, I've got the schedule ready!" Gai exclaimed. "Neji, you and I will take tonight's shift! Shikamaru and Ino will be required to rest up the entire night so you'll be at your best for training and tomorrow's night shift!"

**_At least we get the same shift. But does he really think we're going to sleep all night? If I can convince Shikamaru to lose a few hours, I'd like for the two of us to get some quality alone time together. Ever since this stupid mission began, I've hardly had two minutes conversation with him, save when we talked with Chouji earlier._ **

_Well, I hope Ino doesn't need too much rest tonight, because I'm going to take her out to a nice star gazing spot tonight, assuming I can find one. But I'm sure there's a nearby place where we can be alone without being too far from our assigned spot. The problem is just convincing her to go along with it._

"Is everyone fine with our schedule?" Gai asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied.

"Definitely," Ino agreed.

Neji just shrugged in reply, his Byakugan activated to scan the surrounding area. Gai noticed this and gave Neji an encouraging smile and thumbs up, which Neji promptly ignored. He continued to check the area around them, his face remaining expressionless.

"It's creepy when he does that," Ino whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

"Yes, but it's necessary to our mission," Shikamaru whispered back. "You know as well as I do why he was assigned this type of mission. Those eyes will be very useful in detecting the approaching enemies, if any come."

"I know," Ino replied quietly. _**But it's still creepy as hell.**_

As the day wore on into night, the temperature dropped several degrees, much to Ino's pleasure. When the first cluster of stars began appearing in the sky, Neji and Gai departed from their shack and went out to begin patrolling the area. Neji was stationed on one end, his Byakugan activated once more. Gai was on the other side, doing his own training exercises while he kept his eyes and ears perked for any signs of approaching enemies. After a little while, the two paced around the area to make sure they wouldn't be caught off guard from any other points.

It was during one of these paces that Shikamaru quietly slipped out of his shack and into Ino's, making sure to be very quiet. She was startled to see him, to say the least. He noticed a kunai in her hand, but she quickly slipped it back into her pouch.

"Sorry," Ino said, her cheeks tinted pink. "I thought that maybe you were…well, not you. So, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I figured that maybe we could sneak off and do some star gazing," Shikamaru suggested.

Ino smiled softly. "I'd love to."

After checking to make sure neither Neji nor Gai was nearby, Shikamaru and Ino slipped out of her shack, heading in the opposite direction from where their teammates were. Shikamaru reached out and clasped Ino's hand firmly in his, as if trying to let her know that he missed having close contact with her. Ino smiled at the gesture and squeezed his hand gently. They continued on for several minutes before Shikamaru noticed a small, quiet, secluded area away from everything else. He led her over there and they dropped onto a sandy patch near an abandoned building. The stars were bright overhead and were more noticeable than back in Konoha. Shikamaru slipped his arm around Ino's waist to pull her closer to him and she leaned her head on his chest.

"It's so beautiful," Ino said quietly. "It doesn't look like it does in Konoha." _**This is so romantic!**_

"That's because there's not as many lights obscuring the skyline," Shikamaru explained. "Stars are more visible in darker areas."

Ino snuggled closer to Shikamaru. "I like it better around here. Well, at night, anyway."

He laughed. "Yeah, me too." _It's so peaceful, just the two of us lying here under the stars. Why can't life be like this all the time?_

Although the sand felt rather itchy against their skin, neither one of them complained, not wanting to ruin the moment. As more and more stars began to appear, the two began to fully relax into each other's embrace. Shikamaru looked down at Ino, who glanced right back at him. After several rather intense seconds, Ino leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. He wrapped his free arm around her neck, deepening the kiss. She reflected his position, giving both of them more room to move. When Ino's body began moving downwards, towards the sand, she decided that her hair would just have to get dirty. Shikamaru used his hands to support himself above Ino so he wouldn't be lying on top of her. Their kiss still hadn't broken, but had gotten more passionate as it went on.

_**I didn't realize just how much I missed him. I guess my hair will just have to be a mess because there's no way in hell I'm ruining this. We might not get another chance like this for a while.**_

_I hope she's not too uncomfortable, lying in the sand like that. But my upper body strength is stronger than hers, so she wouldn't be able to support herself like I can if we swapped places. But I'm sure if there was something wrong, she'd let me know._

After quite some time, their kiss was finally broken. Shikamaru slowly lowered himself down onto her body, his head resting on her chest. He could hear her heart beating rapidly, almost matching his own, and smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair, effectively messing it up. The movements across his scalp caused his body to relax and his eyes to shut. He slid his hand into her free one, their fingers intertwined. They were wrapped in silence and each other, not knowing or caring what was going on around them. A few moments later, Shikamaru raised his head and kissed Ino again. She grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him closer to her, something he wasn't exactly expecting. His hand slid up and down her arm and she moved one of her hands lower, slowly caressing his neck. Their bodies were pressed against each other, their lips still glued together.

**_I hope this night never ends. It's all just so perfect._ **

_I wish we could stay here for the rest of the mission. It's just so wonderful, the two of us alone together. There's nothing troublesome about this situation at all._

After some time, they drifted off to sleep in that very spot, their bodies still close together. Their faces were still very close together, as if they had fallen asleep just moments after ending their kiss. The stars were still shining brightly overhead, but neither of them had even considered watching the stars after that first kiss. The sky was as dark as it was going to get that night, but neither of them even noticed. All that mattered to them that night was that they were together.

**End Chapter 15**

Well, I think that was a pretty good chapter. I was in a rather sappy mood, so I decided to include some romantic moments between those two. In case anyone hasn't noticed, the past four chapters have all happened at the exact same time. The next four will too, but they will be set a week after the previous four. This is being done to shorten the length of the fic without taking away too much of the plot. I don't think it's necessary to do a chapter for every single day they're on their mission, so I've decided to set each chapter at weekly intervals. I hope this clears things up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 16 coming soon!


	16. Growing Closer

Yes, it's time for another update! Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. I've just been really busy with school and life, especially with graduation being less than two months away. There's so much to do that I don't have much time for my fanfics. But I'll still try to get at least one chapter a month. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 16-Growing Closer**

It had already been a week since Team Kakashi began its mission in Suna, but there hadn't been any progress in Gaara's condition. The four of them stayed in the room almost all the time, swapping night duty every other night. Although it seemed that no one was going to attack at the moment, they were all on their guard still. Hinata activated her Byakugan once every couple of hours to scan the surrounding area, just to be sure everything was going smoothly. So far, there hadn't been any problems.

Personal issues, however, weren't going as smoothly. Naruto was still prone to fits of anger over the situation, but those were decreasing every day, due mostly to the fact that he would talk to Hinata in order to calm down. He had also managed to talk Iruka into helping him with some small-time training after Kakashi point-blank refused to because of the nature of their mission. Iruka agreed too anyway because he wanted to find ways to distract Naruto from the stress of their mission.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had more pressing problems. Though his part in the mission was going well, his relations with Temari weren't that great at the moment. Ever since they had arrived, he noticed a change in her, one that he didn't like very much. She was much more quiet and reserved than before and was often seen crying softly when she thought no one was around. It bothered Kakashi that Temari, who was usually very strong and put together, was breaking down before his eyes and there was seemingly nothing he could do about it.

Since it had been a week since they had arrived and she hadn't changed back to herself, Kakashi decided to figure out what was wrong with Temari. Every time he asked, she would shake her head and tell him it was nothing. Though he knew that she was devastated by the loss of Kankurou and Gaara's current state of shock, he couldn't help but feel that there was something more going on with her.

"Temari, can we talk?" Kakashi asked quietly, slipping inside her room.

"Sure," Temari answered in a low voice, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "What is it?"

Kakashi sighed and sat next to her, noticing that her eyes were blood-shot. "I know you're going through some tough times right now, but I can't help but notice that you've changed."

Temari's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by changed?" she asked defensively.

"Well, you're usually a very strong, connected woman that doesn't take shit from most people. Lately, however, you've been very…well, broken," he replied hesitantly. "I can understand the crying, considering your situation, but I don't understand why you've become so quiet and reserved in this past week. It's not like you at all."

Temari didn't immediately reply. Instead, her eyes roamed around the room, avoiding his concentrated eye. After several silent, tense minutes, she finally looked him in the eye and sighed.

"I just don't feel like being very talkative, that's all," she answered with a shrug. "You know, everyone isn't as one-dimensional as they may first appear to be. I'm tough, but I've also got a sensitive side. I just don't show it a lot. Remember that next time, instead of acting like I shouldn't be quiet." She stood up and walked away.

Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, he walked back into Gaara's room and sat down next to Iruka, who was napping in his chair. Across from him, on the other side of the bed, were Naruto and Hinata. The latter was gazing at the former, completely lost in thoughts. Kakashi pulled out a book and began reading, but occasionally glanced up at the pair across from him, who had begun talking.

"Naruto…is…something wrong?" Hinata asked timidly.

"No," Naruto replied quietly, not wanting Kakashi to hear him. "Well, not really." Hinata just continued to look at him, prompting him to elaborate. "I'm just bored right now. For the past week, all we've really done is stare at Gaara, who never does anything at all, or go do some light training. It's getting us nowhere! I was pretty excited about this mission at first. If I had known we were just gonna be sitting around doing nothing, I would've asked for a better assignment. At least Team Asuma gets to be really active all day," he added grumpily. Hinata noted the jealous tone in his voice.

"Well…we may not do very much…but I like to think that our task is more important," Hinata said earnestly. "I mean, everyone's is important, but our's is the main reason this mission even began. That must mean something."

Naruto grinned at her words. "Yeah, you're right. Without us, this mission wouldn't even need to exist in the first place!" Hinata smiled, pleased that she had managed to cheer him up. "You know, Hinata, I'm glad you're on my team."

Hinata's face colored up rather quickly. "Really? Uh…" She pressed her fingers together, unable to string together an appropriate response. Instead, she lowered her eyes and nodded in agreement, her face flaming.

Naruto's smile faded and he looked uneasy. "Hinata? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." When she didn't reply, he continued to stare at her, trying to figure out why she was reacting in such a strange way to a nice compliment. "Hinata, are you feeling alright?"

Hinata finally looked up, her face still flushed. "Yes," she answered quietly. After a few moments, she smiled. "Thank you…for what you said…it was sweet."

Naruto grinned again. "No problem!" he exclaimed. "You know, I used to think you were really weird because of how quiet you always are. But now I think that you're sweet too." Hinata's face became, if it was possible, even redder. Naruto didn't even notice, however, as he was focused on looking at the ground. She thought it was uncharacteristic of him to act like this, but she didn't say anything about it. She rather liked this side of him. "You know, even though it sounds weird coming from me…I really enjoy talking with you. Getting to know you this past week has been fun, even with all the other crap going on. You seem to genuinely understand me, something that's important to me." He finally looked into her eyes. "I think we'll be great friends in the future. Or maybe even the present," he added with a laugh. "You never know."

Hinata fought against the urge to faint, even though it was coming on strong. "I…I think so too, Naruto," she whispered.

"Thanks for cheering me up," Naruto said. "You're the best!" He reached an arm across her shoulders and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"You're…welcome," Hinata gasped out before falling out of her chair.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

Kakashi and Iruka hurried over in concern and checked her pulse. "She's fine," Iruka stated. "She's just fainted."

"She does that a lot," Naruto commented. "I wonder why."

"Yeah, I wonder why too," Kakashi said sarcastically. He shook his head. "Naruto, one day you'll figure things out. Maybe not any time soon, but one day you will."

"Figure what out?" Naruto asked, confused. He couldn't think of anything that needed figuring out.

Iruka laughed. "You'll see."

At that moment, one of Gaara's doctors entered the room to do a weekly check-up. Hinata struggled to her feet to see, her face flaming red. They watched as the doctor checked Gaara's pulse, heartbeat, temperature, and blood pressure. His hands roamed around Gaara's arms and legs, checking his muscles. He shone a light into Gaara's eyes, searching for a reaction. Team Kakashi watched anxiously, but no signs of movement appeared. The doctor opened Gaara's mouth and probed around it with a gloved finger, but there was still no reaction. After checking the insides of his ears, he turned to the group behind him.

"I'm going to have to check the rest of his body now," he announced. "I believe it would be best for the young lady to exit til I'm finished. And maybe the young man in the orange should go too."

"I agree," Kakashi replied. "They don't need to see anything in here."

"Kakashi-sensei, you should have to leave too!" Naruto exclaimed furiously.

"As the team leader, I hold a responsibility for everything that goes on in here," Kakashi explained. "It's important that I remain in here."

"Then make Iruka-sensei leave too so we don't feel less important," Naruto demanded.

Kakashi sighed and glanced at Iruka. "Iruka, will you escort Hinata and the stubborn child out of the room so the doctor can finish his examination?"

Naruto growled at Kakashi, but Iruka laughed. "Of course." And with that, Iruka grabbed Naruto by the elbow and dragged him out of the room, Hinata following very quietly.

"I apologize for that," Kakashi said. "He's a bit pig-headed."

"I noticed," the doctor replied lightly.

He turned his attention back to Gaara and began to disrobe him. He checked his heartbeat again and felt his ribs for signs of bruising. After a quick check on his abdomen, he stood up straight and redressed Gaara. Afterwards, he put his own things away and motioned for Kakashi to call back the rest of his team, who weren't very far away. Naruto still looked irritated at being called a stubborn child.

"It appears that his condition hasn't changed a bit. His body temperature is the same, as is his blood pressure. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, with the exception of the fact that he doesn't seem to realize anything's going on," the doctor explained. "Be sure to inform the nurses to continue his feeding track, as nothing seems to be wrong with it. I'll leave a note, of course, but it'd be nice to know there would be back-up."

"Of course," Kakashi replied. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I'm all done here," the doctor said. "I'll check back next week, as usual. If anything changes, let me know at once and I'll be here in a flash."

As soon as the doctor was gone, Naruto turned to Kakashi. "What did he do to Gaara while we were out?"

"Nothing," Kakashi replied simply, sitting back down and reading his book.

Hinata walked over to a seething Naruto, her head low. "Naruto…I don't think Kakashi-sensei was trying to upset you."

Naruto sighed. "I know. It just pisses me off when he treats me like a child."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," she said quietly.

"Oh he does, but they're stupid reasons!" he exclaimed. "He thinks I'm too rash, whatever that means."

Hinata suppressed a giggle, one that she didn't know would be coming. She thought he was rather cute when he was pissed off. Well, she thought he was cute all the time, but exceptionally more when he was angry. While he continued on with his rant about Kakashi, her thoughts strayed to their previous conversation. He was thinking of her as a sweet person, something that got her a little closer to what she had been hoping would happen for years. They had begun forming a bond with each other, one that was bringing them closer together, though not as close as she would like.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"…Thanks for being here for me."

"…You're welcome."

**End Chapter 16**

Well, I hope that satisfied everyone! It took me a while to get that one out, what with school, life, and my other fic. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update as much as I would like because my inspiration is focused on my other fic at the moment. But I'm really trying to get more chapters out whenever it's possible. I know I'll have at least one more out before graduation, maybe even two. Sorry about all the delays. If inspiration hits, I'll be able to guarantee several more before the end of May, but I never know when that's gonna happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 17 coming soon!


	17. The Feud

Here's the next chapter, everyone. Sorry about the delay. A lack of inspiration hit, followed by several important changes in the plot. All that and my personal life have just kept me from having time to write. But I'm making time right now because, really, there's nothing else to do sometimes. The end of this chapter was altered slightly because I didn't think anyone would figure out the pairing if I didn't hint to it ahead of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thoughts: _Chouji_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 17-The Feud**

After a week's worth of hard labor, most of it as non-stop as it got, Team Asuma was about halfway done with the buildings, something that everyone was grateful for. Chouji and Shino, who did a majority of the hard work, often needed several hours' worth of breaks to refuel. Asuma was very proud of his team as a whole, noting that they couldn't have done nearly as good of a job if everyone hadn't been putting their best efforts forth.

"You know, I think we're really coming along," Asuma commented, glancing at a shrinking Chouji. Shino collected his bugs back and Kiba wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "At this rate, we might be done by next week."

Chouji laughed. "That would be great, but I don't think it'll happen. Honestly, I'm beat."

Asuma chuckled. "We'll take a break to let you regain chakra and cool down." He turned to Shino. "Did you lose any of your colony this time?"

"No," Shino replied calmly. "The bugs have become tolerant of the heat and are immune to its effects."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You know, I don't think you'll ever show any expression, Shino. Everything's always said in the same tone of voice."

Shino turned his head slowly to his companion. "I wasn't aware that the way I express myself was of any concern to you," he said coolly.

"Well, it's always bothered me, but I've never said anything about it til now," Kiba shot back. "I guess this heat just makes everything more obnoxious."

_Definitely. Although, I don't think Kiba is one to talk about obnoxiousness. He's been pissing me off since the moment we arrived in Suna. What I wouldn't give to be teamed up with someone else. What I wouldn't give to be teamed with Shikamaru and Ino…_

"Well, since we're taking a break, I'm gonna eat some lunch," Chouji announced, heading inside his room to get his food."

"Me too," Kiba agreed, pulling his food out from under his jacket, which he had laid out near their rooms. "Akamaru, eat up!"

Akamaru barked joyfully and began devouring the entire container's worth of dog food. Kiba ate quickly and rather messily, but dropped his food when an angry scream came from inside their rooms.

"Chouji? Is something wrong?" Asuma called out, sticking his head inside.

Chouji stomped out, a murderous look on his face. "I counted out the amount of food I brought with me on this mission. I've kept a very accurate tab on how much I've eaten so that way I would have enough of my own food. So does someone care to explain to me why I'm missing a bag of chips?" He glared at each member of his team in turn, waiting for someone to speak up.

_I can't believe someone took my chips! Damn it, this pisses me off. I doubt Asuma-sensei did it, considering he's been on my team for years and knows how touchy I get about my food. I don't think Shino would do it. He's way too quiet. Now Kiba, on the other hand, has been pissing me off the entire time we've been here. He also eats quite a bit, as does Akamaru. I bet one of them took it! But which one? Well, Akamaru is a dog. I'm not sure he could reach where I left my food. That leaves…_

"Kiba!" Chouji exclaimed suddenly, his face hard with rage.

"What?" Kiba asked irritably.

"It was you! You took my chips!" Chouji shouted, stomping up to Kiba and staring him dead in the eye.

"What in the hell makes you say that?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Asuma-sensei would never take my chips. I've been on his team for years and he knows how I am. Shino's too quiet and reserved to take my food and I doubt Akamaru could reach where I kept everything. And that leaves you," Chouji explained, crossing his arms and giving him an accusatory stare. _Bastard!_

"You can't prove that and you damn well know it," Kiba snapped. "Don't accuse me because you can't remember everything you've eaten."

Asuma cleared his throat. "Now, let's not start anything here. It's hot, we're tired, and it seems like a pointless argument."

"Please stay out of it, Asuma-sensei," Chouji said, not taking his eyes off Kiba. "This is between me and him."

"Yes, it is. However, you and Kiba are on my team, which means that it is my business," Asuma pointed out. "I'm responsible for everyone and everything on this mission. Don't make this job any harder on me."

Chouji sighed. "I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei, but I'm not backing down. You'll just have to deal with it for now." He focused on Kiba again. "So, what do you have to say for yourself, chip thief?"

Kiba scoffed. "I didn't steal your chips! Why the hell would I want to anyway? I've got my own food!"

"Maybe you thought mine looked tastier. Just because I don't know your motives doesn't mean that I don't have a right to accuse you," Chouji answered. _Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't take my chips? You enjoy pissing me off!_

Kiba glared back at Chouji. "For the last time, I didn't take your goddamn chips. Get out of my face before I make you."

Chouji's eyes widened and he leaned in closer. "I'd like to see you try."

Asuma and Shino stood on the side, watching the scene in front of them. Asuma wanted to step forward and do something, but something in the back of his mind told him that if Kiba and Chouji didn't work all this crap out, more events just like it would happen. Shino remained expressionless while he watched, his eyes more on Kiba than Chouji.

"Is Kiba actually going to do anything?" Asuma asked Shino in an undertone.

"There is a possibility," Shino replied in his usual calm tone. "I've been on Kiba's team for a long time. I know of his short temper."

Asuma sighed in defeat. "This isn't going to end well."

Kiba contemplated Chouji for a minute, weighing his options. Finally, he smirked. "Well, I don't see the point in making you get out of my face. There's so much of you that I'd have to move you to the other side of the village to get away."

"Shit," Asuma whispered, smacking his palm against his forehead. "That Inuzuka kid must be asking for trouble."

_I think he's calling me fat._ Chouji growled. _I think I'm gonna break his face in!_ "You just signed your own death warrant," he said calmly.

Before Kiba could reply, Chouji pulled his fist back and punched Kiba straight in the face. Kiba stumbled backwards, but didn't hit the ground. Akamaru growled and jumped on Kiba's head, signaling that he was ready. Kiba made his hand signs at the same time as Chouji.

"Gijyuu Ninpou, Jyuujin Bunshin!" Kiba exclaimed.

"He is using his Half-Beast Clone technique," Shino stated.

"Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji shouted, using the now-familiar Double Weight technique.

Kiba and Akamaru, now exact clones, looked up at a rapidly inflating Chouji.

"I still can't believe Chouji managed to increase his height as well as his width," Asuma commented. "He wasn't able to do that for a long time and I wasn't even sure he would be capable of it."

Kiba and Akamaru got into formation, but Chouji shot out a large hand and grasped the two, pulling them up to his face. Kiba glared at Chouji, unable to do anything else. Asuma and Shino looked up, watching the scene intently.

"Do you still dare to challenge me?" Chouji asked angrily, squeezing Kiba and Akamaru tight in his hands. Kiba groaned and tried to wiggle out of Chouji's firm grip, but couldn't move.

"Chouji!" Asuma yelled warningly.

But before Asuma could do anything, he saw Shino move forward as Chouji began shrinking and Kiba and Akamaru returned to their original forms. Shino stepped in between the pair, who were both angry and confused about the situation.

"What the hell's going on?" Chouji asked Kiba furiously. _I didn't cancel out my technique!_

Kiba turned his immediate attention onto Shino, glaring. "Shino, why the hell did you do that?"

"What did he do?" Chouji demanded.

Kiba growled. "He used his special kikai bugs to drain our chakra. You've seen him use them before, but I doubt you can remember the details from that far back."

"Why did you drain our chakra, you asshole? This isn't your fight!" _God, for a quiet guy, Shino sure is a meddling bastard._

"Asuma-sensei ordered the two of you to end your fight. Neither of you listened to him. I knew that the two of you would become violent, so I ordered my bugs to attach themselves to you," Shino explained. "Next time, don't disobey."

Asuma shook his head with a sigh. "Shino, I don't think that was such a good idea, draining their chakra like that."

"I am aware of the consequences of my actions," Shino stated calmly, returning his bugs and walking back to his original place. "I knew what I was doing before I did it. I believe that a loss of chakra for the day is better than several injuries that would take weeks to heal."

"Fair point," Asuma agreed, nodding his head. He turned his attentions to Kiba and Chouji. "To avoid any more situations like this, I want the two of you to stay away from each other for the rest of the day. Even though we assigned rooms to which you two would share, that will change. Shino, you will be staying in Kiba's room from now on, as you are the most used to him." Shino nodded. "Chouji, you will move into Shino's room. You and Shino will swap lunch break times. Don't worry, though. We can adjust our schedule to work with the new switch."

"I don't see why we should go through all that," Kiba said grumpily, picking up a tired Akamaru and placing him inside his jacket.

"I don't want anymore fights," Asuma replied simply. "From now on, if anyone has any problems, you will come to me."

Chouji nodded and slumped off towards his room, eager for a good, long rest. The chakra drain left him feeling exhausted and weak. As soon as he flopped onto the bed, he curled up under the soft blankets and sighed contently.

_I hope Shikamaru and Ino's mission is going better for them than mine is. I mean, I'm sure Neji isn't nearly as bad as Kiba is. Neji strikes me as being more like Shino than Kiba. But I'm more worried about Gai-sensei really putting poor Shikamaru through a tough time. His laziness is bound to cause trouble. Well, I personally can't wait til this mission ends. I'm ready to go home and see my friends and family again. More importantly, I'm ready to be able to eat my food without anyone else's interference. No matter what Asuma-sensei says, I'm going to get my revenge on Kiba._

Kiba took Akamaru inside and immediately noticed that Shino and Asuma had followed him in. When he entered his room to move all his things, Shino stood right outside the door, observing everything. Chouji was sound asleep, but that didn't make Shino any less wary of the situation. He knew that Kiba could still do something, but was quite sure he wouldn't. Asuma motioned for Shino to come closer.

"I think, instead of having Chouji and you trade rooms, that Kiba just moves into the room you have now," Asuma whispered. "Now, you know that I allowed you to have a room to yourself because you seem to prefer to be alone, but this is for the good of the mission. Will you be able to deal with sharing a room with Kiba for the rest of the mission?"

Shino nodded. "I don't like explaining things twice."

Asuma raised his eyebrows, but remembered back on the short conversation he had with Shino during Kiba and Chouji's fight. "Oh, yes. You said you were used to Kiba and his temper. Well, if anything goes wrong, just let me know."

Kiba walked out of his old room and into Shino's. "Well, I'd rather room with you over Chouji any day because I know you won't say anything to piss me off. Now, do anything, that's another story."

Shino just stared at Kiba. "I can't think of a thing that I could do that would piss you off."

Kiba smirked. "You could refuse my advances. That would piss me off pretty bad, you know."

Shino pushed his glasses back up. "I can't think of a single reason why I would refuse your advances," he stated calmly. "If you shut the door, I'll give you a reason to not doubt me anymore."

Kiba smiled and shut the door. "See ya later, Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma shook his head, walked off into his own room, and shut the door with a sigh. "To quote that lazy bum, Shikamaru, this mission is so very troublesome."

**End Chapter 17**

Well, I know it was a very strange sort of chapter, but that's how I wanted things to go. The changes that I've made in the plot won't affect anything I've already written. I'm still in the process of fixing up the ending, but none of that will change what's already out. In fact, most of the changes were made in the chapters that I'm about to do. Also, I apologize for some of the italics not having underlines. For some reason, every time I edit them back into the chapter, they disappear again. It's frustrating, but I'm going to try to find a way around it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 18 coming soon!


	18. A Surprise Assignment

Here's the next chapter! I got it done a lot later than I thought I would, but I think of it as a better late than never situation. I've finally graduated from high school, so I'm extremely pumped up right now. The celebrations have finally ended, so it's time for me to focus on my summer fun! I'm entering an internet tournament soon, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write new chapters once that starts. But I'll try my best to update. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 18-A Surprise Assignment**

It had been a week since they had first arrived in Suna, but it felt like much longer to some and much shorter to others. Indeed, Team Kurenai had spent a majority of their time training together, but occasionally took breaks to do absolutely nothing or just talk. Sakura didn't enjoy training as much as she had been lately, but always looked forward to the time she got to spend with Lee. Ten-Ten watched them from afar, wondering if Sakura had taken her advice on hinting her feelings to her sometimes-clueless teammate. Kurenai sat on the sidelines, watching the three interact with each other. She hadn't had much contact with any of them and was enjoying the opportunity to get to know more about them through observation.

One of the first things that Kurenai noticed about her temporary team was that Lee cared deeply for Sakura and that it was possible that Sakura reciprocated those feelings. She also noticed that Ten-Ten seemed to have some knowledge that neither of the others did, but held her tongue in order to see how things progressed. Ten-Ten was the one she knew the least about, since Ten-Ten was never the one to be in the thick of things, or the one to get much attention. She knew a bit about Sakura, mainly because of her affiliation with the Sasuke business and her training under Tsunade. She knew the most about Lee because of how often Gai boasted about his favorite student and because Lee commanded attention with his exceptional skills at taijutsu. All three ninja were so very different from her own students.

Sakura felt as if her new teammates were, in a strange way, more enjoyable to be around than her usual teammates. It was nice to be around girls for a change and she enjoyed her interactions with Ten-Ten, who she had never bothered to know before. And Lee was always a joy to be around, even when he was going on and on about Gai-sensei and the things they learned together. Of course, Sakura had been spending tons of time with Lee in Konoha, back when she was his training partner, but it was nice to be on the same team as him too. She was just trying to figure out how to convey her feelings to Lee without freaking him out or having him go crazy with happiness.

"You know, Lee, I think we should take a break," Sakura said, squinting from the bright sunlight shining right over her head. "We've been at it nearly four hours."

Lee straightened up and smiled widely. "If that is what you want, then we shall stop. I do not want to tire you out so early in the day." He walked over to a shaded corner and sat down, looking up expectantly at Sakura, who copied his movements. "So, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"What makes you ask that?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"The look in your eyes tells me that there is something you want to say to me," Lee answered. "You have had that look for days, but I did not want to say anything about it." He smiled encouragingly.

Sakura smiled weakly. "Well, there's been something on my mind lately, but I'm not sure how to say it." She sighed. "I've just been feeling things lately, things that I'm not exactly used to feeling."

"What things?" Lee asked curiously, wondering if she was tired or sick.

"Well, I thought I felt something similar to this before, but I know now that I was wrong," Sakura began. "This…what I'm feeling now…is so very different and so very real. But I don't know how to put it in words and I'm not sure if I want to or not."

Lee nodded thoughtfully. "I have had similar feelings before, so I know how you feel. What you must do is think carefully about what you want to say and say it when you feel it."

Sakura stared at him. "What do you mean, you've had similar feelings before?"

Lee looked into her eyes and she noticed a fire behind them. "When I have had long training sessions filled with trials and turmoil, I feel as if I must push myself further and further, for fear of not being good enough. But sometimes I wonder if I tire out my training partners. If you feel too tired to continue training, you must say it when you feel it and not hold back. It is important to always be trying your hardest and you cannot do that if you are tired."

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at him incredulously. Did he really not understand what she had been saying? Did he honestly think she was referring to being tired during their training sessions? Whatever Ten-Ten had said earlier, Sakura thought she was wrong. Lee really wasn't all that perceptive if he couldn't figure out what she was trying to say.

Ten-Ten, who had been eavesdropping nearby, shook her head and sighed. She thought it was finally going to happen, that Sakura and Lee were finally going to get together. But no, Sakura's hints weren't strong enough to get Lee to understand. She walked away in disappointment, hoping that Sakura would think of another way to tell Lee without actually outright saying it.

Kurenai stood up and glanced back at Sakura and Lee, who were sitting in a rather awkward silence now. She had been surprised when Sakura began to confess her feelings, but was even more surprised when Lee didn't understand a single word of what she had been saying. As Kurenai began to go outside, however, she noticed a messenger approaching, clutching a letter in his hand. When the messenger was directly in front of Kurenai, he held out the letter for her to read and left immediately. Kurenai's eyes slid down the paper quickly and she cleared her throat.

"Sakura, Ten-Ten, Lee! I need you to come here at once!" Kurenai called out. The words had hardly left her mouth when her team appeared, eagerly watching her. "We've received instructions for our first assignment."

Sakura looked confused. "I thought you said that we didn't actually have an assignment, that we were just sent as back-up."

Kurenai nodded. "That's exactly what I told you. However, I also said that it was possible for us to be given an assignment if one were to come up. As luck and chance would have it, something has. In fact, we were requested to do this particular assignment."

At those words, Lee's face lit up. "Requested? That sounds very important. What is it that we are doing and who requested our team?" he asked excitedly.

Kurenai smiled at his enthusiasm. "We've been requested to counsel Temari, the Kazekage's sister, while she attempts to deal with the death of one brother and the incapacitation of the other. Apparently, she has been under a great deal of stress and may need some help dealing with it." She paused for a moment to allow the others to process what she had just said. When they all nodded in understanding, she continued. "The request was put forth by Kakashi Hatake, Temari's fiancé."

"Kakashi-sensei wants us to do a mission for him? Cool!" Sakura exclaimed. "He must think we're the right people for the job!"

"Or he might think we're the only people for the job," Ten-Ten muttered under her breath.

"Temari will be coming in a few minutes," Kurenai finished. "Are you three ready?"

"Yes!" they answered together.

Team Kurenai headed inside the cool, comfortable sitting room and waited patiently for Temari to arrive. All eyes were on the door when it slowly opened, revealing the, as surprising as it was, quiet, almost shy, girl. Her eyes cast around the room, taking in everyone's appearances. Her eyes lingered over Ten-Ten longer than the others, remembering their only encounter before this. She swallowed and held her head a little higher, injecting confidence back into herself. Although she was feeling very vulnerable at the moment, she needed to go back to her tough, confident persona around people that only knew her as having such a personality.

"Hello Temari, how are you?" Kurenai asked warmly, gesturing for her to sit down.

"I've been better," Temari replied shortly, sitting down and crossing her legs, placing her fan on the ground next to her. Ten-Ten eyed the fan nervously, remembering her encounter with the girl and her deadly weapon. She sighed. "Can we make this quick? I don't exactly want to be here."

"I know," Kurenai assured her. "But Kakashi requested for you to be here, which we both know is something he wouldn't do unless he thought something was wrong. So, I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so I guess you should just start talking about whatever's on your mind."

Temari eyed them all suspiciously. "If anyone in here speaks a word of anything I say to someone else, I swear that it will be the last thing you ever say." She placed a hand on her fan.

Kurenai summoned every ounce of patience. "There will be no need for threats. This is all strictly confidential," she said calmly. Sakura, Lee, and Ten-Ten nodded in agreement.

Temari took a deep breath. "Well, I wasn't as close to Kankurou as you might think. Although we did have a bond, he wasn't someone I would go to when I had a problem. My bond with Gaara was even weaker, but that was to be expected. However, the past few months had us all spending quality time together. We didn't have any missions and the village was, for once, at complete peace. So we took that opportunity to hang out and discuss our lives." She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them as abruptly as she had shut them. "I told them that Kakashi had proposed to me and that we were to be married soon. Both of them took the news well and even expressed their relief that I was happy."

At those words, Sakura glanced at Lee, imagining what it would be like if they were due to be married. Of course, Gai-sensei would be more enthusiastic than everyone else combined. At that thought, she shook her head and focused her attention on Temari again.

"Kankurou told us that he had been heading out to Konoha a lot to see someone, though he wouldn't tell us who. Gaara and I suspected he was in a relationship and didn't want to tell us who it was yet." For the first time, her eyes watered and her voice shook. "We never found out, either." She sniffed and shook her head. "Gaara, of course, didn't have much to say about relationships. He was never the one we expected to fall in love. But, for some reason, he seemed almost…sad that he didn't have someone too. During those occasions where we discussed relationships and planned visits to Konoha to see people, he would gaze off into the distance. Kankurou thought that Gaara might be feeling lonely because he didn't have someone. I…thought differently." She paused for a moment, wondering if she should elaborate. With all eyes on her, she decided to. "I thought that it was possible that Gaara wasn't feeling lonely because he didn't have anyone to care for. I thought that it was possible that Gaara was, strange as it seems, already in love with someone."

"I thought Gaara didn't love anyone," Kurenai interrupted, unable to contain herself.

"Trust me, I was as surprised as you are. Kankurou thought I was crazy for thinking it, but I just couldn't help it. And honestly, I have no idea who it could possibly be," Temari admitted. "He's never mentioned anyone in particular around us and he's never around anyone except us." She sighed. "After a while, all conversations started focusing on my upcoming wedding. Both of them were curious about the planning and where we wanted it to be. We all agreed on Konoha and I was excited when Kakashi loved the idea. Kankurou wanted to help me plan anything he could, mainly because he was bored. Gaara had already begun working on security for when he left the village." She smiled sadly. "Everything was just going so wonderful. I didn't think anything bad could possibly happen. We had just two months left till the big day. And then…they came."

Team Kurenai tensed up, prepared to hear, for the first time, what had happened to prompt the entire mission.

"I was just sitting in my room, thinking about a wedding dress, when Gaara set off the alarms. I grabbed my fan and ran up to the roof, with Kankurou and his puppets at my side. Gaara was already up there, his eyes on the approaching group. There must've been at least six or seven of them. Two of them were Akatsuki members and the rest were their subordinates, or so we guessed. The subordinates scattered and began attacking whoever crossed their paths. The Akatsuki members headed for the roof, where we stood prepared. They both engaged in combat with Gaara, attempting to overpower him. Kankurou and I tried to help, but one of those damn subordinates showed up and interfered. We ended up killing the subordinate, but we were too slow. Gaara had been injured by one of the Akatsuki members. His demon…began taking control. Kankurou and I tried to stop him, but the Akatsuki members kept getting in our way. I managed to severely injure one of them while Kankurou crippled the other, but once again, we were too slow. Shukaku had taken over. Well, part of him had. It was…terrifying."

Everyone was staring at her in shock as tears began welling up in her eyes again. Temari wasn't even aware that they were watching her anymore. She was too busy trying to master her emotions.

"The demon went on a rampage in an attempt to attack the Akatsuki. It knocked over several of the buildings and crushed not only the Akatsuki members and subordinates, but some of our citizens. I…went down to help some of the injured citizens…thinking it was what I needed to do. Right as I looked up…I saw the demon's fist come out…and crush Kankurou in one hit." Tears streamed down her face, dripping onto her clenched fists. "Since the demon hadn't fully taken over, Gaara was able to see it happen. When his eyes fell on Kankurou's dead body, he froze up. I don't know why it happened, but the demon disappeared and Gaara returned to normal. I made it just in time to catch his falling body. All he did was stare up at the sky, his face registering nothing but shock. After we returned him to his room, I went back for Kankurou's body." She paused again, not bothering to wipe the tears. "I placed him in a coffin, but didn't bury the body. I just…couldn't do it. Your Hokage, the Fifth, has put in a request for the body to be sent to Konoha soon. She said she wants those in the village who knew him to be able to pay their last respects. If Gaara ever awakens, I'll plan the funeral for a date soon afterwards."

"Does anyone know how to fix Gaara?" Kurenai asked quietly.

Temari shook her head, wiping away her tears. "They can't figure out what to do. However, I've been researching a little bit of it myself. I'm not exactly a genius on this sort of thing, but I think I figured out a little something. We need to find a way to shock him back into reality."

"How will you do that?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"According to what I read, we've got to find something that will shock him just as much as the event that put him into shock in the first place. But I can't think of anything that will shock Gaara as much as seeing his older brother's dead body, especially when he knows that he killed him." She wiped away the fresh surge of tears. "Well, I'm sure my death would do the same for him, but I don't want to die too. So I'm trying to think of something, anything, that will register enough shock to reawaken him."

Sakura cleared her throat quietly. "He might just wake up on his own, though. And I've just thought that maybe, if he were to ever be under attack again, that he might wake up. I mean, some people wake up from things like that when they feel that their lives are in danger."

"I hope it won't come down to that," Temari answered shortly. She glanced at a nearby clock. "Well, I think I should go now." She stood up, picked up her fan, and walked to the door. Right before she closed the door behind her, she glanced back at the group. "Thanks for listening."

And with that, the door swung shut behind her, leaving the team to stare at each other, reveling in the new information.

**End Chapter 18**

Well, that was a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would be. And yes, it was a bit of an info-dump, but I felt like that part of the plot needed to be told. I'm still working on fixing parts of the plot, but I've got most of it done now. I'm hoping to be able to get the next chapter out before my tournament starts. I would've done this chapter sooner, but I had to deal with a new relationship, final exams, my senior trip, graduation, and post-graduation celebrations. But now that high school's over, I'm prepared to make time for my fanfics. I promise that I'll update as much as possible over the summer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 19 coming soon!


	19. A Day Apart

Well, I think it's a miracle. I've put up a new chapter not too long after the previous one. Then again, I don't have much to do over the summer right now, so I have more time to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thoughts: _Shikamaru_

_**Ino**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 19-A Day Apart**

The bright sun was bearing down on Team Gai as they stood in the middle of their training area, two of them being scolded. Shikamaru and Ino were looking both irritated and tired, their eyes on the ground. Neji was standing a little ways away from them, a small smirk on his face. Gai was in front of Shikamaru and Ino and he was casting a stern eye on them. Even while he was scolding them, he kept his energy high.

"Now, I know the Power of Youth is upon you right now, but the right time to enjoy it isn't when one of you is on your shift," Gai said, smiling brightly. "Neji has just informed me that during his and Ino's night shift last night, Ino mysteriously disappeared halfway through it. When he went off to find her, he noticed that you and her had snuck off for some alone time," he added to Shikamaru. "It's not safe to wander around at night, especially while one of you is on your shift."

_This sucks. _"Well, this is very troublesome," Shikamaru stated. "And it won't happen again."

"As punishment for your crimes, the two of you have to spend the entire day apart," Gai announced. "Shikamaru, you will stay out here with me and train while we keep an eye on things. Ino, you will go inside with Neji."

_**Oh, why do I have to be stuck with that asshole? **_ "Does that mean I'm on night shift with him again?" Ino asked.

Gai nodded. "Of course! Now, let's begin our day with high spirits! Go inside with haste!"

Shikamaru groaned. Right as Ino was about to go inside, he grabbed her by the arm to stop her. With a quick glance at Gai, who was looking the other way, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Neji cleared his throat behind them and Shikamaru pulled away, glaring at his rather unlikable new teammate. Ino began walking away, looking back at Shikamaru with a sad expression on her face. As soon as the door shut, Gai walked over to Shikamaru and smiled brightly.

"Now, we shall begin our training for today!" Gai exclaimed.

_This is just great. Why did I get stuck with him? Damn it all. Stupid Neji is so troublesome. He didn't need to stick his nose in our business._

_**I can't believe I have to spend the entire day with Neji. He's so damn interfering. It's not like he couldn't do our shift by himself. The guy thinks he's so damn powerful and all that crap. I figured he wouldn't mind doing it all by himself in order to prove himself or whatever.**_

"Why did you have to rat us out like a little snitch?" Ino asked angrily.

Neji leaned against the wall with a smirk. "You shouldn't have snuck off and avoided your duties. It's not my fault that the two of you chose to ignore orders for your own selfishness."

Ino glared at him. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had someone to sneak off with." _**That little jerk needs to get a heart. It's almost like he doesn't even have feelings.**_

Neji's smirk widened very slightly. "How do you know I don't have someone to sneak off with?"

_**It'd be a miracle if you did. **_"Because unless you're sleeping with Gai-sensei, there's no one else on this mission for you," she said.

"I never said anything about someone on this mission," he pointed out. "Now, I would think that you would be a little more serious about the nature of our mission. The fact that you're sneaking around with Shikamaru while others are mourning the death of a great ally shows how little value you put into others."

Ino's eyebrows flew up her forehead. "You don't seem to be mourning Kankurou's death," she replied. "And I put great value in others. You're the only one on this mission that I don't like." _**If you're mourning anything, it's the fact that you're not showing off.**_

Neji scowled at her words. "I don't outwardly mourn because I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, unlike everyone else. I was raised to hide my emotions, something you seem incapable of."

Ino growled. "I'm capable of a lot more than you think I am. I just don't show off like you do."

Neji's smirk reappeared. "There is no reason for me to not show pride in my abilities. You don't have nearly as many abilities as you think you do." He crossed over to a chair and sat down. "And trust me, I don't enjoy my team assignment any more than you do. There is another team I would much rather be on, with people that I get along with much better than you."

Ino scoffed. "I don't see that as being very likely, unless you mean Naruto. And even that's a bit of a stretch."

"No, I don't mean Naruto. But who I do mean is none of your business."

_**Well, whoever you mean probably doesn't want you around them anyway. Ugh, he's so damn arrogant. Why did Gai-sensei stick me with him the whole day? I miss Shikamaru already. At least he isn't hanging out with an asshole. Although, I'm sure training with Gai-sensei all day isn't that much better.**_

_This is so troublesome. Why did I get stuck training with Gai-sensei? Although, I'm sure hanging out with Neji isn't that much better._

"Gai-sensei, can we take a break now?" Shikamaru asked in between gasps. "We've been training for six hours now."

Gai stood up straight and smiled. "But I've just gotten warmed up! Why stop now?"

"Because it's hot and I'm tired," Shikamaru answered shortly. _Geez, what a troublesome sensei._

Gai's smile widened. "But that's precisely the reason we should continue! One must learn to fight in such conditions!"

Shikamaru groaned. _Oh, come on. Give me a break already! _"Well, I'm all out of chakra, so I can't continue."

Gai looked thoughtful. "Hmm, that is true. Well then, I guess we will take a short break!"

_Thank God. I thought I would never get to stop. Ino's so lucky right now, being able to cool off. I'm stuck outside doing all this troublesome training and it's not even helping. My techniques didn't even touch him. What a waste of time._

Shikamaru looked slightly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. "Sensei, I have a request."

"A request? What kind of request?" Gai asked curiously.

"I want to have the same shift as Ino more often," Shikamaru replied. "It's so troublesome to have to sneak around. If we had the same shift, things of that nature wouldn't have to happen." _That's pointing out the obvious, but I figured this way is less troublesome than waiting for it to happen._

Gai looked thoughtful. "That's true. And I'm not one to stand in the way of the Power of Youth! It's settled!" He smiled widely. "You and Ino will be given the same shift as often as you like!"

_Thank God. Now I get to spend more time with her and as little time with Gai-sensei and Neji as possible. Gai-sensei is too energetic for me and Neji is a troublesome jerk._

"Thanks, sensei," Shikamaru said.

_**I think I'm going to murder Neji.**_

Neji was sitting on the corner of the couch, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Ino was seething. After over two hours together, he was starting to work her last nerves. She tried ignoring him, but comments kept flying out of her mouth anyway. His remarks were becoming more and more irritating by the minute.

"Don't you ever have anything nice to say about anyone?" Ino asked angrily.

"Yes, but not about you," Neji replied. "You see, I don't feel the need to compliment those who don't deserve it. And you and I both know that you don't deserve any type of compliment right now."

"Excuse me?"

"Your attitude is obnoxious and you're very self-absorbed. And let's not forget the fact that you're treating a serious mission like it's a silly D-rank babysitting job."

Ino glared at him. "I'm not doing anything like that! Just because I don't act like I have a stick up my ass all the damn time doesn't mean that I don't take things seriously!"

Neji glared at her. "You should learn to respect your superiors."

"I don't see any of those around," Ino said coolly. _**Him, superior to me? That's crazy! He may be a genius, but he's an asshole. I'll never consider him better than me with that attitude.**_

"Then I suggest you get your eyes checked."

Ino scowled at him. "You're an A-rank asshole." _**I miss Shikamaru more than ever.**_

_This sucks._

After a ten-minute break, Gai made Shikamaru train harder than ever, something Shikamaru wasn't too pleased with. Gai avoided everything Shikamaru had to throw at him with such ease that Shikamaru knew it was a waste of time to even try. But every time he suggested they take a break, Gai told him that they were just getting warmed up. The sun was burning down on them and the hours seemed to be dwindling by. Gai never seemed to tire out, not even after three straight hours of movement. After Shikamaru had run out of chakra, Gai insisted that he use kunai and shuriken as replacements, for Shikamaru had flat-out refused to do taijutsu.

"Gai-sensei, this training is just so troublesome," Shikamaru complained. "I think we should be done for the day."

Gai looked up at the fading sun. "I guess you're right. Ok! We'll stop for today, but tomorrow we will attack training with new vigor!"

Neji and Ino walked out, the latter looking very bad-tempered, for their night shift. Ino walked right into Shikamaru's arms and embraced him, missing the contact. Neji scoffed quietly and looked off into the distance. Gai, however, smiled widely and cleared his throat.

"Shikamaru requested that the two of you get shifts together more often," Gai said to Ino. "Therefore, tomorrow's day shift is for the both of you."

Ino grinned. "Thanks, Gai-sensei! And thank you, Shikamaru, for putting in that request." She kissed him excitedly. _**Yes! This is perfect!**_

Shikamaru's cheeks reddened slightly. "It was nothing." _I'm glad she's happy. Ino can be scary when she's pissed off._

"It's time to rest up for the night!" Gai exclaimed. "Go forth with your shift with intense vigor and excitement!"

Ino sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said quietly, kissing him again.

"Don't rip Neji's head off," Shikamaru whispered in her ear. "That will just make things troublesome."

Ino giggled. "I'll try not to."

After Shikamaru and Gai went inside, Ino turned towards the village. Her eyes roamed over all the buildings and various shapes that were hardly discernable through the increasing darkness. When she looked over at Neji, she saw his Byakugan activated. He was staring at something she couldn't see with such intensity she thought he was trying to burn a hole in a wall.

_**I can't stand him. And I definitely can't wait till this mission ends and I can go back to being with my usual team. I miss hanging out with Chouji and Asuma-sensei. They're much better company than stupid Neji. I don't know what I'd do with Shikamaru. Well, I would probably end up killing Neji in his sleep. But then again, he deserves it.**_

With a sigh so quiet that Neji didn't even notice, Ino turned her attentions to the other side of their patrol area, wishing for both her shift and the mission to end. Things were just getting more and more frustrating every day.

**End Chapter 19**

I'm not quite sure what kind of reception this chapter will get. It took me a while to get it done and I was pretty tired during most of that time. But I think it's not that bad. I've done better, though. On the plus side, I've finally written down the entire plot on paper! Although I might change a few things as the fic progresses, I've got everything prepared. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 20 coming soon!


	20. Changes

Sorry about the delay in the update. I just kept putting off writing a new chapter and forgot at some point. But now I've remembered and I think it'll be a good one. This chapter is actually very important for some of the pairings in my fic. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 20-Changes**

After two rather long weeks since the mission began, Team Kakashi was getting a little restless. Kakashi had sent Temari off to counseling almost every day in the past week and noticed that she hadn't been talking to him nearly as much as usual. Iruka was getting tired of hearing Naruto's constant complaints about how he wanted to go train and how boring the mission was. Hinata spent most of her time making small conversations with Naruto, who often needed to talk because of all the pent-up anger he had.

Gaara's condition hadn't changed in the slightest. The doctors still didn't know how to wake him up and he never moved or did anything. Temari definitely took it rather hard and whenever it was her turn to stand guard over him, they could hear her crying and talking to him. Kakashi would try to stay with her during her shift, but she would push him away and tell him she needed to spend time with Gaara. Naruto thought she was going a little crazy, but he didn't mention it.

One day after counseling, Temari returned in a calmer mood than they had seen her in a while. She gave a wry smile when she walked in and, after casting Gaara a sad look, turned to Iruka and Kakashi, who were watching Naruto and Hinata. She cleared her throat and Kakashi looked up.

"Are you feeling better?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Yes," Temari replied shortly. "Actually, I need to talk to Iruka." Iruka's head snapped over to her direction. "Can you follow me?"

"Uh, ok," Iruka said warily, looking at Kakashi, who was equally confused.

Temari swiftly left the room and headed down to her own, Iruka following her somewhat reluctantly. He couldn't think of a thing he had done that would make her want to talk to him. When he walked in, she slammed the door shut, shoved her fan against the wall, and sat down to face Iruka with a glare.

"I have some things I need to ask you," Temari said shortly. "If you don't answer me honestly, or I think you're lying in any way, shape, or form, I'll decapitate you with my fan."

Iruka gulped. "And why would you do that?" he asked, his tone braver than he felt.

"Because I'm sick of not getting straight answers and I need some shit explained," Temari replied. "Now, you talk to Kakashi a lot, so I figure you know a bit about him."

"Somewhat, but not very well," Iruka answered honestly. "I've never had very much interaction with him before this mission."

"Has he ever talked to you about me?" she asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times," he replied. "We usually just watch Naruto and Hinata while keeping an eye on Gaara."

"Does he mention our relationship?"

"He has before."

Temari swallowed and stared directly into Iruka's eyes. "Has he ever said anything about our age difference?" she asked severely.

Iruka looked confused. "No. Why would he say anything about your age difference?"

Temari eyed him thoughtfully. "Iruka," she began slowly. "Do you know how old I am?"

Iruka stared at her for a moment. "Um, 25?" he guessed, hoping he wasn't going to offend her if he was wrong.

Temari snorted. "Try 18."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Isn't Kakashi 29?" She nodded. "Wow, that's some age difference. Uh…" He couldn't really think of anything else to say and stood there looking awkward and out of place. It just never occurred to him that there was an eleven-year age difference between the two.

She sighed. "I know it's a big age difference, which is why I've been stressing lately. I just don't know how comfortable he really is about dating someone who's only 18. I mean, it's completely legal for us to be together, but I'm not sure how he feels about being with me when I'm still in my teens."

He couldn't think of a single reply to that, so he just nodded slightly, hoping she wasn't going to ask him anything else that would make him feel so uncomfortable.

Her gaze became sharp. "I have something I need you to do. I guess you could call it a favor, but I'm definitely not giving you any other choice. If you don't do it, I'll hurt you."

He began feeling nervous. "What is it?"

"I need you to find out how Kakashi feels about the age difference between us and whether or not he thinks our relationship will work. Also, if you can, find out if he really wants to marry me, because sometimes I wonder if he's only doing it because he knows that it would please me."

"Why can't you ask him all of that yourself?"

Temari scoffed. "I have. But I just get the feeling like he's not telling me everything that I want to know and it's pissing me off." She paused. "So, will you do it?"

Iruka sighed. "Like you said, I don't have a choice, so I might as well try. But I can't guarantee anything."

Satisfied with his answer, Temari walked out of the room and back into Gaara's, giving Iruka a look that told him to do the same. He followed her slowly, feeling that he was being asked to do a lot more than he wanted to.

When they arrived back inside, Kakashi's eye watched them carefully. Iruka sat back in his chair, acting like nothing had even happened. Temari stood beside Gaara, her hand idly running through his hair. She longed for him to realize that she was standing next to him with such concern, but knew that he didn't. She closed her eyes when she felt Kakashi come up behind her and only opened them when his arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"What makes you assume otherwise?"

"I'm just concerned, that's all."

She turned around and looked into his eye. "I know you are. I'm just not really up for talking right now."

"But you'll talk with Iruka?"

Her face tensed. "It's not like that and you know it. I just asked him to do something for me, something that I think only he can do."

Kakashi regarded her for several silent minutes. "Well, if you say so, then I guess that's how it is." He pulled her into a hug.

Temari pulled away gently and smiled. "I think I'm going to go get some air." She stood on her toes and kissed the exposed part of his forehead. "I'll be back later."

Kakashi watched her walk away, wondering what was going on. He couldn't think of anything that Temari would need Iruka to do that he couldn't do just as well with. Deciding not to dwell on the situation, he sat back down and pulled out his book, glancing up at Naruto and Hinata every now and then.

Naruto was staring out of the window with a bored expression on his face, wishing that he was outside training. But, unfortunately for him, Iruka had refused to train him every day. Hinata sat next to him, watching him with a longing in her eyes. Every single day, they had long conversations about whatever was on their minds at the time. Usually, it was about training or how bored Naruto was. Sometimes, he asked her about how she trained back in Konoha. Today, it was about something different.

"Hinata," Naruto said quietly, so that Kakashi and Iruka couldn't hear him. "Do you think that Kakashi-sensei is acting silly?"

Hinata looked surprised. "Why would you say that?"

"He's always trying to hug and kiss on Temari and it's weird! I mean, we're on a mission! There's no time for that kind of stuff!"

Hinata suppressed a sigh. "Well, sometimes those kinds of feelings are very important to people and they like to express how they feel."

Naruto scoffed. "I express how I feel without doing all that mushy crap." He stopped and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, sometimes I don't express how I feel, but that's ok. Not everything has to be out in the open." He leaned back in his chair. "Say Hinata, have you ever felt all that mushy crap for someone before?"

Hinata colored up at once and began pushing her index fingers together. "Well…uh…"

Naruto noticed how uncomfortable he made her and tried to fix things. "Oh, it's ok if you don't wanna tell me. That was a really personal question to ask you."

Hinata swallowed. "Have…you…ever…?" she stammered, unable to fully ask the question that she had longed for the answer to.

He laughed. "Sort of. Well, I used to like Sakura, but that was a really long time ago. In fact, I don't even think it counts anymore! But nowadays, I haven't really thought about liking anyone. I've just always been so wrapped up in training that I haven't had time to think about it."

Hinata looked disappointed. "I see," she mumbled.

Naruto saw her expression and felt like he had made a mistake in what he said. "Well, I mean, I like people as friends, you know. Like you! I like you as a friend, especially since this mission started!"

"You do?" Hinata asked, her heart beating rather fast.

"Sure! I mean, I talk to you all the time now and I think you're a really nice person! Even nicer than Sakura sometimes," he replied with a smile.

She thought she was going to explode with happiness. "Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

Across the room, both Iruka and Kakashi watched as Hinata's face colored up when Naruto hugged her. But, to everyone but Naruto's surprise, Hinata didn't faint. She stammered, reddened, and smiled, but she didn't faint. When Naruto had resumed looking out of the window, she felt really proud of herself for holding up around him and wondered if their friendship was part of the reason why she didn't pass out.

"You know, Hinata," Naruto began suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I've been thinking about some stuff." He looked into her eyes. "I think that, in the past two weeks, I've grown closer to you than I have anyone else, except for Iruka-sensei. I mean, I was pretty close with my original teammates, but neither of them tried to talk to me as much as you have." He paused. "It's nice to know that someone actually likes talking to me. Sakura has gotten so much better about talking with me in the past few years, but I don't think it's anything like the way we talk. I haven't talked to…Sasuke…in years," he finished awkwardly.

But before Hinata could reply, everyone's attentions shifted, their eyes locked on Gaara. His body was squirming and he was mumbling something inaudible. But, as quickly as it had begun, he stopped and was still and silent once more.

"Go get the doctors!" Kakashi ordered to Iruka, who was gone in a flash.

A moment later, several doctors rushed in, accompanied with a frantic Temari. Iruka slipped in behind everyone else and joined the crowd around Gaara's bed, as everyone had hurried over there.

"What exactly happened?" one of the doctors asked.

"I don't know. One moment, he was completely still and the next thing I knew, he was squirming around and mumbling to himself," Kakashi explained quickly. "About a second later, he stopped and hasn't moved since."

"What does this mean?" Temari asked, breathing heavily.

"We don't know," the doctor replied, checking Gaara's eyes. "What happened right before?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said. "We were just sitting around."

"I can't think of what could have triggered the reaction, unless his mind is trying to pull him out of shock," the doctor said. "We're going to have to run some tests before we can be sure of anything." He motioned to one of the other doctors, who left the room quickly. Two of the others began to lift Gaara's body, but were stopped by Temari's arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply, her eyes shaking with nerves.

"We're going to take him in and run some tests," the doctor repeated.

"You can't just take him from here!" Naruto burst out. "What about our mission?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi said warningly. "Our mission is to protect Gaara from any attacks that might occur while he's still in this state. Let the doctors do their job or we won't be able to do ours."

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and glared around, angry for being told off. Hinata put a consoling hand on his back, not caring what he would think of it. Temari watched as Gaara was placed on a stretcher, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm going with him!" Temari exclaimed, moving forward to follow him. Her movements were cut off when Kakashi grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him. "What are you doing? I need to be with Gaara!"

"Temari, I think you should stay here," Kakashi replied. "You're just going to worry while you're there and it might distract the doctors."

Temari looked angry, but didn't move. "Even though I don't like it, you're right." She allowed him to hug her tight, her tears wetting his shirt. "I hate this," she said quietly. "I'm his big sister and there's nothing I can do to help him! I feel like I'm failing him!"

Kakashi patted Temari's hair gently. "You're not failing him. You're only doing what you can do in this situation. Don't let yourself lose it, or you really will be failing him."

She continued to sob into his chest while he held her against him, wishing that there was something he could do to help.

Iruka walked over to Naruto, who was seething. "Naruto, how about we go train?" he suggested brightly, hoping to distract the boy from his anger. "There's nothing for us to do here, so we might as well. Hinata, you can come too if you want."

"Ok!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly cheerful at the thought of training.

Hinata quietly followed them out of the room, her mind still on what Naruto had said to her before Gaara stirred. It was a well-known fact that Naruto didn't like talking about Sasuke anymore. Ever since Sasuke had returned to the village, he had ignored his old team and avoided Naruto whenever possible. After a year's worth of dealing with it, Naruto decided to ignore him as well, at least pleased that he had returned to the village. Ever since he began ignoring his former teammate, he also quit talking about him to anyone. The fact that he had mentioned Sasuke to Hinata meant something to her. She felt that he really trusted her with information and wanted to talk to her as much as she wanted to talk to him. It made her feel happier than she had in a long time.

"Hinata, come on!" Naruto called back to her, waving his arm energetically.

Hinata smiled and quickened her pace, pleased with her current situation. Maybe, just maybe, things would continue to improve for her.

**End Chapter 20**

Well, I hope that was a satisfactory chapter. There were a few things that needed to happen in this chapter that will set up events in future chapters. Now that the entire plot has been outlined, it's all about bringing everything together. The next couple of chapters will continue to set up important events. Some of the events concern pairings and some of them concern the mission everyone's on. I hope to be able to get to the really important chapters by September, but I can't guarantee anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 21 coming soon!


	21. Accusations

It's been a lot longer than I thought it would be since my last update, but I definitely have a good reason. The period key on my keyboard broke when my brother spilled Sprite all over the keyboard and it's taken a long time for it to start working again. It's still really bad, but it's good enough for me to manage out a few chapters. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thoughts: _Chouji_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 21-Accusations**

Another week of hard work had passed and things were becoming harder than before. Chouji was getting worn out more quickly and had to take breaks often. Kiba was very upset and angry half the time, as Akamaru was acting very strangely lately and he didn't know why. Shino and Asuma didn't try to interfere too much, but watched carefully whenever the two boys interacted, as they were still arguing incessantly, especially on days when the heat was unbearable.

"Asuma-sensei, we have to stop," Chouji panted, sweating sliding down his face as he shrunk back down to size. "I'm out of chakra."

Asuma sighed. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about that. Shino, recall your bugs. We're done for today."

Kiba walked over to where Akamaru laid and gave him a drink of water. He chugged from his own bottle before trickling a stream of water onto Akamaru's fur. Shino walked over and sat next to Kiba, his face turned towards Akamaru.

"How is he?" Shino asked quietly.

Kiba sighed sadly. "I think he's sick. He's been really quiet and still lately. I think it's the heat, because he constantly needs water. I'm not sure what to do because he's vital to my part of the mission."

Shino took a sip of his own water. "Ask Asuma-sensei if Akamaru can have a few days of rest inside. I'm sure the air conditioning will do him some good."

Kiba frowned. "I guess so. But I'm not sure if that will work. I mean, if air conditioning was enough, Akamaru would be fine by now."

"He's been helping every single day, except for today," Shino pointed out. "He hasn't had nearly as much rest as he probably needs."

At that moment, Asuma walked over to where the two boys sat and looked down at Akamaru.

"Is he alright?" Asuma asked.

"I think he's sick, Asuma-sensei," Kiba replied seriously. "Would it be alright if he didn't help us for a few days and just stayed inside to rest? I'm very worried about his physical health."

Asuma nodded. "It's probably the heat that's affecting him so strongly. I don't mind him resting for a few days. We've got your nose to do the job and we don't need you being affected by his well-being if we forced him to continue working."

Kiba smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Asuma-sensei. I'm going to take him inside."

"I'll go with you," Shino said suddenly.

Asuma shook his head and went back over to Chouji, who was slumped against the wall. Chouji was really run-down from the continuous labor each day brought. Half of the week was spent resting so Chouji could recover both his strength and his chakra.

"Chouji, do you need me to get you anything?" Asuma asked.

"No, I'm fine," Chouji replied. He took a long gulp of water and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "This mission just wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." _This mission sucks. Why did we have to get the most physically active one?_

"I think you're doing just fine," Asuma said. "In fact, I can say the same about everyone on our team. We're ahead of schedule on where we should be with these buildings. If everything goes well, we should be done by next week."

"I sure hope so," Chouji agreed wearily. He slowly got up and slouched over to his bag of food, which he had kept in the shade. When he opened the bag and pulled out his food, he let out a snarl of rage. "Damn it all!" _Someone's about to get their ass kicked!!_

Asuma hurried over. "Chouji, what's wrong?"

Chouji looked at him with furious eyes. "Someone ate half of my lunch!"

"Are you sure?" Asuma asked warily. "I mean, we've been working all day. There's no way anyone would have time to steal your food."

Chouji's face darkened. "I bet it was Akamaru! He was over here all morning, with no one to keep an eye on him!" _I should turn him into a fur napkin!_

Asuma put a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. Akamaru has been sick. Kiba had to take him inside so he could heal. I doubt Akamaru was up for stealing your food, much less eating half of it. Are you absolutely sure that you didn't misplace any of it or simply not pack as much as you thought?"

"When it comes to food, I'm never wrong," Chouji growled. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asuma asked.

"I have something to take care of, Asuma-sensei." _You better watch it, Akamaru! I'm coming for you!_

Chouji slowly made his way through their building and towards Kiba and Shino's room. He knocked weakly on the door and sighed, leaning against the wall. When no one came to the door, he knocked a little harder, irritated that neither of them would answer. After a minute, he heard a bed squeak and a moment later, Kiba appeared at the door. Chouji's eyebrows rose instantly, as Kiba was only in his boxers.

"Couldn't bother getting dressed?" Chouji asked grumpily.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked angrily. "I'm busy."

Chouji's face darkened. "Akamaru has eaten half of my lunch."

Kiba glared at him. "Shut up. It's impossible. Akamaru's very sick and doesn't have the energy to eat any of my food, so there's no way he ate yours."

"Well, someone did! And if it wasn't Akamaru, it was probably you!" Chouji accused. _He's really getting on my nerves! Can't he tell I'm too tired to fight right now?_

Kiba slammed his hand against the wall. "Quit blaming me on shit that you do wrong! No one wants to take your stupid food. We've all got our own. Just because you want more than you have doesn't mean you have to pretend like we're making sure you don't have that much. It's not our fault you're a fa-"

"Kiba!" Shino exclaimed in a warning tone. "You and Chouji need to end this. There's no point in our mission being compromised because the two of you can't get along. There's no point in the two of you not getting along. Chouji's done nothing wrong to you and you've done nothing wrong to him. Stop acting like children."

Chouji glared at Shino. "Mind your own damn business!" he exclaimed.

Kiba turned around to face Shino. "Look, Shino. You're good in bed and all, but you're a lousy mediator. Don't bother trying to stop something that you don't understand."

Chouji's eyes went wide at those words and he glanced past Kiba to look at Shino, who he noticed was lying on Kiba's bed, completely covered by the blankets. His eyes roamed across the room and he noticed a pile of clothes that belonged to both Kiba and Shino.

_Holy shit, how did I not know about this? Oh God, it's very…disturbing. I've known them since forever! I don't want to think about them doing anything in bed. And I didn't think Shino was the type to do…stuff like that. He's all quiet and serious all the time. Ugh, I don't even wanna think about this anymore._

Kiba turned back to Chouji. "I'm warning you right now, Chouji. If you accuse me or Akamaru of stealing your food one more time, I'm going to kick your ass into next year."

Chouji scoffed. "I'd like to see you try. We both know that I could easily wipe the floor with you with one hand." _Him, beat me? Please!_

Kiba snorted. "You're delusional. It's probably the lack of food. Your brain isn't used to you not eating like a pig."

Chouji's eyes widened and his fist flew at Kiba's face. Kiba dodged the attack and his foot reached out and latched onto the back of Chouji's ankle. He pulled his foot forward and Chouji fell to the floor. When Chouji's back hit the floor, he pulled out a kunai and hurled it at Kiba's calf, but he knocked it away with a shuriken. Before either of them could make another move, Shino jumped out of the bed, his bugs flying out and surrounding both boys.

Kiba growled in anger. "Shino, will you please stay out of this? It's between me and him!"

Shino looked at Kiba. "We're all a team. Teammates shouldn't fight or try to hurt each other. They should work together to protect each other and complete the mission at hand. Neither of you is acting with the integrity of a ninja."

Chouji sighed. "Kiba, will you make your boyfriend call his bugs off?"

Kiba looked at Shino. "Please? Neither of us likes being bound up by bugs." He smiled. "Besides, if you remove them, we can get back to business."

Shino didn't reply, but his bugs flew back into his body and he turned around, laying back in the bed. Kiba smirked triumphantly and Chouji leaned his head back, completely exhausted.

"We'll finish this later," Kiba said scathingly, slamming the door shut.

_Asshole._

Chouji slowly got up and stumbled to his room, not even caring about his things outside. Asuma-sensei would bring them in soon enough. Instead, he flopped onto his bed in exhaustion and sighed. The bed felt extremely soft and comfortable on his sore body and he felt sleep beginning to steal over him.

_I wonder if Shikamaru and Ino are dealing with as much crap as I am right now. I mean, Neji's no bundle of joy, but he's gotta be better than Kiba. Kiba's so pigheaded and obnoxious. He's like Naruto, only without the ramen fixation. I don't know what I'd do if Asuma-sensei wasn't here. He's the only person that's keeping me from going crazy…_

And with those thoughts, Chouji drifted off to sleep.

Asuma looked at a clock and sighed. Chouji had been gone for twenty minutes, which either meant he was asleep or fighting with Kiba. He picked up Chouji's jacket and lunch bag and brought them inside. He cast the jacket onto the table and put the lunch bag in the refrigerator. Before leaving the kitchen area, he paused to listen for any sounds of a struggle or argument. When there was total silence, he smiled satisfactorily.

"I guess things are going better than I thought," Asuma said to himself.

He glanced into Chouji's room as he passed and saw that he was fast asleep, still looking energy drained. He closed the door quietly and went to check on Kiba and Shino. The door was shut, so he pressed his ear to the door and heard sounds that he would really like to forget about. Shaking his head, he went into his own room.

"Lady Tsunade, do you have any idea of what you've done by picking out this particular team?" Asuma asked quietly. "Because if you did, you need to get help. This team is just a disaster that's slowly being exposed. I can't wait til this mission is over."

It's just too bad for him, because the mission's only just begun.

**End Chapter 21**

Yeah, that was desperately dull and definitely not one of my best chapters. But bear with me here, I'm trying my best. I have to keep forcing myself to write, because there's no inspiration for me right now. I don't like making people wait and chances are that I'll get the next chapter out before the end of the month. If it's not out by the end of the month, it'll be out by the end of the first week of September. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 22 coming soon!


	22. The Request

I'm really sorry that it's been so long since my last update, but I honestly had no inspiration for this chapter. It's taken me a while to write it out, mainly because of my severe writer's block, so I don't know how it's gonna turn out. I apologize for the insane delay and I hope that I won't end up doing it again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Chapter 22-The Request**

Another week had passed in Suna, though it felt like longer to some of the members of Kurenai's team. Ten-Ten and Sakura spent some time together discussing matters too private for Lee's ears, mainly because they were about him. Lee spent most of his time training, not really noticing that his two female teammates were often seen conversing in low voices, always stopping when he came around. Kurenai just kept to herself, keeping a constant eye on her subordinates and making sure that Lee didn't injure himself with his exuberant training.

Sakura was still trying to figure out how to confess her feelings to Lee. Every time she had a chance to do it, she chickened out, unable to form the sentences she had been carefully creating in her head. She wasn't afraid of being rejected because she knew that he had always liked her. What she was afraid of was the feelings that she had for him. They scared her because she knew that she really did care for him in a way that was much more than a crush. Ten-Ten had given her advice on how to hint around, but it hadn't worked so far. So for now, she was going to settle with training with him and trying to work up the nerve whenever she had an opening.

Ten-Ten was a little irritated with her two teammates. Lee was so oblivious to the hints Sakura kept putting out and Sakura wasn't really trying her hardest to let Lee know how she felt. Sakura had already admitted that she was afraid to tell him how she felt, but Ten-Ten thought she had done her best to convince Sakura that there was nothing to be afraid of. However, she didn't think Sakura believed her as much as she had first thought.

Sakura and Ten-Ten were walking out into the yard of the building they were staying in, talking quietly. Lee was under the shade of some trees, doing his morning routines before he started his official training. When he saw the two girls, he waved and beckoned them to come closer.

"Sakura! Ten-Ten! Come train with me!" Lee exclaimed energetically.

Ten-Ten shook her head. "Sorry, Lee, but I need to go practice with my weapons today. Maybe we can train together tomorrow."

"That is fine with me. Sakura, will you train with me?" Lee asked.

"Yes, she will," Ten-Ten said loudly, before Sakura could answer.

"Why can't you train with us?" Sakura hissed under her breath.

"Because the two of you need time alone so you can tell him how you feel about him," Ten-Ten muttered with a smile.

"You think that I should tell him now?" Sakura whispered in surprise.

"You know what they say: There's no time like the present," Ten-Ten quoted quietly. "Now, go spend time with your man." She gave Sakura a gentle push.

Sakura glared over her shoulder, but smiled brightly at Lee. "I'll come train with you, Lee."

"Thank you, Sakura," Lee replied with a smile. "Would you like to warm up first?"

"Sure," Sakura said, glancing over at Ten-Ten, who was watching discreetly while she practiced with her weapons.

Sakura sat on the ground next to Lee and began doing stretches, her mind considering how to best bring up what she wanted to discuss with him. Lee didn't seem to notice her preoccupation, as he was focused on getting his body ready for an intense taijutsu session. Sakura didn't know if she was really ready to talk about it yet, now that she thought about it. She and Lee were still in a blossoming friendship and she didn't know if she wanted to push them into relationship status just yet. After all, they had only just started to really hang out and get to know each other over the past few months.

"Sakura, are you ready to spar?" Lee asked, cutting into her train of thought.

"Yeah, I am," Sakura answered quickly, dusting her clothes off and walking into the middle of the yard.

Ten-Ten began to slowly walk back into the house, keeping her eyes on her two teammates. She was hoping that if she gave them enough privacy, Sakura would confess. When she walked back into the house, she turned around briefly and saw Sakura give her an anxious glance. Ten-Ten shook her head and shut the door. When she walked into the main area, she saw Kurenai sitting at the table with a letter.

"Hello, Kurenai-sensei," Ten-Ten greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Ten-Ten," Kurenai replied absently, still reading the letter. She frowned.

"Who's that from?" Ten-Ten asked curiously.

Kurenai sighed. "It's from Kiba."

"What?" Ten-Ten was surprised and she immediately walked over to read the letter.

_Kurenai-sensei,_

_I've asked Asuma-sensei permission for this letter and he said it was ok, so I've got a request for you. Since we've been here, Akamaru has fallen ill and even with all the rest we've given him, his condition hasn't improved. We'd really appreciate it if you could send Sakura over to come heal him for us. Asuma-sensei said that he thinks it's a really good idea because Akamaru is very important to our mission (And to me) and we can't really work our hardest if he's still hurt. Try to send her as soon as possible, please._

_Kiba_

"Are you going to send her?"

Kurenai sighed again. "I suppose I should. Kiba won't be able to perform his best if his best friend is sick. Besides, if Asuma thinks it's important to send Sakura over to heal him, then I don't see why I should say no." She stood up. "Where is Sakura?"

"She's outside training with Lee."

"Go get her when she's finished."

Ten-Ten walked to the back of the house and looked out of the window at the pair. "Hurry up, Sakura, or you won't be able to do it today."

Sakura was panting heavily, her face soaked with sweat. Lee looked like he was just warming up, even though they had been fighting for quite a while. Both of them were holding back, but Sakura was still very tired. Lee was a tai-jutsu expert and she most definitely wasn't. She didn't say anything about her exhaustion, but Lee noticed the change in her expression and suddenly stopped moving.

"Sakura, are you tired?"

Sakura hesitated. "Yeah, I am."

"Then we shall stop for right now," Lee said simply.

"Are you sure?" she asked quickly.

"Yes. You need to rest for a while."

The two of them went back under the trees for some shade and Sakura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She collapsed onto the grass and breathed heavily. Lee sat next to her and watched her in concern. When she finally sat up again, she was noticeably closer to him.

"Thank you for sparring with me, Sakura," Lee said quietly.

"You're welcome," Sakura replied. She fidgeted. "I definitely don't mind spending more time with you."

Lee smiled brightly. "And I like spending time with you too, Sakura. You are a worthy ninja to spar with and I am honored to say that I have fought you before."

Sakura blushed. "It wasn't a real fight, Lee. We were both holding back. But I already know you're a worthy ninja and I'm honored that you even wanted to spar with me when your tai-jutsu skills are definitely superior to mine."

"You do not give yourself enough credit, Sakura," Lee said. "You are very good with your tai-jutsu. You just have more focus on your nin-jutsu. If you focused all of your training into tai-jutsu, you would be very close to my level. If you trained under Gai-sensei for a very long time, you would probably surpass me."

Sakura's blush deepened. "Thank you for saying that, but I don't think I'm that good."

Lee smiled again. "Well, no matter what you think of yourself, I will always think that you are amazing, Sakura."

Sakura tilted her head up so that their eyes were level. "I will always think that you're amazing, Lee," she said quietly, leaning her head closer til their mouths were inches apart.

"Sakura, come inside! I need to talk to you!" Kurenai's voice rang out over the yard.

Sakura jumped up, disappointment clear on her face. She glanced at Lee and saw that his face wore a very shocked expression. She didn't know if it was from what she had been about to do, but she very much hoped that it was. When Sakura began to walk over to the house, Lee quickly got to his feet and followed her back inside. As they walked over to Kurenai, they both felt very aware of themselves and each other and were trying very hard to avoid touching each other. Once they entered the main area that Kurenai was in, they stood a little more apart.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training, Sakura, but I just got a letter from Team Asuma," Kurenai said.

"From Team Asuma?" Sakura repeated in confusion.

"Yes. Akamaru has gotten sick since we've been here and Kiba has requested that we send you down to them to heal Akamaru. Would you be willing to go to them?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I will."

Kurenai smiled. "Thank you. We appreciate it very much. You will need to start preparing to leave tonight and I'll send you off tomorrow."

Lee stood up straight. "Kurenai-sensei, I have a request."

Kurenai looked surprised. "And what would that be?"

"I would like to escort Sakura to Asuma-sensei's team," Lee said firmly. "I do not think she should go alone and I would very much like to take her there myself."

Kurenai looked thoughtful. "I actually like that idea. I don't think it would hurt if the two of you went together. I'm sure neither of you will get lost and I'll feel better knowing that she didn't have to go alone." She looked at Sakura. "Would you be alright with this arrangement, with Lee going with you?"

Sakura gave Lee a grateful smile. "I would definitely like that."

Lee looked overjoyed and Kurenai smiled. "That settles it. Lee, prepare to leave with Sakura. I'll leave her in your care and I trust that the two of you will make the journey safely."

Lee bowed. "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

Sakura and Lee walked away together . Once they were alone again, Sakura turned to him. "I really do appreciate you escorting me," she said sincerely.

Lee's cheeks reddened slightly. "It is not a big deal. I do not want you to go by yourself and I would prefer if I was the one to go with you."

Sakura smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, holding onto him tightly.

Lee smiled against her shoulder. "It is my pleasure."

Sakura began to think that maybe she wouldn't have to confess how she felt in so many words. Maybe, just maybe, her actions would speak loud enough.

**End Chapter 22**

Once again, I apologize for the delay in this chapter and I hope I don't have another delay like this again. My writer's block isn't nearly as bad as it was, but it's still there. However, I'm beginning to get inspiration for this fic again, so don't be too surprised if another chapter is put up very soon. I can't make any promises, but I'll still try. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 23 coming soon!


End file.
